BiG BRoThEr BeYbLaDe
by ALeXiA-AshForD1
Summary: old fic Los Chicos serán encerrados en la casa de Big Brother y tendran que sobrevivir a pruebas horribles y tendran que trabajar en equipo para poder ganar.
1. PreSenTaCioNeS

** + Afuera de la casa de Big brother + **

"Bienvenidos todos! Están apunto de presenciar el mas grande evento. Yo seré la anfitriona de este show. Bueno ya, les presentare a los concursantes. El primer concursante es TYSON Kinomiya, amante de la comida Japonesa, Mexicana, Italiana, Francesa, Alemana, Cubana…" – Decía Alexia

"Entendemos el punto ¬ ¬" – Bigbrother quejándose de las insolencias de Alexia.

"En realidad mi nombre es Takao no Tyson"

"Bueno no importa es lo mismo, Tyson entra a la casa."

"u.u" - Entra a la casa y se va al refrigerador

"El siguiente concursante es KENNY…" – Decía Alexia sonriendo.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Dizzy? Devuelvemela ("

"Ya te dije, tienes que entrar a la casa si quieres que te la regrese." – Alexia riéndose por dentro y pensando – "_que inteligente soy en quitarle la labtop n.n"_

"¬¬ Dámela."

"¡No!" – se negaba Alexia a cumplir el capricho del nerd -"¡Ahora entra a la casa! Bueno, el siguiente concursante es Maximillion Mizuhara!"

"Es Maximillian"

"Que no puedes decir un nombre bien." – Se quejaba Bigbrother al ver la decadencia de su compañera que iba a dirigir el show.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ahora entra." – Ignorando a Bigbrother por completo.

"¿Porque?"

"Tu entra y te doy una bolsa de azúcar"

"si! n.n " – Max entra mas feliz que de costumbre y pasa a un lado de Kenny que sigue llorando por Dizzy.

"Si presentas de uno en uno nunca vamos a acabar, preséntalos en grupo." – Recomendó Bigbrother que podía observar todo desde sus cámaras para después decirse a el mismo. - "_ la próxima consigo a jazz-man de presentador _"

"Los siguientes son como Batman y Robin, como Ren y Stimpy, Dharma y Greg…"

"¬.¬ ¿Que comparaciones son esas?" – Se quejaba BigBro

"¿Dharma y Greg? Pero los dos somos hombres." – Opino Oliver que acababa de salir de unas cortinas rojas.

"Eso dices tú, ahora entren." – decía Alexia - "Los siguientes concursantes son mitad gatos y mitad humanos. RaY, MARIAH, LEE"

Mao-chan podrá estar con su Rei n.n" – diciéndose a si misma – "_hasta podré dormirme en la misma cama que él" – _sonrojándose un poco

"Esta ha de ser otra trampa del Sr. Dickenson. Le demostrare que sus trampas no me asustan." – Ray hablando como tarado

"O.O como sea, ahora el siguiente concursante es un maestro de la tortura y el otro el líder de los Demolition Boys. TALA Y BRYAN."

"Hahahaha" - Bryan llega con un látigo y se le queda mirando a Ray. – "Listo para sufrir Ray" - Rei sale corriendo y se mete a la casa, seguido por Mariah y Lee.

Tala interrumpiendo a Bryan – "Obviamente yo ganare, así que ni siquiera tienen que hacer el juego…" – Tala se empieza a mover de forma muy rara – " Procesando datos…. "

"¡Ay no! Se volvió a convertir en Cyber-Tala" – Bryan alejándose de Tala y entrando a la casa.

"C..o..n..e..c..t..a..n..d..o…"

"En donde me vine a meter O.O." – Alexia asustada por la situación. –" _aquí hay puros fenómenos -.-" _

De repente llega un camión blindado y se detiene en la puerta, Se bajan dos guarros y abren la puerta de atrás y son Kai y Jonny amarrados con una camisa de fuerza.

"Me muero por entrar a la casa, suéltenme que ya quiero entrar ¬¬" – Johnny como siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

"Suéltenme, yo no quiero entrar con esos tontos." – Kai tratando se safarse de la camisa de fuerza.

"Ellos son Kai Hiwatari y..." – Alexia se queda pensando un rato – "_aahhh no me acuerdo del nombre completo de Jonny._" - Bueno y Mr.Sarcasmo Jonny de los Majestics, hablando de Majestics aquí viene llegando Robert."

"Yo no puedo estar en esa casucha, alguien de mi clase no puede convivir con este tipo de gente ni vivir en esas condiciones. ¿Jonny? Tú también vas a entrar. Bueno entrare pero solo por esta vez." – Robert entra a la casa.

"OO ¿Qué fue eso? Bueno los siguientes son los chicos de los All-Stars

Emily y Michael."

"¿¿Porque no me presentas a mi?" – Decía Judie la mama de Max.

"Porque estas nominada y como eres la única, tienes que salir." – Decía bromeando Alexia.

"Ni siquiera entre a la casa -.-U" – Se quejaba Judie

"No importa, ahora todos entren a la casa." – Decía Big brother – "_van a destruir mi pobre casita_".

FUERA DEL PROGRAMA 

"¿Como salió todo? Crees que le guste al público" – Se preguntaba BB. (NA: osea Big brother, para abreviar no ¬¬)

"Talvez, pero todavía no entraban a la casa y ya habían muchos problemas." – Afirmo Alexia

"¿Cuáles?" – Pregunto BB.

"Tuvimos que meter a Kai y a Jonny a la fuerza, y tuvimos que bajar del techo a Rei que estaba amenazado por Bryan. Emily y Michael se estaban diciendo de cosas como siempre y en cuando a Kenny, tuve que convencerlo de que Dizzy estaba escondida adentro de la casa. Tyson ya se había vaciado el refrigerador de toda esa semana. Y como el papá de Max había ayudado a construir todas las cámaras que se pusieron adentro de la casa. Tienes que regalarle a Max una bolsa de azúcar todos los días."

"¿¡Qué? Me van a dejar en la calle con tanto gasto"

"Bueno espero que no se maten ahí adentro." – Alexia dijo con malicia sin antes gritar. – "¡¡MCGREGOR!"

"Que te pasa a ti loca ¬¬"

"Ah.. es que ya me acorde del apellido de Johnny n.n" – Empezó a bailar Alexia.

"Tarada ¬¬"

Estuvo medio largo el capitulo. Se me olvido decir. Habrá invitados especiales del público donde podrán convivir un tiempo con los de la casa. Esto será en cada nominación. Espero que les haya gustado. Manden Reviews! Hasta la próxima

AleXia AshForD 

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


	2. Cap 1: La casa

"Bienvenidos otra vez, los habitantes de esta casa acaban de entrar (_espero que aun vivos )_ En unos momentos mas pasare con los chicos para decirles lo que tienen que hacer y para escoger sus habitaciones."

"Pasen todos a la sala" – Decía la voz monotona e inexpresiva de Big brother.

"No puedo creer que esta casa es del tamaño de mi habitación." – Se burlaba Robert que a diferencia de su castillo esto era un basurero.

"¬¬ No hay cena para ti mañana." – Dijo ofendido BB (Big brother).

"¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso, Entonces me largare de aquí." – Robert va a la puerta por donde entraron y no se puede abrir – "ò.ó No la puedo abrir aunque sea de madera podrida esta muy dura."

"Tampoco abra comida mañana." – BB harto de que insulten su casa.

"No nos pueden tener como animales aquí adentro." – Se quejo Kenny al ver la situación y enojado porque le habían quitado a Dizzie.

"Si podemos" – Se burlo Alexia. – "ya están adentro ¿o no? Mejor vayan a la sala antes de que Big-Brother los castigue a todos ustedes por desobediencia."

Todos van a la sala pero como son 15 no se pueden sentar todos y se quedan Max, Lee, Jonny y Michael parados.

En eso Enrique llega con cara de pervertido y se pone a pensar. –"_Espero que me toque en la habitación con Oliver. "_ – para después preguntarle a Alexia. - " ¿Cuándo nos dicen donde vamos a dormir?" - le hace ojitos a Oliver

"Oigan estoy cansado, me quiero sentar. Tyson déjame sentarme" - Nadie le hace caso a Max.

"Dime Takao no Tyson, y no, yo también me quiero sentar. Además puedes sentarte en el piso"

"No es cómodo. Kai Dile que se quite…" – Max haciendo berrinches a todos los presentes.

Kai algo molesto por el comportamiento de Max comenzó a decir. –"Siempre avergonzándome, tu y Tyson, incluso hasta Ray.."

"¬¬ tu también nos das pena. " – Le dijo Ray a su capitán.

" No te pregunte, además yo soy el líder del equipo y me obedecen y yo digo que Max se siente en el piso." – Kai algo desesperado de no poder salir de ese tormento.

" Tranquilícense no pasa nada por sentarse en el piso." Dijo Mariah y todos se empiezan a reír de Max.

" Que malos son conmigo" - Se le ocurre una idea a Max y empieza a sonreir como idiota. – " n.n"

" ¿¡ Porque me vez así!" – Pregunto Kai al ver la cara de maniaco de Max.

" n.n" - Max sale corriendo y se sienta arriba de Kai.

"O.O" – todos poniendo cara de asombro.

"¬¬ que haces Max" - Tyson se empieza a poner celoso y en ese instante se prende la pantalla de la tele donde aparece Alexia-chan.

"Hola chicos, ¿como se la están pasando? O.O ¿Por qué Max esta sentado arriba de Kai? Oohh que interrumpo por aquí. Chicos al menos esperen cuando estén a las habitaciones sería un poco mas discreto."

" Quítate de encima Max " – Kai se pone todo rojo.

"Max Ya deja a Kai, si quieres te doy mi lugar pero ya déjalo ¬¬" – Tyson super Celoso del comportamiento de Max.

Max se sienta en el lugar de Tyson y Tyson se tira al suelo.

"Bueno ejem…" – Alexia tratando de llamar su atención otra vez. – "como les decía después de la escenita de Kai y Max, Tendrán que superar pruebas, si no pasan las pruebas de cada día se les ira quitando puntos. Si no hay puntos no hay comida."

"¿Qué?" – Dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo. Tyson empieza a llorar y a hacer berrinches.

"Así que mejor cumplan con todas las pruebas chicos." – Les advirtió Alexia. – " En cada nominación habrá un invitado especial que podrá dar inmunidad a cualquier miembro de la casa y no podrá ser nominado. Bueno, Yo escogeré cuales van a ser sus habitaciones y con quien van a dormir".

¡¡Noooo!

"Por cierto la prueba de mañana es que tienen que hacer una obra. La de Blanca Nieves y los 7 Enanos."

¡¡NOOOOOOO!

"Y escogeré quien representara a cada personaje."

¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ya mejor di donde se van a dormir. Antes de que les de un infarto." – Interrumpió BB.

"Bueno ahí les va. HABITACION1." – Dijo Alexia a los pobres infartados.

Cama 1 Tyson – Kai – Tala

Cama 2 Ray – Bryan – Max

Cama 3 Enrique – Jonny – Lee

" HABITACION2 "

Cama 1 Kenny – Mariah – Emily

Cama 2 Michael – Robert – Oliver

"¡No! Porque me pones con ese! No vez que me quiere matar." – Dijo un Ray todo histérico.

" n.n " - Max un poco feliz porque le toco con Ray o simplemente porque siempre esta feliz por mas mal que le valla.. ( ¬ ¬U).

"Yo quiero estar con mi Ray." – Mariah empieza a llorar.

"¡Noo! " – Se quejaba Enrique al ver que no le había tocado con Oliver y que le toco ni mas ni menos que con el cabeza dura.

" Bueno al menos me toco con Robert" – Dijo aliviado Oliver.

"Si, así esta bien" – Tyson dijo después de mucho de razonar la situación y dijo para si mismo. – "_Tengo a Kai y a Tala para mi solito."_

" Hmm..." - Se limitó a decir Kai con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sonrojándose y pensando en Ty-chan.

"Prepárate Ray" – Dijo Bryan sonriendo como psicópata.

"Error en Conexión…" – Interrumpió Tala.

"Todavía es Cyber-Tala u.u" – Se desanimo Bryan.

"Tranquilos… solo va a ser unas horas juntos ¿que tanto puede pasar? No se odian a morir.." – Dijo Alexia.

Bryan y Ray viéndose con ojos de Odio saliendo energía roja alrededor de ellos.

**FUERA DEL SHOW.**

"Váyanse a dormir antes de que pase algo mas." – Sugirió Alexia al ver la escena de Ray/Bryan.

"No estuvo tan mal, Yo pensé que nos iba a ir peor." – Dijo aliviado Big Brother.

"Es un alivio yo pensé que nos iban a matar con lo de la obra… Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. Pronto aparecerá nuestro primer invitado especial. Recuerden mandar Reviews. Nos vemos n.n"


	3. Cap 2: La primera prueba

5:40AM

"¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?" – Max viendo a Kenny y a Emily discutir.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" – Se quejaba Emily.

" 0.o" - Max

" Claro que no, ¿porque dices eso? " – Kenny tratándose de defenderse.

¬ ¬

"¿Qué paso aquí?" – Pregunto Max.

" Nada, oye Max tienes ojeras, ¿no pudiste dormir?" – Kenny tratándose de safarse de Emily

"No, No hubo tranquilidad en toda la noche." – Dijo Max recordando como paso la primera noche en la casa.

Flash Back

" Porque nadie me quiere " – Se decía Ray una y otra vez.

" Yo si te quiero " – Respondió Max.

" Me refiero a Alexia por ponerme con el Loco " – Señalando a Bryan que al parecer estaba sacando algo de la maleta.

" Jajajajaja " - Saca el látigo.

" Vez lo que te digo Maxie "

" Bryan, no se pueden tener armas dentro de la casa" – Dijo Big Brother.

¡¡Rayos!

"Gracias Big-Brother" – Le agradeció Ray.

" Pobre de Ray"

" Pero si se permiten golpes y peleas." - ¿Qué apoco pensaron que no iba a ver acción?

"Genial " – Bryan le da un golpe a Ray en el estomago y lo deja sin aire.

" ¿Porque me odias tanto?" – Ray se cuestionaba de donde venía el odio

de Bryan hacia el.

" Deja a Ray." – Decía Max tratando de defender a su amigo. Le la una patada a Bryan.

" Tu no te metas" - Le da un manotazo a Max.

" ¡MAX! Ya basta, no quería llegar a la fuerza pero tú me obligas."

" Así nunca podré dormir tranquilo junto a mi Ray" – Decía Max.

" ¿Qué dices Max? "

" No nada Ray, "

** Endofdaflashback **

" Y así fue toda la noche, de repente nos cansábamos pero Bryan seguía insistiendo. " – Dijo Max.

" Bueno me voy a bañar." – Emily se va.

" Pero no me has dicho que paso entre Emily y tú." – Preguntaba Max con curiosidad además que el ya había contado sobre su noche ahí en la casa.

" No paso nada."

" Es un pervertido, se la paso viéndonos los calzones y tocándonos donde no se debe. " – Afirmo Mariah que acababa de llegar.

" ¡Claro que no! " - Poniéndose rojo negando con la cabeza.

" Si no es cierto ¿porque te pones rojo? " – Se apresuro a decir Mariah.

" Lo que sucede es que me muevo mucho en la cama ¿No podemos cambiar de tema?"

" bueno..." - Max tratando de ayudar a Kenny. – "¿Los demás todavía no se levantan?"

"Es temprano son las 6:00 AM todos deben de estar dormidos especialmente Tyson." – Dijo Kenny sin titubear.

" ¿Y donde esta Ray?" – pregunto Mariah.

" Fue hacer el desayuno." – Dijo Max viendo como Mariah se va con Ray sin despedirse. Cuando llega a la cocina esta con Kai.

"Que débil eres…" – Dijo Kai

" Kai que haces aquí a solas con Ray." – Pregunto Mariah.

" Kai siempre se levanta temprano a entrenar así que ya esta acostumbrado." – Dijo un Ray ojereso...

" Ay Ray te vez muy mal, que le hicieron a mi Ray." – Obviamente esto había sucedido por Bryan.

"Todo es culpa de Bryan, no me dejo dormir. Bueno ahora iré a preparar el desayuno." – Y Ray siguió batiendo huevos.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" – Dijo Maria y Kai se va a la sala.

"Kai ¿Como pasaste la noche?" – Pregunto Max que seguía sentado en el sillón riéndose solo.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." - Kai se va al jardín.

"Valla que carácter tiene Kai." – Dijo Max para volver a sonreir otra vez.

**----------Flash Back -------**

**Cámara 15**

"Yo dormiré en medio de los dos." – Propuso Tyson.

" No, yo voy en medio." – Discutió Kai. – " _No quiero ni que mires a Tala."_

" Si Ty-chan quiere en medio así será." – Tala tratando de aprovecharse.

" Tú cállate." – Grito Kai.

" Ty-chan te vez muy bien en pijama." – Al parecer a Tala no le importaba que Tyson pensara que era un pervertido.

" ¬¬" – Kai se limitó a ver a Tala con odio.

" Tranquilos chicos." – Tyson trato de calmarlos.

" Esta bien, pero yo voy en medio." – Dijo Kai. Esto va para largo... u.u

"Pero yo quiero en medio." – Tyson nada tonto seguía insistiendo.

"Ya te dije que no." – Kai le dijo a Tyson.

" Para que no discutan, yo iré en medio." – Propuso Tala.

" ¬ ¬ " – Al parecer esto no alegro a nadie.

" ¿Nunca se van a poner de acuerdo?" – Interrumpió Big Brother alos tres.

¡¡NOO! - Todos

" Ya dejen a los demás dormir, si no se ponen de acuerdo yo elegiré donde dormirá cada uno. " – Digo BB

"¿Que hacías espiándonos?" – Tyson pregunto con curiosidad.

" Ese es mi trabajo." – Dijo BB

"Al menos no nos puedes ver la cara." – Dijo Tyson sacando la lengua.

"Si puedo, hay cámaras infrarrojas en toda la habitación. Bueno como veo que no se pondrán de acuerdo Y elegiré. Tala en medio, Mañana Tyson y después Kai." – Dijo BB una solución rapida y justa para los 3.

¬¬

"Tranquilízate Kai, no es para tanto. " – Trato de consolarlo Tyson.

"¡Si! En tu cara Kai." – Y al parecer Tala no ayudaba nada.

"Diviértanse chicos." – Dijo Alexia

"Tu que haces espiando, que pervertida" – Dijo Kai – " No lo puedo permitir, yo quiero en medio."

" Reglas son reglas." – Dijo BB para dejarlos de una vez por todas.

"¿Celoso Kai?" – Se burlo Tala.

"Hasta mañana." - Kai todo rojo de furia se acuesta sin voltear a verlos.

"Tienes frió Ty-chan, estas temblando." – Dijo Tala para apresurarse a abrazarlo.

"Si algo" - Tala abraza de la cintura a Tyson por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Ty-chan."

"Buenas noches." - Kai saliéndole fuego de furia apretando el puño del coraje al ver lo que estaba pasando.

6:25 AM

"Buenos días Max" – Dijo Robert.

"¡Y tu que haces tan temprano?" – Pregunto Max que al parecer nadie había podido dormir como Dios manda.

"No pude dormir en esa cama tan dura." – Robert haciendo comentarios sobre la casa...

"Deja mis camas, no te quejes." – Dijo BB enojándose un poco... (oigan digo en estos tiempos no hay $ como para tener algo mejor jejeje..).

" Como sea, ¿tu nos espías todo el tiempo?" – Sospecho Robert. Pero es obvio que si porque BB anda en todo.

"Ya les dije ese es mi trabajo."

"¿Qué no tienes vida?" – Pregunto Max.

"Pues me pagan por verlos."

"¿Cuánto?"

"Mucho"

¬¬

"Entonces viste la lucha de ayer BB" – Pregunto Bryan que acababa de entrar.

"¿Lucha?" – Dijo Robert que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Bryan.

" Si, pobre de nosotros." - Max vuelve a contar la historia mientras Bryan se ríe como psicópata.

"Y hoy en la noche viene más." – Dijo un orgulloso Bryan.

"Pero si te la pasas peleando de noche y haciendo las pruebas del día. ¿A que hora vas a dormir?" – Dijo BB

"¡Rayos!"

"Mejor déjanos dormir." – Ofreció Ray.

"No"

¬¬

7:50 AM

"Ya despierten, ya es hora de desayunar." – Dijo BB pero algunos ya estaban despiertos desde hace horas.

"Ya esta el desayuno para todos." – Dijo un animado Ray

" Excepto Robert, que no le damos anda porque se burla de mi casa. " – Dijo BB, algo rencoroso el tipo ¬¬

" No quiero su cochina comida." – Insistió Robert.

"Yo soy el mejor cocinero." – Dijo Ray.

" Eso es mentira, el mejor es Oliver y si me disculpas me voy a bañar." – Ahora si que Robert Calló a Ray por completo.

"Si, con agua muy fría." – Dijo BB

"Pobre Robert." – Dijo Max compadeciéndose de Robert.

Llegan todos al comedor los que se bañaron ya con ropa (Kai, Rei, Emily, Mariah, Max, Bryan). Y los demás con bata. Solo faltaban Tyson, Enrique y Robert. En eso llega Enrique

"¡NO TIENES RESPETO!" – Grito una alarmada Emily.

"NO LO PUEDO CREER." – Dijo Mariah tapándose los ojos cuando vio a Enrique sin playera y en calzones bien pegadicitos y apretados.

"o.o" – Oliver Sangrando de la nariz. – " Enriquito…."

"Así ya no queda nada a la imaginación." – Dijo Kenny.

¿¡Que?

"Yo todas las noches uso mi imaginación y sueño con Enrique." – Dijo Johnny sarcásticamente.

" A mi no me importa que me vean." – Dijo Enrique.

" A nosotras si." – Las chicas que seguían rojas como tomates.

"Oye Enrique, ten algo de decencia y vete a vestir." – Le ordeno Lee.

"Tú no digas nada que siempre andas sin camisa." – Dijo Enrique

" Pero al menos tengo pantalón."

"Si Enrique quiere andar así, es mejor para nosotros, Más ratting para el Show." – Dijo BB que se reía a carcajadas.

" ¬¬ Que desconsideración" – Dijo Lee.

" Me iré a vestir." – Enrique se fue a un baño.

Bueno después de que Enique se fue a cambiar. Todos desayunaron y empezaron con el aseo de la casa que les toco. Ray y Mariah Desayuno. Max, Kenny, Oliver y Bryan Sacudir. Robert, Enrique, Jonny y Michael Baño. Lee, Tala y Emily Lavar los platos. Enrique y Kai Tender las camas. Tyson Cuidar a la vaca.

" Oigan donde esta Tyson, ¿no debería de estar ordeñando?" – Pregunto Michael y que estaba a punto de descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"¡¡¡Tyson! TYSON. NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODAVIA SIGAS DORMIDO. YA TE TIENES QUE DESPERTAR." – Grito Big Brother aturdiendo a todos.

En la habitación 

"¿Eh?" – Tyson

"Despierta U.U" – Dijo Bigbrother.

" Hoy madrugué."

O.O – Bueno entonces Tyson ya no desayuno porque ya era la hora de comer.

" Grrrrrr.."

"O.O ¿Pero que es eso?" – Dijo Mariah

" Es el león de Robert que libero." – Dijo Johnny como si nada hubiera pasado.

" O.O ¿León?" – Dijo Kenny.

"Que horrible lugar ya no lo puedo soportar." – Se quejaba Robert.

"Deja de quejarte Robert." – Trato de tranquilizarlo Oliver.

" Es que tengo hambre, aunque supongo que la comida ha de saber horrible." – Seguía Robert de necio.

"¡Oye! Mi comida sabe muy bien." – Se apresuro a decir Ray que no le gustaba que lo insultaran por su cocina.

" Así es, Ray es un gran cocinero." – Afirmo Mariah.

"Bueno me voy a ordeñar a la vaca." – Dijo Tyson saliendo al jardín.

" Ya vamos a decir quien es cada quien en la obra. ¿Tyson sigues aquí? Ya vete con la pobre vaca." – Ordeno BB y todos se van a la sala.

"¿Me extrañaron?" – Aparece Alexia en la tele.

¡No!

" ¬¬ bueno, los personajes serán…" – Dijo muy al grano Alexia.

Espejo: Michael

Reina: Emily

Bruja: Mariah

Esclavo: Robert

Príncipe: Kai

Cazador: Lee

Tigre: Bryan

Blanca Nieves: Tyson

Enanos: Tala, Jonny, Oliver, Enrique, Kenny, Max y Ray.

" La Reina y la bruja ¿Qué no es la misma?" – Pregunto Mariah

"¡No!" – Se limitó a contestar Alexia.

"¿Pero donde esta el guión?" – Pregunto Kenny.

"No hay guión, ustedes pueden inventarlo." – Dijo Alexia

" ¿Por qué un tigre?" – Dijo un Ray algo sacado de onda.

"Pues porque es mi historia y yo quiero que salga un tigre ¬¬"

" Yo no sabía que había un tigre en la historia." – Dijo Johnny

" Usen la imaginación." – Alegó Alexia.

" Yo no entiendo porque poner a Tyson como Blanca Nieves cuando puedes poner alguna de las mujeres." – Dijo Max preguntándose eso una y otra vez.

" Es el castigo por levantarse tarde y tener a la vaquita hambrienta." – Dijo Alexia para después ver a Tyson llegar de con la vaca.

"¿Quién voy a ser?"

"Te gustara mucho Tyson." – Dijo Michael en tono de burla.

" ¿Cuál me toco? Quiero saber. YA DIGAN." – Tyson empezó a impacientarse

"¡¡¡BLANCA NIEVES!" - Todos se empezaron a reír.

" ¡¿QUÉ? Nada más quieren que haga el ridículo." – Dijo Tyson. (**NA:** La verdad si nos encantan los ridículos ea ea).

"hhmm" – Susurró Kai para después fingir molesto. – "Porque a mi."

" Kai aunque finjas todos saben lo de Tyson" – Dijo Alexia.

"¿ Que con Tyson?" – Pregunto Oliver.

"Nada ¬¬ mejor pónganse a practicar." – Dijo Alexia.

Estuvieron practicando un buen rato y empezaron a vestirse como los personajes para empezar la obra.

+ Primera prueba +

**LA OBRA**

" Espejo, espejito, dime quien es la mas hermosa." – Pregunto la reina, o sea Emily.

" Tu no CREEME." – Michael haciendola de espejo insensible.

"Cállate tonto." – Grito la bruja... digo Emily.

" Así no va ¬¬" – Se quejo BB

" Blanca Nieves es el más hermoso, digo hermosa del reino." – Afirmo Michael.

"Tendré que matarla. Que venga el cazador." – la reina llamó a su humilde cazador.

Lee ya detrás de ella. – "¿Me llamaban?"

"Ve y mata a Blanca Nieves ¡Ahora!" – Dijo la reina sin titubear.

"Si que Emily es una bruja." – Dijo Michael en voz baja.

" ¬¬ y tu muévete Lee." – Emily tronandole los dedos en la cara a Lee.

"¿Por qué mejor no la encierra?" – Propuso Lee que no quería matar a nadie.

" LLevala al bosque y mátala. No confió en ti, así que para comprobar que la mataste tráeme su corazón." – Dijo Emily.

" ¿Corazón? Mejor te traigo otra cosa menos asquerosa." – Lee puso cara de alarmado.

"Yo quiero el corazón." – Replico Emily.

" Aunque la mates seguirás siendo la más fea." – Dijo Michael el espejo en tono de burla.

" Mejor me voy a matar a Tyson." – Huyó Lee y fue al jardín con Tyson.

"Oye, ¿No quieres ir al bosque?" – Pregunto Lee despistando.

"No, gracias." – Tyson fingiendo con voz de mujer.

" Te aguantas y vámonos al bosque." – Insistió Lee y se van al bosque.

Grrrrr…ggrr….gr….

"¿Qué es eso?" – Pregunto Lee

Con los ojos llorosos. – "Ay, es un TIGRE sálvame Lee."

"De todos modos te vas a morir."

"¿Qué? Me engañaste"

"Esta bien, seré bueno." – Dice Lee a Tyson. Mata al tigre y le saca el corazón.

"Nunca vuelvas al castillo. Adiós"

"No me abandones." – Comenzo a rogar Tyson pero Lee era muy rápido y se va.

En el castillo 

" Aquí esta el corazón"

"Espejo, ¿Quién es la mas hermosa ahora?" – Dijo Emily orgullosa.

"Ya te dije que tu no, es Blanca Nieves." – El espejo mas feliz que nunca.

"Pero aquí tengo el corazón."

"Y1o me voy de aquí" – Lee analizando la situación y se va corriendo.

"Ese es un corazón de Tigre. Blanca Nieves sigue viva y se encuentra en algún lugar del bosque." – Dijo con orgullo Michael.

" Maldito cazador, mejor traigan al esclavo." – Dijo Emily.

"A sus ordenes Reina." – Robert hizo una reverencia

"Ve al bosque a matar a Blanca Nieves."

"Claro.." – Dijo Robert para después pensar. - "En cuanto salga del castillo me marcho para nunca volver."

**En el bosque.**

"Estoy perdida " – Se quejaba Tyson.

"Hola, Hoy es un día muy feliz." – Dijo Max.

" Que linda niña, ¿vives en castillo verdad?" – Dijo Kenny que era de los enanoms mas normales.

"AChu achu… coff coff" – Se limitó a decir Oliver.

"ooww.." – Ray acostado en el piso bostezando. – "Que flojera…"

"Perfecto, una niña que cuidar." – Dijo Johnny con sarcasmo. (Por si no saben que enano es, el es gruñon ¬¬ obvio no?).

"Sálvenme de la bruja." – Suplico Tyson.

"Claro que si, lo que quieras." – Dijo Tala.

"……………" – Enrique moviendo las orejas.

" Bienvenida, el es Feliz (Señalando a Max) Estornudo (Oliver) Tontin (Enrique) Gruñón (Jonny), Perezoso (Ray) Y yo Inteligente." – Dijo Kenny presentando a sus amigos.

"Oigan ¿y yo que?" – Se preguntaba Tala que enano era.

« ……… »

« Tu seras …. Serás…." – Dijo Tyson tratando de pensar algun nombre. – " Yo no se me los nombres de los enanos, que esperaban a mi solo me importa el beyblade."

"Mejor a mi díganme Tala el demoledor."

O.O Bueno –Todos.

"Tengo que dormir." – Dijo Ray

Mientras tanto en el castillo 

"¿Por qué tarda tanto el esclavo?" – Pregunto Emily.

"No se, pero sigues siendo la mas fea"

"Ya me enoje, iré a matar yo mismo a Blanca Nieves " - Se transforma en la bruja y sale Mariah vestida en harapos.

"Le daré una manzana con veneno para que se muera y solo podrá despertar con el beso de un príncipe." – Dijo Mariah.

"¿No seria mejor matarla en lugar de hacer tonterías?" – recomendó el espejo que no era nada tondo.

" Pues no."- Y sin saber que mas decir Mariah se va al bosque con una canasta de manzanas. Mientras tanto en la casa de los enanos.

" Nos vamos a trabajar." – Kenny cantando de gusto.

"……………" – Enrique moviendo las orejas y todo lo que podía mover.

" Achu… vámonos achuu…." - Oliver sacando a volar a todos.

"Salud.. -.-" – Repuso Tyson.

"Que felicidad. Hoy es un día hermoso." –Dijo Max viendo hacia el cielo, admirando unos cuantos pájaros que pasaban por ahí.

"Cállate." – Dijo Johnny molesto por el comentario alegre de Max.

"Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo." – Dijo Kenny. (Alexia: Trabajan en su propia mina ¬¬)

"Yo me quedare aquí a dormir." – Bostezo el flojo de Ray.

"Oigan. Yo no se que decir. No tengo personalidad -.-" – Interrumpió Tala que estaba muy aburrido sin hacer nada.

Bueno todos se van menos Ray que estaba dormido en su cama.

"Hola niña hermosa, no le compras una manzana a esta pobre viejecita." – Dijo Mariah

"¿Canto cuestan?" – Pregunto Tyson.

"Te la regalo."

"Bueno" - Se la come – " Sabe horrible." - Y se desmaya

**Después de rato llegan todos los enanos.**

" ¡Blanca Nieves!" – Grito Tala

"No! Despierta." – Dijo Kenny.

"Ya me desperté. No griten tanto." – Interrumpió Ray molesto por el borlote.

"El día es feliz pase lo que pase." – Max haciendo comentarios tarados de felicidad.

" Tu no Ray, la niña." – Se molesto Johnny.

"…….." – Enrique Bailando

" Ashu… que hacemos Kenny." – Dijo Oliver. En eso llega el príncipe.

"Yo la despertare con un beso." – Dijo Kai decisivo.

Adelante

Kai se sonrojó un poco." - Esta bien.

Kai acerco sus labios cerca de Tyson. No lo podía creer. Por fin iba a besar a su ser tan amado. Primero vio su tierna cara morena con los ojos cerrados. Luego humedeció sus labios y se decidió a hacerlo. Se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron con los suyos. El beso duro algunos minutos hasta que fue interrumpido por…

"No te saldrás con la tuya." – Dijo Mariah,

"Demasiado tarde." – Dijo Kai.

"¿Qué paso?" – Pregunto Tyson que acababa de despertar.

En eso Mariah y Kai se ponen a luchar y la Mariah cae en un barranco.

¡¡Si!

"Y todos vivieron felices para siempre." – Dijo BB – "Bueno al menos Max"

" Así es, Y ahora todos se Irán a cenar y luego a dormir." – Propuso Alexia.

"¿Qué significa eso? Ya se acabo el capitulo." – Se alarmo BB.

" Así es, pero mañana estará nuestro invitado especial y será la primera nominación." – Dijo Alexia.

"¿No los puedo nominar yo?"

"No, lo siento BB -.-U Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces."

Perdón pero me borraron mi fic y tengo que cambiar el formato. Espero que les este gustando, casi no ha cambiado nada, pero tiene un poco mas de descripción. Chao!


	4. PRIMERA NOMINACION:::

Al día siguiente los alumnos de Big Brother les espera un día diferente en la casa.

" Pasen a la sala" – anunció la misteriosa voz de Big Brother

" Me extrañaron, aquí esta una amiga conmigo" – Dijo Alexia desde la televisión.

" Hola chicos" – Dijo una niña de pelo azul oscuro con mechones delante de color azul aqua. Ella era Oro Makoto.

"Y Nosotros visitaremos la casa por 1 día" – Dijo Alexia con gusto.

" ¡¡Si! Prepárense para sufrir"

"¡¡¡Nooo!" – Gritaron los habitantes de la casa

"Pero primero tendrán que pasar al confesionario y decir quienes son los nominados" – afirmó Alexia

"Primero las mujeres, Mariah al confesionario" – Ordenó Bigbrother

" Ray te voy a extrañar." – Dijo Mariah y entro al confesionario

** DenTro ConFeSiOnArIo MARIAH **

"¿Como te ha ido en estos días?" – Pregunto BB

"Muy bien, puedo estar junto a mi Ray todo el tiempo. Aunque ese Bryan ¬¬ como molesta a Ray. Pero aun así puedo cocinar con Ray y cuidarlo y …" – de repente Mariah se detuvo al oir los ronquidos de Big Brother.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ"

"¿Big Brother?"

" Mami no quiero ir a la escuela.. ZzZzZ"

"o.0" – Mariah se asusto al no saber que pasaba con Big Brother.

"¿Que? que pasa… Mami"

" -.- No me estaba poniendo atención." – Dijo Mariah resignada

"A si muy interesante…" – Dijo BB que se acababa de despertar.

"¬¬ No escuchaste nada de lo que dije."

"No, pero el resumen es Ray" – Se burló BB

"Bueno, empecemos de nuevo." – Dijo Mariah para empezar a hablar de Ray.

"¡¡No! Ahora di a tus nominados"

" Bryan con 2 puntos porque maltrata a mi Ray y Enrique con 1 porque no se viste."

" Bueno como digas. Ya vete" – Y al decir esto BB abrió la puerta para que saliera Mariah

**Fuera del ConFeSiOnArIo **

"Ya salio Mariah…" – Comentó Alexia

"Ray-chan, nomine a Bryan para que salga y ya no te moleste." – Dijo con gusto la pelirosa.

"Se supone que nadie debe de saber a quien nominas." – Dijo Alexia

" Emily al confesionario." – Volvió a llamar BB

** DenTro Del ConFeSiOnArIo EMILY **

"Hola Big Brother"

"Hola, ¿Como te ha ido en la casa?" – Pregunto sin preocupación BB

"Todo bien. Excepto por Michael que siempre esta ahí de molesto. Y Enrique que nunca se pone ropa. Pero todo esta muy bien, aunque no entiendo de que sirve tenernos encerrados aquí. Bueno también tenía una duda." – Dijo con cara de curiosidad Emily.

" ¿Cuál?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" – pregunto Emily.

"Yo soy Big Brother"

"No, pero tu nombre real" – Al parecer Emily quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

" Pues.. No puedo decir" – Dijo inocentemente BB

"¿Porque? Exigimos un poco de consideración. Queremos saber quien nos encerró."

" ejem.. Bueno ahora tus nominados" – Trato de cambiar el tema Big Brother.

" No voy a nominar a nadie hasta que digas tu identidad" – Dijo Emily

"¿Nominados? Dejame adivinar Enrique y Michael ¬¬" – Repuso BB

¬¬

" Vete" – Ordenó Big Brother

¬¬

** Fuera del ConFeSiOnArIo **

"Ese Big Brother…" – Renegó Emily saliendo del confesionario

"Emily ¿te sientes bien?" – Le pregunto Kenny

" Será la próxima." – susurró Emily.

" Tyson al confesionario. ¿Tyson? ¿TYSON?" – Gritaba en el micrófono Big Brother y hasta que todos quedaron aturdidos. Y al parecer Tyson estaba todavía dormido en su cuarto.

"n.nU jejeje creo que tendrá que esperar" – Dijo Alexia que también veía por una de las camaras roncando a Tyson.

" Y les apuesto a que esta soñando con Kai" – Comento Oro

0.0

" Mejor pasa tu primero Bryan." – Dijo Big Brother

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" ¿Como te ha ido?"

" Mis nominados son Robert 2 y Mariah 1"

0.0

" ¿Me puedo ir?" – Preguntó Bryan dirigiéndose a la puerta

" Tienes que decir porque los nominas"

" Robert porque me da lastima y Mariah no la soporto" – se burló Bryan un poco y sonrió

"Si odias tanto a Ray ¿porque no lo nominas?"

" Luego ya no va a ver diversión. JajajajaJaJaJaJaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. " Bryan se va muriéndose de risa.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Eso fue rápido." – afirmó Oro

" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA " – Bryan reía a mas no poder.

" Big no los traumes ¬¬" – Dijo Alexia viendo con odio una de las camaras.

" Max al confesionario." – Dijo BB ignorando a Alexia.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

"Hola Max"

" Hola Biggy n.n"

"¿Como te la has pasado estos días?"

"Genial n.n" – Dijo Max con una gran sonrisa.

" ¿Genial? Pero que hay de Bryan"

" Pues si, pero no importa. Mientras este Ray todo será felicidad. n.n"

" Ah no, otra Mariah que genial... ¬¬ " – Dijo Big con sarcasmo.

"n.n"

" Tus nominados."

"n.n Bryan con 2 y Robert con 1"

" Puedes irte"

"n.n"

0.0u – BB viendo como Max se retiraba tan "feliz".

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

n.n

" ¿Porque tan feliz?" – Pregunto Kenny

" Porque nomine a Bryan y Mariah también. Y no creo que seamos los únicos." – Dijo Max con orgullo.

" ¿Que todos me van a nominar a mi?" – Pregunto Bryan. Que obviamente no quería salir.

" JAjajaja pobre Bryan, pero si te nominan todavía tendrás una semana para que puedas torturar." – Prepuso Alexia sin pensar en el pobre de Ray.

" No des ideas" – Dijo Ray

" Oliver al confesionario."

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Hola Oliver"

" Hola Big Brother. Primero que nada quiero agradecerte…" – Oliver se sonrojo ligeramente.

"0.0 ¡Al fin! Alguien que no reclama. ¿Y que me vas a agradecer?" – pregunto BB con curiosidad.

" ¿Nadie puede oir? "

" Nop, aunque Alexia y Oro-chan si lo vera pero nada mas…. " – dijo BB (Y todos los que lean el fic).

"bueno yo te queria agradecer…" – Todo rojo como tomate.

" ¿Si?"

": ….. este…."

" ¿¿SI?"

" …Yo…."

" ¡¿SI! "

"Que gracias por permitir que Enriquito pueda andar así." – Casi sangrando de la nariz.

" ohh era eso, bueno de nada" – Dijo BB decepcionado. (NA: pss que se imaginaba ¬¬)

" Sip, bueno me voy"

" ¡Hey! Espera tus nominados." – Dijo BB dándose cuenta de que Oliver no había votado por nadie.

" Mariah con 2 y Robert con 1" – Dijo Oliver

"Puedes irte..."

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

"Oh que confesion Oliver" – Grito Alexia de repente.

"Lastima que nadie en la casa sabe" – Dijo Oro

"¿Saber que?" – Pregunto Lee que estaba todo el tiempo viendo todo lo que hacían Alexia y Oro.

" Nada" – Dijo Alexia

"u.u" – Oliver todo morado..

"¬¬" – De repente la actitud de Big Brother había cambiado

" ¿Qué pasa Big?" – Todos se preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

"El tonto ese al confesionario" – Dijo Big brother moviendo una camara hacia.. ¡ROBERT!

" ¬¬" – Robert caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del confesionario.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

¬¬ - Big Brother veía fijamente a Robert

¬¬ - Robert viendo con odio a BB

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

20 minutos después.

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

¬¬ - Big Brother

¬¬ - Robert

¬¬ - Big Brother

"¬¬ Me nomino 2 veces" – Finalmente Robert dijo algo después de esa ración de miraditas.

" ¬¬ Eso no se puede." – Dijo Big Brother con indiferencia.

" No me importa, Adios" – Robert trata de salir por la puerta pero Big Brother no la abre. – " ¬¬ dejame salir"

"Como quieras ¬¬" – Big Brother abre la puerta.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" 0.0 Eso duro demasiado. ¿ Porque tardaron tanto?" – pregunto Lee

" ¿De que tanto hablaban?" – Dijo Alexia

" ¬¬" – Parece Que Robert seguía de mal humor.

" Lee al confesionario ¬¬" - aun viendo a Robert con odio.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Hola Big Bro"

" ¬¬ Maldito"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Lee preguntó sin saber que era lo que había pasado entre Robert y Big Brother.

" Nada, ese Robert me las pagara"

"-.-U como digas.."

" Bueno, Tus nominados"

" No lo se, no estoy muy seguro" – Dijo Lee rascándose la cabeza

" ¿Alguien que te ha molestado o algo?" – Preguntó BB

" No nadie"

" ¿Alguna pelea o algo?"

" No "

" Nomina a alguien" – Empezo Big Brother a desesperarse.

" No tengo a quien nominar"

" Nomina a Robert " – Una ligera sonrisa surgió en Big Brother.

" ¿Por qué?"

"Me cae mal"

" Pero yo no quiero nominar a Robert"

" ¿Qué? Tus nominados son Robert y Mariah…" – Dijo Big Brother ya harto de la actitud de Lee.

" Yo nunca dije que…" – Dijo Lee tratando de hacer entender a Big Brother. En eso se oye el timbre de la puerta para que Lee salga. - " ¡Yo quiero nominar a Enrique!"

" Bueno Enrique y Robert." - Sigue sonando el timbre.

" Pero yo no quiero nominar a Robert"

"Fuera… ¬¬ " – Al parecer hablar de Robert ponía muy mal a BB

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Big Brother esta de mal humor" – Comentó Lee

« ¿Que le hiciste Robert? « - ¨Pregunto Alexia

" Kai al confesionario."

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Hola"

" Tala y Jonny" – Se limitó a decir Kai.

" Pero…"

"……." – Kai le da una mirada de muerete. (NA: ustedes saben, la clásica mirada de Kai). BB abre la puerta y Kai sale.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Uy y deciamos que Bryan había sido rápido" – Dijo Alexia

"Si pero es obvio que nomino a Tala" – Dijo Burlonamente Oro

" Eso no te incumbe" – Dijo Kai

"Estas celoso de Tala" – Se siguió burlando Oro. Kai estaba a punto de contestarle a gritos pero Big Brother interrumpió.

"Jonny al confesionario"

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Hola"

"Hola que felicidad hablar contigo" – repuso sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

" ¿Como te la has pasado?" – Intentó ser amable Big Brother una vez mas.

"¡Genial! ¡Me muero por ganar!" El maestro del sarcasmo insistía.

"¬¬ Tus nominados" – Dijo BB ya ignorándolo.

" Ohh Voy a nominar, no lo puedo creer"

" ¡¡Ya déjate de sarcasmos!" – Grito ya harto Big Brother

" Esta bien. Nomino a Kai y a Enrique."

" ¿A ti también te molesta que ande en calzones?" –Se burló Big Brother contento de ver la cara de Johnny toda roja.

" ¬¬ No, su actitud. El niño excéntrico"

" bueno como sea, puedes irte" – Ordenó BB

"¡No! Yo quiero estar mas tiempo con mi idolo" – Se burló Johnny

¬¬

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

"Hola Jonny como te fue" – Pregunto Michael

" Muy bien, me muero por volver a entrar ahí" – Dijo Johnny

¬¬

" Kenny al confesionario"

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Hola Big Brother"

" Hola Kenny"

" ¿Dónde esta Dizzy?" – Y al decir esto Kenny empezo a buscarla abajo del sillón.

" Con Alexia"

" Alexia esta afuera" – Dijo Kenny

" Me la va a dar a mi "

"¡¡Dizzy! Yo la quiero."

" Tus nominados"

"¿Si nomino me dan a Dizzy?"

" Si "

" A Robert con 2, pobre no creo que resista mucho y a Tala con 1"

" ¿Por qué a Tala?"

" Es que se convierte en Cyber-Tala y me recuerda mucho a Dizzy."

" ¬¬ puedes irte "

" No sin mi Dizzy"

" Yo no la tengo, dile a Alexia"

" ¬¬ bueno. "

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" ¬¬" – Kenny viendo a la tele con amenaza.

"¡Qué!" – repuso Alexia

" Dizzy" – Se limitó a decir Kenny

" La tiene Big-Brother " – Mintió Alexia

" ¡¡Damela!" - Empieza a golpear la tele hasta que Lee y Ray lo detienen.

"-.-U Michael al confesionario."

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" ¿Y este lugar que?" – Dijo Michael viendo a todos lados.

" Tus nominados"

" A la gata y la mujer bestia"

O.O

"¿Qué?"

" Nada, olvidalo. -.-U" – Big Brother le abrió la puerta a Michael para que se retirara.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" ¿Quién es Big Brother?" – Salió diciendo Michael

"Es lo que yo quiero saber" – Dijo Emily

"Tu cállate" – Michael le dijo a Emily

" Cállate, tu llegaste preguntando"

"Por eso te nomine mujer-bestia" – Dijo Michael.

" Mejor continuemos… Enrique al confesionario"

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Hola"

" Hola campeón"

"¿ Como te ha ido en estos días?" – No era que realmente quería saber Big Brother esa pregunta pero la tenía que preguntar para el público.

" Bien, pero creo que a nadie le gusta que ande en calzones viejo"

" Listo para el Tabledance."

"¿Que?"

" Pondremos una cámara especial en el baño solo para ti." – Dijo Big Brother pensando el el Raiting que iban a tener si hacían eso $.$

" Las chicas lindas podrán verme, las bellas y perversas."

" Bueno tus nominados."

" Mariah y Robert." – Dijo Enrique. (NA: Y eso que Robert es su "amigo" y el lider de su equipo).

" ¡Si! Nominen a Robert MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" – Dijo Con gusto Big Brother mientras gozaba de gusto.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAa" – Enrique se empezo a reir tan estupidamente como lo hacía Big Brother.

" ¿Tu de que te ries?"

" No ¿tu de que te ries?"

¬¬

" Yujoo…" Enrique salta del sillon y sale bailando.

" Ahora ya se porque Jonny te nomino." – Dijo BB viendo a Enrique hacer el ridículo.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" YuuUuuJo0o0o0 "- Llego Enrique que todavía seguía bailando.

O.O

" Pero que sucedió ahí adentro." – Se dijo Oliver a sí mismo.

" Enrique se volvió loco." – Afirmo Alexia.

" Ray al confesionario"

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

"Hola"

"Hola Ray"

" ¿Acaso es otra prueba del señor Dickenson?" – Por lo visto Bryan tenía paranoico a Ray

"No"

" Estoy listo para superarlas" – Segía insistiendo Ray

" Dije que no."

" Entonces ¿que tengo que hacer?"

" Nominar…"

"….." – Se puso pensativo Ray

" ¿Si?"

"¡¡¡BRYAN!" – Grito dejando sordo a Big Brother

"¿Y a quien mas?"

"Odio a Bryan ¡no lo soporto!" – Seguí gritando cosas de Bryan.

" Tienes que nominar a alguien más"

" ¡¡¡BRYAN! " – Ray se empieza a convulsionar.

" Fuera de mi confesionario ¬¬" - Ray se va gritando cosas sobre Bryan.

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" AHhhHHhhHHh… Bryan..." – Dijo Ray

" Que quieres…" – Dijo Bryan preparándose para golpear a Ray

" Primero Bryan, luego Enrique y ahora Ray. Big Brother no los traumes" – Se quejo Alexia.

" ¬¬ Yo no hago nada. Tala al confesionario"

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" El amante de Kai" – Bromeó Big Brother

" ¿Qué? " – Dijo Tala enojado.- " Computando…… "

o.o

" Accesando datos…"

" No puede ser ¬¬" – Se quejo Big Brother. (NA: ¿qué día para nominar no?)

" Mis nominados son…"

" ¿Ya eres Tala?" – Preguntó BB aliviado.

" Soy Tala el Demoledor." – Definitivamente se volvio loco Tala.

" Bueno tus nominados"

"Mis nominados son Kai y Max" – Dijo Tala en su forma de demoledor.

" ¿Max? "

" Si, para que Bryan torture a Ray a gusto, sin interferencias"

" Bueno eres el único que lo nominó ¬¬. Bueno ya vete"

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Porque nadie nominó a Max" – Tala salió preguntando a todos.

" Mejor para mi, Torturo a los 2" - Se burló Bryan

" ¬¬ " – Max y Ray viendo con ojos de muerete a Byan

" ¿Donde esta Tyson?" – Se preguntó Alexia para después ver que todavía seguía profundamente dormido.

" ¡¡Ty-chan despierta!" – Dijo Oro que era la prima de Tyson.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Se despertó Tyson que traia toda la baba por fuera.

" Al confesionario"

" Si… -o-" - Pero Tyson estaba tan dormido que se mete al baño.

u.u

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" ¡Al Fin! El ultimo loco" – Bailaba de gusto.

" ¿Quién es?" – Pregunto Tyson.

" Big brother ¬¬"

"¿Me puedes ver?"

" Si"

" ¿Puedes ver esto?" – Tyson dijo sacando la lengua.

"Si"

"¿Y esto?" – Dijo pero ahora parado sobre un pie.

" Si"

"¿Y esto también?" - saltando en el sillón, sacando la lengua.

" Si"

" Y que tal esto…"

"¬¬ Di tus nominados y vete." – Interrumpió Big Brother después de ver las tonterías de Tyson.

" Nomino a Robert con 2 pobre Robert y a Bryan con 1 pobre Ray." – Dijo Tyson.

" Puedes retirarte"

" ¿Puedes ver cuando me voy?" – Preguntó el peliazul.

" Si…u,u"

" Bueno Big-Brother me la pase muy bien aquí. Este asiento esta muy cómodo."

" ¡Largo! " – Gritó BB desesperado

" Pero…."

" ¡Fuera!"

" Pero… "

" Tendré que llamar a seguridad…"

" Ya se hizo tarde, mejor me voy. Tengo una vaca que alimentar"

" Gracias a Dios."

** ConFeSiOnArIo **

" Todos están locos. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?" – Dijo Big Brother lamentándose de su sufrimiento

" ¿Ya nominaron todos?" – Pregunto Oro

" Así es. Y los resultados son estos. "

Robert – 13

Mariah – 7

Bryan – 7

Enrique – 4

Kai – 4

Tala – 3

Jonny – 1

Emily - 1

Max - 1

Michael – 1

Tyson – 0

Kenny – 0

Ray – 0

Lee - 0

Oliver – 0

LOS QUE PUEDEN SALIR SON **ROBERT, MARIAH O BRYAN**. ASI QUE VOTEN PARA VER QUIEN SALE.

".. ¡¿por qué me nominan!" – Dijo Mariah

"¿Qué ya no quieren que torture a Ray?" – Dijo Bryan

" GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS." – Dijo de felicidad Robert que ya no quería saber nada de big brother.

Alexia: Bueno, manden **REVIEWS** para ver quien sale**, VOTEN**. y recuerden que en el próximo capitulo **Oro-chan** y **Yo** los haremos sufrir Recuerden que habrá mas invitados especiales.

Oro-chan: Así es

Todos: ¬¬ no por favor

Big-Brother: Saquen a Robert.

Alexia: Hasta la próxima.


	5. Cap 3: PrueBa DeL HueVo: día 1

Oro-chan: ¿Quién va a salir de la casa?

Alexia: Aun no sabemos, pero hoy no saldrá nadie.

Oro-chan: ¿Cuando vamos a entrar a la casa?

Alexia: En este instante. (Se prenden las cámaras y empiezan a gravar en vivo)

" Hola de nuevo. Oro-chan y yo estamos apunto de entrar a la casa. Ya estamos entrando.. " Decía Alexia por el micrófono y entrando a la casa. –" Ya entramos".

Cuando todos vieron a Alexia (La la habían visto ellos, pero no me describí u) , era de estatura baja, piel blanca, delgada y cuerpo bien desarrollado, ojos miel , pelo largo y pelirrojo y llevaba el pelo agarrado en una cola y copete hasta los hombros. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y blusa negra sin mangas. Traía guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos. Tenis Nike negros.

Y en cuanto a Oro-chan. Era de la estatura casi de Kai. Tenía el pelo y ojos azules (Como Tyson) , cuerpo bien desarrollado y esbelta. Ropa traía una pantalonera negra con una raya roja a los lados. Y una blusa roja de manga larga. Tenis Nike rojos con negro. (Alexia: Es que Nike nos patrocinó) Es prima de Tyson, se me olvido mencionarlo en el capitulo pasado --u

" ¡¡Prima! ¿Como has estado?" – Llego Tyson a saludar a su prima.

"Muy bien"

" Hola Alexita, no te había visto bien, pero te vez muy bien hoy" – Dijo Enrique

" ¬¬" – Oliver viendo con odio a la tal Alexia.

" ¡¡A CANTAR!" – Alexia saca su micrófono otra vez y se pone a bailar.

O.O

" Es broma, soy la anfitriona y tengo que traer un micrófono". – A todos les sale una gota atrás de la cabeza. Y Alexia se pone a hablar otra vez. – " Bueno, hoy habrá prueba para los de la casa, así que espero que esten preparados. **Mariah **hasta el momento lleva **7** puntos. **Robert** lleva **4** puntos (No odio a Robert, pero Big-Brother si -.-) y **Bryan 4** puntos. Así que si quieren que salga alguno de los tres sigan votando."

" Que salga Mariah" – Dijo Oro

" No, Mariah no, que salga Bryan." – Dijo Ray

" Que se vaya Robert" – De repente BB se metió a la platica.

"Con mucho gusto, déjenme Salir." – Robert se dirige hacia la puerta.

" Tranquilos todos. Hoy será la prueba en parejas, así que todos escojan a una." – Dijo Alexia

" ¡¡Ty-chan!" – Grito Tala

" Oli, tu vas conmigo" – Dijo Enrique

" ¡No! Ni me hables" – Le grito en la cara a Enrique. Que seguía celoso por que a Enrique parecía tomarle mucha atención a Alexia.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" – Enrique se acercó a Oliver sin entender lo que pasaba.

" Vete con Alexia" – Gritó con furia Oliver.

O.O – Alexia alejándose de ellos sin saber que pasaba pero sabía que habían mensionado su nombre.

" Ray, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?" – le Preguntó Max a Ray.

" Eso ni hablar ¡¡Ray es mío!" – Intervino Mariah.

" Que Ray decida con quien." – Propuso Max

"Eh… ejem…. Yo…" – Ray realmente estaba en aprietos.

" Ya dijo que yo" – Inventó Mariah.

" Max, tu vente conmigo" – Llego Oliver jalando a Max.

¬¬ - Enrique solo se fue a otro lado.

" u.u, esta bien" – Se resigno Max.

" Tyson, tu y yo seremos equipo" – Ordeno Kai

" ¿Quieres ir conmigo?" – Los ojos de Tyson se pusieron brillositos.

" Con quien mas, no pienso estar con alguno de esos locos." – Mintió Kai, solo era una escusa para estar con Tyson.

" Yo no tengo con quien" – Dijo Emily.

" ¡Ja! Nadie te quiere." – Grito Michael. Pero en eso se acerca Kenny a los dos.

"Emily si quieres puedes ir conmigo" – Dijo Kenny poniéndose todo rojo como tomate.

" n.n Claro que si."

"¬¬" - Ahora era Michael el que ya no tenía equipo.

"Por tratar Mal a Emily te paso eso -.-" – Alexia metió sus narices

" Kai, que raro que tu quieras ser pareja de Ty-chan" – Dijo Oro tambien metiendo sus narices.

" ¬¬ Déjame en paz." – fue lo unico que dijo Kai antes de alejarse de todos.

" ¿Ya escogieron sus parejas?" – Preguntó entusiasmada Alexia

"¡¡Ya!" – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y así las parejas quedaron así:

Jonny – Robert

Oliver- Max

Ray – Mariah

Kenny – Emily

Tyson – Kai

Bryan – Tala

Lee - Michael

" Oigan yo no tengo pareja " – Nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaba Enrique.

" Por decir cosas que no debes de decir. " – Dijo Oliver enojado.

" Bueno, mejor para mi, no tengo que hacer la tonta prueba" – Dijo enojado Enrique

" ¿Quién dijo que no? Si tendrás pareja" – Dijo Big Brother. ¿Qué? Apoco creían que no estaba. Siempre se la pasa viendo a todos por las camaras.

" Pero ¿Quién?. " – Se preguntaba Oro

" ¬¬ Que sea Alexia" – Dijo BB

"¿Y porque yo?" – Preguntó Alexia

" Porque si"

" Mejor con Oro-chan" – Sugirió Alexia

"No ¬¬" – al parecer Oro-chan tampoco quería estar con el lunático de Enriquito.

" Saquen a Robert y así no hay ningún problema" - Dijo BB

¬¬

" Se pone mejor. Ahora voy con Alexita." – Dijo Enrique poniendo cara de pervertido. Y Oliver viendo Alexia con odio. Después de mucho discutir sacaron todos a la conclusión. (y cuando me refiero a todos no mas es a Big brother y a Oro) de que Alexia era la indicada para ser la pareja de Enrique.

" ¬¬ No me digas Alexita. La prueba de hoy será la del huevo"

" ¿Qué?" – Preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

" Todos tienen que actuar como si estuvieran casados y el huevo va a ser su hijo. Si rompen el huevo, se les pierde o cualquier otra circunstancia pierden. El ganador recibe un premio" – Dijo Alexia

" Y yo voy a estar aquí espiando." – Dijo Felizmente Oro

" Y mis chorrocientas de cámaras." – Presumió Big Brother.

" ¿Por cuanto tiempo tendremos que cuidar al huevo? " – Preguntó Bryan

" Por tres días." – Dijo Big Brother

" ¡¿Qué! " – Todos volvieron a gritar.

" Que diversión ¬¬" – Dijo Johnny

" Que empiece la prueba 3..2…1.." - Todas las parejas se van a distintas partes de la casa a cuidar la huevo.

Día 1 ------------------

" ¡¡Que felicidad!" – Dijo Mariah saltando de alegría en la sala.

" ¿Porque?" – Se preguntaba Ray.

"Porque estoy casada contigo" – Sonrió Mariah.

"Es solo un juego..."

" No importa. ¿Como le pondremos a nuestro hijo?" – Mariah seguía tomándose todo muy enserio.

" Este….. " – Ray se sentó en el sillón sin saber que decir.

" ¡Ya se! Se llamara… Ray-Junior"

" -.-u sabia que dirías algo así" – Dijo Ray para luego dar un suspiro.

Max viendo a Mariah con recelo ya que él y Oliver estaban sentados en el otro sillón.

" Bueno, supongo que tendremos que estar juntos" – Dijo Oliver muriéndose de rabia que Enrique iba a estar con Alexia durante 3 días.

"Si, ¿Cómo se llamara el huevo?" – Preguntó Max.

" déjame ver…" – Dijo Oliver pensando para luego sonreir. – "Ray, es un buen nombre"

" ¿Ray?" – Preguntó Max asombrado. En todos los nombres del mundo no penso que Oliver fuera a escoger el de Ray.

" Era broma." – Dijo Oliver riendo un poco.

" Por mi esta bien n.n" – Dijo Max abrazando el huevo.

" Esta bien, le pondremos Ray"

"Están locos…." – Dijo de repente Big Brother que los estaba espiando por la camara 13.

"¿Como se la estará pasando Alexia con el excéntrico?" – Se preguntaba Oro para luego cambiar de camara.

" Dame un abrazo, estamos casados" – Dijo Enrique.

" ¬¬" - Le da un golpe en la cabeza. "Déjame en paz" – grito Alexia.

"Y como se llamará la yema" – preguntó el rubio.

"Bobo ¬¬" – Dijo Alexia insultando a Enrique.

" ¿Bobo? Pobre hijo"

"¡¡¡ Te decía a ti! Nuestro hijo se llamara M-U-E-R-E-T-E"

" ¿Muerete? Mejor otro nombre." – Dijo Enrique cerrandole un ojo a Alexia.

" -.-u has lo que quieras…"

" Para que pregunte." – Dijo Oro cambiando de camara después de ver que le estaba llendo mal a Alexia. Cuando cambió de camara vio que Kai y Tyson estaban en una de las habitaciones.

" Que hambre, como se me antoja un huevo" – Dijo Tyson.

" Ni se te ocurra . " - Kai pellizca a Tyson en el cachete, se acerca cada vez mas a su boca pero de repente…

" ¿Como van cuidando a su hijo?" – Llegó Tala a interrumpir.

"Tengo un plan que no va a fallar." – Presumió Bryan.

" No nos interesa" – Respondió Kai rapidamente.

" A ti no te decía" – Bryan alejándose de Kai.

" no se peleen mejor vamos al jardín." – Sugirió Tyson.

En el jardín estaba Lee y Michael 

" Tu serás la esposa" – Dijo Michael

" No, yo no soy mujer" – Dijo Lee negando con la cabeza.

" Y que, además tienes el pelo medio largo" – Se burló un poco Michael.

"¬¬"

En eso llegan Tyson, Tala, Kai, Bryan y Oro.

"¿Como se llama su hijo?" – pregunto Tala

"Baseball" – Dice Michael. Todos se caen como el estilo anime.

" White Tiger " – Pero esta vez fue Lee. Se vuelven a caer.

"¬¬ ¡ Que nombre mas tonto!" – Dicen Lee y Michael al mismo tiempo. Siguen discutiendo y llegan Kenny, Emily, Alexia y Enrique.

"¿Cómo le pusieron a su huevo?" - Les pregunta Oro.

" DizzyII" – Responde Kenny muy orgulloso.

" El insistio mucho con ese nombre" – Dice Emily

" Kai ¿Cómo le pondremos nosotros?" – Dijo Tyson acercándosele a Kai.

" Me da igual" – Dijo Kai.

" Que tal **Kaison**" – sugirió Oro

" ¿Kaison?"

" Si Kaison" – Dijo Oro. (NA: es medio obvio por que no? Kai.. Ty-son)

" ¡Me gusta! " – Dijo Tyson con felicidad. En eso llegan los que faltaban.

" ¬¬ primero la casa esta horrible, luego nos ponen a cuidar huevos."- Se quejó Robert.

" ¡A mi me encanta este lugar! Podría vivir aquí toda mi vida." – el Mr. Sarcástico no se podía quedar callado.

"¿Cómo se llama su hijo?" – Preguntó curiosamente Emily a Robert.

" No tiene nombre"

" Pónganle uno" – Dijo Alexia.

" ¿Cómo se llama el suyo?" – Le preguntó Kenny a Alexia.

" Alexis" – Respondió Enrique. Oliver con mas rabia que antes.

" Ya decidí un nombre para nuestro hijo." – Dijo Robert.

"¿Cuál?" – se preguntaron todos.

" Gryfollion"

" ¬¬ mejor como mi bestia-bit" – propuso Johnny. (NA: se fijan que no dijo un sarcasmo!).

" Ustedes ya van a empezar igual que Lee y Michael." – Dijo Ray.

" Nosotros ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con el nombre" – Dijo Lee.

" ¿Cuál?" – se preguntaban todos.

" Tigerball " – Dijeron Lee y Michael al mismo tiempo. Todos con una gota en la cabeza -.-U

"Es un nombre medio tonto ¿No creen?" – Dijo Tala en burla.

"¡¡No!" – Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

" Bueno yo aun no decido el nombre…" – Dijo Robert.

" ¿A quien le importa un estúpido huevo?" – Grito Johnny que no le importaba el huevo.

" Se llamara Roby"

" Todo relacionado contigo, ¿y yo que?" – Johnny muy enojado porque Robert no lo tomaba en cuenta.

" Hombres, todo lo hacen complicado" – Dijo Mariah.

"¿Como se llama su hijo?" – Le pregunto Lee a su amiga.

" Ray-Junior " – Todos se caen al estilo anime.. por cuarta vez.

" Ya se como… se llamara… Realeza" – Dijo Robert volteando a ver a Johnny a ver si aceptaba el nombre del huevo.

" Si, porque somos de la realeza" – Johnny asintió con la cabeza dando un alivio a Robert que estaba cansado de pensar un nombre para el huevo.

U.U

" ¿Max como se pusieron al suyo?" – Pregunto el moreno peliazul.

" Ray" – Dijeron Oliver y Max al mismo tiempo.

" ¿Qué? No pueden ponerle así" – Dijo Mariah

"¿Y Porque no?"

" Pero ese es mi nombre" – Dijo el mismo Ray.

"¿Y que?" – Oliver se rió un poquito.

" -.-U" – Al parecer Ray tenía que aguantarse a que todos le pusieran a su huevo. Ray.

" Ya habrá dos Rays que molestar, digo tres contando a Ray-Junior" – Dijo Bryan feliz.Y estaba apunto de irse contra Ray pero...

¬¬

" ¿Cómo se llama es suyo?" – Lee pregunto a Bryan para distraerlo y salvar a Ray.

"Demoledor"

"Era de esperarse" – Dijo Alexia. Bueno así siguieron discutiendo todo el día los nombres.

"Jajajaja" – Se rió Big Brother.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" – Se preguntó Oro.

"No nada... es algo que pienso hacer.. olvidalo"

0.0u

"Espero que les halla gustado el programa de hoy. Veremos como les va en el día siguiente. Chao" – Dijo Big Brother despidiéndose.


	6. Cap 4: PrueBa DeL HueVo: día 2

**------------------ Día 2 --------------------**

**Camara 2**

" Buenos días amor." – Dijo Kai

" O.O ¿Qué dijiste?" – Dijo Tyson asustado.

" No te emociones, era broma."

" Lo sabía…"

" Ty-chan, tu serás la esposa."

"¿Por qué? Serás tu"

" No me contradigas… mujer.." – Kai le cierra un ojo. (NA: jajajaja)

" Te afecto al cerebro estar casado conmigo"

"..." – Kai se limitó a bostezar.

"¿Donde esta Kaison?" – Dijo Tyson buscando el huevo.

" A mi no me mires"

" Que malos padres somos." – Se quejó Tyson. Buscando de nuevo a Kaison.

" Demoly buenos días" – Tala presumió que el si tenía su huevo en sus caras.

"¿¡No has visto a Kaison?" – Le pregunto Tyson a Tala.

"Cyber-Tala: Accesando…. Computadora" – Fingió Tala para que lo dejaran en paz.

" ¬¬" – Kai solo vió a Tala con odio.

" Tenemos que buscarlo." – Tyson jalo a Kai para salir del cuarto.

**Camara 7**

" Buenos días Max." – Dijo Ray vistiéndose y poniéndose sus ropas chinas que siempre lleva.

"Buenos días Ray y Buenos días Ray" – Max le sonrie a Ray.

"¿Para me saludas dos veces?" – Dijo Ray confundido.

" Salude a mi hijo también." – Max sacó el huevo y se lo enseño a Ray.

.-u

"Jajajajajaja…" – Bryan se desperto de una manera no muy sana.

"¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?" – Ray le dijo a Max viendo como Bryan se va riéndose a carcajadas.

O.O

En eso llega Mariah corriendo, abraza a Ray y empieza a llorar. – " No encuentro a Ray-Junior."

¿Qué?

"Desperté y ya no estaba YoY"

" No te preocupes, lo encontraremos." – Ray consolo a Mariah pero en el fondo pensando que solo era un estupido huevo.

Camara 4 

"Hay que ir a desayunar" – Dijo Michael

" ¿Dónde esta el huevo?" – Robert comenzo a buscar a Realeza.

"No lo eh visto" – Dijo Oliver.

" No, mi huevo" – Ahora miró a Michael a ver si lo tenía.

" No lo se"

" ¡No! Se lo han llevado. T.T .. Roby.. digo Realeza"

Camara 12 

"Talalalala" – Cantaba el Rubio felizmente.

"¿Quieres callarte?" – Johnny le avento una almohada y se tapo los oidos.

"Hola Tigerball…" – Lee agarro el huevo y lo guardo.

"Hola yemita, listo para despertarte.. ¡que! ¿Tienes hambre?" – Enrique actuaba como si realmente el huevo estuviera vivo.

¬.¬ - Se limitaron a verse Johnny y Lee al ver las idioteces de Enrique.

" ¡¡Ya se! Le dibujare rostro para hacerlo mas real."

.-u

Enrique le pinta una cara y le pone pelo güero, se corto el pelo el mismo para el huevo. – "Ahora si parece mi hijo"

" Parece un pedazo de mier..." – Decia Johnny pero Enrique lo interrumpio antes de que lograra acabar la frase.

" No me importa."

" n.nU mejor vamonos a desayunar" – Propuso Lee.

**Camara 27**

" Buenos días Oro-chan" – Dijo Alexia a su amiga.

" Hola. Buenos días. ¿Dónde esta tu huevo?"

" Lo tiene Enrique."

" ¡Ya pasen todos a la sala!" – Anunció Big Brother por el micrófono. Todos se van a la sala.

"¿No han visto a mi huevo?" – les pregunto Robert a los demas.

"Oye, como que si no lo hemos visto.. ¿quieres decir que se te perdió?" – Dijo con enfado Johnny.

" Alguien lo robo" – afirmo Robert

" Eso es imposible ¿Quién querría robárselo?" – Dijo Johnny

" Nosotros tampoco encontramos a Kaison" – se quejó Tyson.

" Nosotros a Ray-Junior." – Mariah también buscaba su huevo.

" ¿Quién tomo los huevos?"

"¡Qué tramposos!"

"Debió de ser alguien que si tiene huevo." – Afirmo Alexia.

" Yo digo que Bryan tomo los huevos." – Ray acuso a Bryan y lo miro con enojo.

"Yo no fui…" – dándole un sape a Ray.

"Pero alguien debió tomarlos".

Todos fueron a buscarlos pero nadie encontró nada, No habían desayunado nada por buscarlos. Tyson estaba buscando en la cocina cuando llego Oro-chan

" ¿Ya encontraste a Kaison?"

" No -.-" – De repente el estomago de Tyson empezo a hacer sonidos muy raros. (Grrrrrrr) – "Y tengo hambre"

" Te preparare de desayunar" – Dijo la prima de Tyson. Abre el refrigerador y saca jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate y todo para hacer un sándwich.

"Que bien" – Dijo Tyson saliéndole baba de la boca.

" Ty-chan deberías de aprender a cocinar."

"No me molestes" – Que seguía pensando en el jugoso sándwich

En eso, Tyson agarra un pedazo de pan y se lo avienta a Oro-chan. Oro se lo vuelve a aventar y empiezan a jugar. Pero no se dan cuenta de que estaba el huevo de Kenny y Emily en la mesa y lo rompen.

O.O

"…No…. Puede………ser……" – Se quejo Oro que no creía lo que acababan de hacer.

" Mira lo que hiciste"

" Tu me lanzaste el pan primero" – Tyson y Oro empezaron a discutir y a hecharle la culpa uno al otro.

" Pero tu me seguiste la corriente" - En eso llega Kenny

"¿No han visto a DizzyII?" – Preguntó Kenny.

"¡¡No!" - Tyson cubre el piso con el huevo estrellado con un trapo.

" Creo que lo vi. en tu cama." – Mintió Oro fingiendo no saber nada.

"Ok, Gracias chicos n.n"

U.U

" Nos van a matar." – Decía Oro preocupada.

"Nadie va a saber." – El ingenuo de Tyson creía que nunca nadie se iba a dar cuenta.

**En el jardín.**

" Mi Ray-Junior, ¿dónde estas?" – Decía Mariah a la nada

" Buscalo bien" – Dijo Max que pasaba por ahí.

" A mi se me hace que tu me lo robaste" – Acusó Mariah y se acercó hacia Max.

" ¿Qué?"

" ¡¡DAMELO! " – Mariah y Max se empezaron a pelear por el huevo de Max.

" ¡Mariah ya vasta!" – Ray llegó a separarlos

" Oye Ray no me grites." – Se quejó Mariah

" Pues deja a Maxie en paz" – Dijo Ray en medio de los 2.

" ¡¡¿MaXie! Yo soy tu esposa y le das a otros sobre nombres menos a mi."

" Dejame en paz." – Ray ya estaba medio harto de que Mariah actuara de esa manera. En eso llega Oro-chan y Tyson al jardín.

" Hola chicos" – Saludó alegremente Oro

" ¡Te odio Ray!" – Oyeron decir a Mariah.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí!"

" Ray le dijo a Mariah que no me molestara y se puso celosa y se enojo." – Comento Max y vieron como Mariah se iba enojada.

" Ya se enojo… voy a buscarla." - Ray se va también y llegan los demás.

": Hola ¿porque iban tan enojados esos dos?" – Pregunto Lee a los demas.

" ¿No han visto a Dizzy?" – Pregunto Emily ignorando a Lee.

" Ya te comiste a tu hijo mujer-bestia" – Dijo Michael.

¬.¬

" ¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo Enrique?" – Dijo Alexia esperando que Enrique todavía tuviera el huevo.

"La yema asquerosa" – Dijo Johnny en tono de burla.

" ¿¿Ehh?" – Dijeron todos y vieron cuando Enrique saca a Alexis.

"¡¿QUE HICISTE!" – Reclamó Alexia cuando vió la cara tan horrible que le había dibujado Enrique al huevo.

" Lo arregle bonito."

"¡¡¡Eres un tonto!"

" Pues cuídalo tu, entonces." – Y Enrique le dio el huevo a Alexia.

" ¿Qué no deberían cuidarlo los dos juntos?" – Preguntó Oro.

" ¡Ni loca!" – Dijo Alexia y ya se iba a ir afuera de la casa pero la detuvo Enrique.

" Ahora lo cuidaremos los dos"

" No me puedo divorciar -.-" – Sugirió Alexia.

"No" – Dijo el metiche de Big Brother. (BB: no me digas metiche ¬¬ Alexia: ok ok, no te me enojes).

" Tyson, hay que seguir buscando a Kaison los DOS JUNTOS"- Dijo Kai muy divertido al ver que Tala estaba ahí oyéndolos.

¬.¬

" Primero me roban a Dizzy y ahora me roban a DizzyII" – Se quejaba el niño genio.

" ¡¡¡Si!" – Gritó Alexia de gusto y todos la miraron raro.

" Y ahora a esta que le pasa" – Dijo Oliver.

"Como no se me ocurrió antes. Hay cámaras por toda la casa, solo tenemos que ver las grabaciones y sabremos quien se robo los huevos." – Y Alexia tenía razón. ¿Cómo es que nadie había pensado en eso antes?

O.O

" no se pueden ver…" – Mintió BB

" ¿Y Porque no?"

" Este…. eh…" – Intentando decir una escusa.

" ¡Ponlas ahora mismo!" – Ordenó Alexia

" Esta bien -.-u" – Dijo BB. Y todos pensando. – " _a este que le pasa, porque no quiere enseñar las camaras, algo se trae ¬¬."_

Comenzaron a ver las grabaciones. Les tomó un bueno tiempo ya eran muchas cámaras y eran la grabaciones de toda la noche. Todos vieron como Bryan tomo a Ray-Junior y lo hecho en el escusado (Obviamente jalo la cadena) Después vieron como Tala se robo a Kaison. Y lo escondió

" ¡¡NO!" – Gritó Mariah al ver que ya no había Ray Jr.

" Maldito Bryan" – Dijo Ray con mirada amenazadora.

" Jajajajajaja" – Bryan disfrutaba el show mas que nadie.

"Lo sabía…" – Dijo Kai viendo a Tala a los ojos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Tala?" – Dijo Tyson algo decepcionado de Tala.

" Lo siento Ty, pero yo quería ser tu pareja"

" Devuélvenos a Kaison" – Ordenó Kai.

" -.- Esta bien." – Y así Tala les devolvió a Kaison

" Falta ver quien me robo mi huevo" – Dijo Robert que sospechaba que Bryan lo habría hecho por diversión.

" Quedara pendiente" – Dijo Big Brother apagando la tele.

" Cual pendiente ni que nada, muéstranos." – Dijo Alexia

" Esta bien, yo lo robe." – Admitió BB a todos

" ¡¿Qué!"

" Quería que Robert perdiera"

" ¬¬ Regrésanos el huevo" – Dijo Johnny

" Esta bien"

"¡No lo puedo creer! Me has decepcionado Big" – Dijo Alexia regañando a BB

" No se compara con lo que hicieron Tyson y Oro-chan." – Dijo Bigbrother. Que apenas estaban saliendo por la puerta para uir lejos de todos. – " Rompieron a Dizzy en mil pedazos. Creo que todavía esta el huevo roto en la cocina, debajo de un trapo." - Van todos a la cocina. Levantan el trapo y ahí esta el huevo roto.

"¡¿ Porque no lo limpiaste!" – Le pego Oro a Tyson.

" No se…"

"Nunca cambias Ty-chan." – Dijo Oro

"Bueno, ahora que se arreglo todo…" – Dijo Alexia

" Pero ¿y nuestro huevo?" – Dijo Emily.

" Nos quedaremos con Kaison." Dijo Kenny

.-

"Espero que el día de mañana no sea igual de loco que hoy" – Dijo Alexia despidiéndose de todos. – "Mañana veremos quien gana la prueba"

"Falta un día y ya no tenemos a Kaison" – Se quejó Tyson.

" No te preocupes, lo recuperaremos" –Dijo Kai calmando a Tyson.

" ¿Cómo?"

" Ya veras."

" Disculpas a todos por tardar poquito en actualizar pero…" – Dijo Alexia avergonzada.

" ¿¿¡¡POQUITO? Fue una eternidad…" – Dijo Big Brother

" Es que se descompuso mi computadora y además tenía examenes y trabajos…" – Dijo Alexia casi llorando.

"Mentirosa ¬¬"

" Quieres que continúe el fic o seguir discutiendo ¬¬"

" ¬¬" – (NA: al parecer a Big Brother le encanta esa mirada).

"¿Ya recuperaste a Kaison?" – Le preguntó Oro a Ty

" No.."

"HASTA LA PRÓXIMA" – se despidió Alexia.


	7. Cap 5: PrueBa DeL HueVo: día 3

Bueno, continuemos con el fic

"¿Ya recuperaste a Kaison?" – Le preguntó Oro a Ty

" No.."

"¿Y que estas esperando?"

"¡Tienes razón! Pero primero a comer" – Dijo Tyson

"Siempre pensando en comida…" – Se quejó Kai.

" No puedes recuperar a Kaison ¬¬ para que rompieron el huevo…" – Dijo Alexia que acababa de llegar.

" Además es un tonto huevo jejeje" – Dijo Big brother.

" Un tonto huevo que tu me robaste ¬¬" – Dijo Robert

"Ya te lo regrese ¬¬"

¬¬

"Ya van a empezar" – Se quejó Johnny.

" Creo que los ganadores del huevo serán..." – Dijo Alexia y de repente salieron luces y sacó un micrófono.

" Tu y Enrique" – Propuso Big brother

" ¬¬ iba a decir Max y Oliver, a ellos no les paso nada su huevo Ray." – Dijo Alexia

"A tigerball tampoco no le paso nada" – Dijo Michael.

" Tienes razón… " – Se puso a pensar Alexia. Tenían que elegir a un ganador.

" Tendran una cena de gala, los seis" – Dijo BB que al parecer tenía dinero $ como para pagar 3 cenas.

" ¿Yo también? O.O" – Dijo Alexia confundida.

"Si… es obligatoria, tu ganaste con Enrique"

" ¡¡Si! Que bien" – Comenzo a bailar Enrique

" ¬¬ Maldita Alexia" – Se quejó Oliver.

" Pero tu también ganaste Oliver" – Dijo Alexia.

"y que ¬¬"

"Bueno, por lo menos ganamos…" – Dijo Lee.

" ¡¡Gracias a mi!" – Dijo Michael

" No, a mi" – Renegó Lee

"No yo"

" Yo"

" Da igual… los dos ganaron " – Dijo Oro

" ¡¡¡¡NO RECORDABA!" – De repente grito Alexia a todos en el oído.

"¿Que cosa?" – Dijo BB

" Hoy sale algún nominado de la casa."

" Tienes razón.. -.- bueno que están esperando, ROBERT! Al confesionario"

" Ya voy ¬¬" – Dijo Robert.

ConFeSiOnArIo

¬¬ - Miro Big Brother a Robert

¬¬ - Robert le regresó la Mirada.

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

3 horas despues….

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

"¬¬ Tienes que decir porque quieres quedarte en la casa… " – Al fin Big-Brother dijo.

" ¬¬ Con gusto me voy"

" ¬¬ Eso no se puede" – Dijo BB

"¬¬ ¿Por qué?"

" El público decide, no tu ¬¬" – Big Brother ya muy molesto.

" ¡¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN SAQUENME DE ESTE INFIERNO! " – Suplicó Robert a gritos.

" ¡¡ME HARÍAN UN GRAN FAVOR!" – Dijo BB

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

" Ya saquenme ¬¬ que esta pocilga esta cada vez peor" – Dijo Robert después de 1000 horas.

"¬¬ Mi casa es de lo mejor"

" No, es un basurero y un jacal, al igual que su dueño ¬¬" – Decía Robert.

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¬¬

" ¡¡¡Dejame salir!"

" Con gusto! Adios!" - Abre la puerta y ve a Robert salir – " ¬¬"

ConFeSiOnArIo

" Me pregunto porque tardaran tanto hablando Robert y Bigbrother…" – Se preguntaba Tala.

"A lo mejor se dicen hasta de lo que se van a morir" – Dijo Alexia.

" Talvez fingen que se odian, pero son mejores amigos" – Dijo Emily y se rió

¬¬ - Robert la miró con odio

" Bromeaba…"

" Como siempre de inútil Emily" – Michael empezó a insultarla

" Mejor tranquilícense…" – Trató de calmarlos Alexia.

" Hey Robert ¿como te fue? Yo yo yo" – Llegó Enrique bailando.

¬¬

" ¿Por qué tan molesto?" – Preguntó Johnny

" Ese Big-Brother me las va a pagar ¬¬" – Al parecer Robert andaba todavía en otro mundo.

"Ya olviden a Robert... ¿Quién sigue? A si, Bryan al confesionario…" – Dijo BB

" Jajajajaja " - LE HACE CALZON CHINO A MAX. (NA: pobre Max.. y nomas porque Bryan odia a Ray).

" ¡Oye! Ouch.."

" Muahahahahaha ahí te voy Big" – Y Bryan entra al confesionario.

ConFeSiOnArIo

" Jajajajajaj"

¬¬

"Que pues.. ¿que tengo que hacer?" – Preguntó Bryan apunto de reirse otra vez.

" Torturar a Robert."

"¿ah? Eso no es divertido" – Dijo Bryan

" No te cuesta nada"

"Pero es mejor torturar a los bladebreakers.."

" Si lo se…. -.- Bueno, tienes que decir tus razones de porque te quieres quedar en la casa…"

"¿No es obvio?"

"Si… pero aún así las tienes que decir"

" ¿Por qué?"

" Porque si…"

" Bueno… SI ME DEJAN QUEDARME EN LA CASA SERA MAS TORTURA PARA RAY! Y PARA LOS DEMAS BLADEBREAKERS MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA " – Bryan estaba mas feliz que nunca.

"Ahí escucharon al sádico…" – Dijo BB

" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

" Ya puedes irte"

" ¡¡¡¡¡MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" O.o …"

" ¡¡¡¡¡MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"¡Ya largate!"

" HahahahahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHA"

" Fuera ¬¬"

ConFeSiOnArIo

" ¿Bryan porque tan contento?" – Le preguntó Tala.

" porque no voy a Salir de la casa" – Dijo Bryan. (NA: ¿qué acaso es adivino o que?).

" ¿Como sabes?" – Dijo Lee

" Porque convencí al publico de que no me saquen "

" Si tu dices » - Dijo Oro tirandolo a loco.

"Que bueno, solo falta la bruja" – Dijo BB

" ¿A quien le dices bruja?" – Mariah gritó

" Calma, le ha de decir a Emlily" – Dijo Michael

¬¬ - Emily le dio un coscorrón a Michael.

"Al confesionario…"

ConFeSiOnArIo

" ¿Por qué no quieres que te saquen de la casa?"

" Para estar junto a mi Ray querido. Prometo que si me dejan quedarme en mi casa, tratare de que Ray se sienta mejor y mas cómodo." – Dijo Mariah tratando de convencer al público.

" Como quien dice serás la esclava de Ray"

" Lo que sea necesario"

" O.O

" ¿Ya me puedo ir?"

" Si por favor…" – suplicó big brother

ConFeSiOnArIo

" Hasta que ya acabamos…" – Festejó BB

" Bueno todavía falta decir quien va a salir" – Dijo Alexia

" Eso hasta el próximo capitulo " – Anunció BB

" ¬¬ bueno…"

"BRYAAAAAAAAAAN!" – Grito Ray que ya no pudo soportar la tensión.

" Si saquen al tonto de Bryan" – Dijo Mariah

O.O

"¿Qué pasa Tala? – Dijo Bryan

" ¿Donde quedaron Kai y Tyson?" – Dijo Tala

" Ohhh… se escondieron para poder…." – Dijo Oro sonriendo.

" ¡¡Entonces tendremos que ver las grabaciones! " - Alexia y Oro se van a ver las grabaciones afuera de la casa

"O.O Bueno creo que aquí acaba el capitulo… " – Terminó de decir Big Brother.


	8. PRIMER EXPULSADO:::

**DENTRO DE LA CASA DE BIG BROTHER**

" Hola otra vez.. ¿me extrañaron?" – Dijo Alexia que acababa de prenderse el monitor con su rostro.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO!

" Pues se aguantan porque ya llegue." – Dijo Alexia. – "Hoy es día de expulsión"

" Robert.. por favor.. saquenlo, se LOS SUPLICO!" – Dijo Big Brother por el micrófono.

"O.o Bueno después de este teatrito de BigBrother y ver como hace el ridiculo…" – Decía Alexia pero fuen interrumpida por BB

" TE OÍ ¬0¬"

" ejem.. como les iba diciendo, hoy es día de expulsión. Y Oro-chan se tiene que marchar." – Dijo Alexia.

" ¿No me puedo quedar aquí?" – Preguntó Oro que no se quería ir del Set de BB.

No ¬¬ - Oro Chan se empieza a despedir de todos pero antes de que salga Tyson logra alcanzarla.

" TE voy a extrañar prima"

" Yo también, espero que ganes." – Y Vieron como Oro salía de la casa.

" Bueno como sea.. n.nU Habrá una prueba, donde tienen que hacer unas pirámides" – Alexia hizo un triangulo con las manos.

" ¿Pirámides?" – Todos se preguntaban que clase de pirámides hablaba Alexia.

" Si, pirámides humanas" – Dijo Alexia por el monitor.

**MAS TARDE...**

"¡¡Todos pasen al jardín!" – Ordeno Big Brother.

Camara 12 

"Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mami.." – Decía Tyson que todavía estaba dormido. (NA: le gusta echarse siestas jaja, a quien no?)

" No soy tu Mamá, ya levantate Tyson" – Dijo Kai

"Agugutata" – En eso Tyson abraza a Kai. Por supuesto todavía seguía dormido.

" O.O" – Kai todo rojo. – "¡¡LEVANTATE!"

" Ahhh! Me asustaste." – Tyson brinco hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

" Tenemos que ir al jardín" – Kai se levanto de la cama.

" ¿Sin desayunar?"

"Desayunamos hace 3 horas.."

"Pero es temprano" – Dijo Tyson bostezando. (NA: claro Tyson para ti es temprano a las 5 de la tarde ¬¬).

"Son las 1:30pm" – Dijo Tala que también iba en busca de Tyson.

" Tu que haces aquí ¬¬" – Lo miró feo Kai y se le enfrentó.

"Venía a despertar a Ty-chan"

".. Pues ya esta despierto, ya puedes irte.." – Dij Kai agarrando a Tala del cuello de su ropa.

"Después se pelean por Tyson, ya todos están en el jardín." – Los apuró Big Brother.

Tyson, Kai y Tala se van al jardín. Ahí ya estaban todos bañados y limpios. Solo faltaba Enrique que todavía estaba en calzones y bata.

Tyson: Bueno, al menos yo si me visto.

Max: Ya digan que hacemos aquí

Jonny: Uy si, estamos todos gustosos de estar aquí

Emily: Espero que sea una prueba facil

Michael: Callate, que tu arruinas toda la diversión en la casa

Alexia: U bueno, la prueba consiste en que tendrán que hacer una pirámide humana, pero antes tenemos que separarlos en 3 grupos. Verde, Azul y Rosa…

Ray: ¿Rosa? No sería mejor rojo..

Alexia: No ¬¬ Agarren un papel y el color que diga será su equipo.

**Así todos fueron agarrando:**

**Tyson, KeNnY Tala Michael y Enrique - Azul**

**Bryan, Ray, Max, Lee y Jonny - Verde**

**Kai, Oliver, Mariah, Emily y Robert – Rosa**

Kai: ¡¡Yo no puedo tener color rosa!

Big-Brother: TE aguantas

Bryan: JAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos: ¿?

Bryan: Estoy con Ray, el destino quiere que lo siga torturando

Ray: ¬¬

Alexia: Bueno, vayan todos con sus equipos. Tienen que planear bien, porque el primer equipo que termine la pirámide, gana.

Big-Brother: Como que es una prueba muy mensa

Alexia: ¡NO me importa!

Big-Brother: ¿Quien escribe esta basura?

Alexia: ¬¬ déjame en paz..

Big-Brother: Ya hagan sus pirámides pues.

EQUIPO VERDE 

Bryan: Muéranse (Y les da latigazos)

Lee: ¿Y a mi porque me pegas?

Bryan: Porque eres amigo de Ray

Lee: ¬¬ El me traiciono

Ray: Oye ya habíamos aclarado eso ¬¬

Lee: Pero no importa, por tu culpa me pegan

Jonny: No les pegues pobresitos (jajajajaja)

Max: Au me duele

Bryan: Rápido

Jonny : Si rápido

Ray : ¿Tu también?

Jonny: Es mejor a que me peguen

Lee: TT

Max: Que injusticia TT

Bryan: Callate! (Y le da un latigazo)

Max/Ray/Lee: ¬¬ Maldito Bryan, ojala que ya te corran.

Bryan: No se preocupen, aquí me quedare.

EQUIPO ROSA 

Kai: Me toco con puras mujeres, menos por Robert

Oliver: Ejem…

Kai: Si Con puras mujeres.

Oliver: Ya vasta, si ya saben que yo no soy mujer (poniéndose rojo de furia)

Kai: Para mi que eres mujer

Oliver: Que no

Kai: Si

Oliver: No

Emily: Creo que deberíamos planear como vamos a hacer la pirámide, tiene que ser original

Mariah: Si, para que mi Ray este orgullosa de mi )

Kai/Oliver/Robert/Emily: ¬¬

Emily: Quieres olvidarte de Ray por un momento…

Mariah: No, así estoy bien. Pensando siempre en mi Ray.

(Kai volteaba a ver a Tala con ojos de odio)

Robert: Kai, ¿porque espías al equipo azul?

Kai: Porque si

Robert: Ja, Nada mas te le quedas viendo a Tala.

Kai: Callate ¬¬

Robert: ¿ES POR TYSON VERDAD?

Kai: ¡¡Te dije que te callaras! (agarrando a Robert de la playera y amenazándolo). Si vuelves a decir algo así la pagaras muy caro

Robert: uU Esta bién. No quiero tener a otro MANIATICO cerca.

Big-Brother: Oí eso ¬¬

EQUIPO AZUL 

Tyson, KeNnY Tala Michael y Enrique - Azul

Tyson: ¿Que tenemos que hacer?

Dahhh (Todos se caen)

Kenny: Tyson, ¿que no pusiste atención?

Tyson: ¿Atención a que?

Michael: uU nunca cambias

Tala: Por eso me gustas (lo dice en voz baja pero Enrique que estaba atrás de él logra escuchar).

Enrique: Oo Ya solto el camarón

Tyson: Mmm.. Camarones (con los ojos todos llorosos).

Kenny: ¿Camaron? De que hablan

Michael: Quien sabe

Tala: Callate mejor Enrique

Enrique: Mas bien fue una Ballena.

Kenny/Michael/Tyson: Oo

Tala: ¬¬

Tyson: No entendi nada.

(empiezan a practicar la pirámide y en eso Tyson se cae arriba de Tala y este lo abraza)

Tala: Estas bien

Tyson: Si, me distraje. (en eso voltea Tala al equipo Rosa y esta Kai viéndolo con odio).

Kai: ÒÓ

Tala: )

Enrique: Ohhoooo.. otra vez.

Michael: Hay puro enfermo mental aquí adentro.

Kenny: Y tu muy normal

Michael: El psicópata de la computadora.. (imitando a Kenny) Donde esta mi querida Dizzy, ya damela (y empieza a hacer berrinches)

Kenny: (imitando a Michael) Estoy traumado con el béisbol, y me voy a cazar con Emily.

Michael: ¬¬

Kenny: ¬¬

Big-Brother: ¿Qué todos se la viven peleando?

Alexia: Tanto tiempo juntos

Big-Brother: Si sacaran a Robert sería mejor.

Después de eso hicieron las pirámides, El quipo **verde** no logro nada, porque Bryan golpeaba a todos y no se ponían de acuerdo. El equipo **rosa** tampoco porque Kai no podía dejar de ver a Tyson. Y el **Azul** menos porque Enrique se movía mucho y no lograban equilibrarse.

Alexia: Las pirámides fueron un asco.

Kai: eso te pasa por ponernos pruebas tan tontas.

Alexia: Calla... El que gane tendrá acceso a nuestro Jacuzzi.

Lee: Todavía ni nos pagan la cena del huevo.

Alexia: Si eso también.

Michael: ¬¬

Alexia: Mejor pasemos con nuestros jurados para saber quien ha ganado las pruebas.

BB: ¿Hay jurado? 00

Alexia: Sip A ver nuestro primer jurado será... " El SeÑoR DiCkenson"

Todos: ¡¿QUE!

Ray: Sabía que el señor Dickenson estaba de tras de todo esto.

Alexia: Claro que no Ray ¬¬ Calmate quieres.

Dickenson: Hola muchachos mucho gusto de verlos.

Tyson: ¿Viene a salvarnos como siempre?

Dickenson: A mi solo me pagaron para ser jurado de esta prueba

Todos: ..

Dickenson: Bueno.

Alexia: Ya di cual te gusto mas.

Dickenson: La del equipo Azul. Su forma era perfecta con un balance y equilibro regular. Si simetría es también es balanceada y...

Todos: 00

Alexia: Ya lo oyeron Damas y Caballeros. El votó por el equipo azul. Ahora nuestro siguiente invitado. No necesita presentación...

Todos se ponen a esperar al la persona que "no necesita presentación" a que aparezca.

(Se oye un grillo por la casa).

**+ Fuera de la casa +**

Kai Segawa: Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar aquí afuera?

Guardía-de-seguridad: No lo se, pero odio mi trabajo.

Kai Segawa: 00

**+ Dentro de la casa +**

Bigbrother: ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tenemos que esperar?

Alexia: No lo se, ya debió haber llegado.

**+ Fuera de la casa +**

Guardía-de-seguridad: Ahh Que infeliz soy.

Kai Segawa: TT Nunca mas volveré a hacer tratos con Alexia.

(En eso llega otro de los jurados)

Dana: ¿Aquí es el Big Brother Beyblade?

Guardía-de-seguridad: Si. (El guardia le abre la puerta a Dana y la deja entrar a la casa).

Dana: Gracias (Dana entra pero cuando va a entrar Kai le cierra la puerta).

Kai Segawa: Oye ¬¬.

Guardía-de-seguridad: Solo entra 1 a la vez.

Kai Segawa: ¬¬

Dentro de la casa +

Dana: Ya viene ¿Me tarde?

Alexia: 00 Donde esta Kai.

Kai: Aquí estoy. ¬¬ (pensando) _Esta aparte de loca ciega._

Alexia: No tu no, el otro.

Todos: ..U

Dana: ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

Big Brother: Cual "pirámide humana" fue la mejor.

Dana: No las vi, dejen voy a ver los videos U

Todos: - dooh (Se caen al estilo anime).

En eso llega Kai Segawa que tuvo que noquear al guardia para poder entrar a la casa.

Kai Segawa: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Alexia: Yuju por aquí

BigBrother: Que lento

Alexia: Sigamos en lo que estabamos quieren.

Kai Segawa: ok

Kai Hiwatari: ¬¬

Kai Segawa : ..U que pasa

Kai Hiwatari: Por que me copias el nombre

Kai Segawa: Yo no te copie nada.

BigBrother: Ya escojan alguna estúpida pirámide que nunca vamos a acabar.

Kai Segawa: La rosa...

Kai Hiwatari: Mas te vale.

Kai Segawa: No me amenaces que no voto por ti ¬¬

Kai Hiwatari: Para lo que me importa

Bryan: ¡Si! Aquí va a ver golpes.

Ray: ¿Acaso eso es lo único que te importa?

Bryan: Tu no te metas. (Le ta un coscorrón).

Ray : x.X

BigBrother : Kai tranquilízate.

Kai/Kai: ¡¡No!

Dana: Ya vine

BigBrother: Ya era hora

Dana: Voto por la Verde.

Alexia: ¿Por qué? Como que fue la peorcita, ¿no?

Dana: No me importa. Ahí esta Johnny ¬ con eso vasta.

Alexia: bueno...

Max: wiii

Lee: Lo peor que puede pasar es que Bryan se la pase torturándonos en el jacuzzi.

Ray: Lee.. No des ideas ¬¬

Lee: ok U

Kai Hiwatari: ¡Ya Deja de copiarme!

Kai Segawa: Yo no te estoy copiando nada

Alexia: El último que votara será nada mas y nada menos que el grandísimo Big Brother.

Big Brother: Y yo no voto por la de Robert.

Kai Hiwatari: Que si.

Kai Segawa: Que no.

BB: Y como esos 2 ya me tienen harto votare por la que queda. La Verde.

Johnny: Lo único que me faltaba, compartir el premio con esos dementes.

Bryan: ¿A quien le dices demente?

Johnny: Al tipo que esta detrás de ti. (Bryan estupidamente cae y voltea hacia atrás).

Bryan: ¬¬

Dana: Oye Johnny y vas a bailar como Enrique XD

Robert: Dana... Has que todo el mundo vote por mi y me saquen por favor.

Dana: Hay pero si te la estas pasando bien.

Robert: ¬¬ ¿Qué no ves el programa?

Dana: ¡Si! y yo veo que estas muy a gusto.

BigBrother: Si haces que lo saquen hago que puedas entrar un día completo a la casa.

Michael: Que tramposo.

Dana: ¬ Si. (Dana se va corriendo de la casa a buscar a gente que vote para que saquen a Robert).

Kai Segawa: ¬¬ NO

Kai Hiwatari: ¬¬ SI

BigBrother: U

Robert: Gracias

Johhny: Robert... ¡no me abandones con esta gente!

Robert: No había pensado en eso.

Big-Brother: Ja! No gano Robert la prueba!

Alexia: ¬¬ Bueno ya voy a decir quien va a salir.

BB: Ya di que es Robert.

Robert: Me haría un favor muy grande!

Alexia: Esta bien todos siéntense en la sala.

Mr Dickenson: ¿Dónde esta la salida 00?

Todos se sientan en los sillones, en el piso o se quedan parados. Luego se prende el televisor y es..

Todos: ¿¿¿ORO-CHAN?

Oro: Así es yo diré quien saldrá hoy de la casa.

Todos: OO

Big-Brother: ¡¡¡¡ROBERT!

Ray: BRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

MAX: BRYAN

Oro: El que tiene que salir de la casa es…

Todos: ¿¿¿si?

Oro: Ya no podrá entrar nunca

Ray: Ya di que es Bryan

Oro: esta bien

Lee: ……….

Oro: Es….

Big-Brother: ROBERT!

Oro: Robert

Big-Brother: SIIIIIIIII D

Oro: dejen terminar, Robert tu no saldrás hoy de la casa

Big-Brother: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (LE DA UN INFARTO)

Robert: ¬¬ me tendré que quedar mas tiempo.

Oro-Chan: El expulsado de esta casa...

Bryan: Eso ya lo dijiste.

Oro: La oveja negra...

Todos: ¬¬

Oro: El de la mala suerte

Todos:...

Oro-Chan: Una vez que salga ya no podrá entrar nunca mas!

BB: X.x

Oro-chan: Es...

Tyson: Al menos ya sabemos que no fue Robert.

Oro: es...

Ray: ¡¡Bryan!

Oro: Ya pues.. ahí les va: Es Mariah tu estas fuera! Tienes que salir

Ray/Lee/Mariah: No!

Bryan: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tala: Jajajajaja

Michael: Que cosas…

Alexia: Bueno, creo que ya tenemos a la primera chica que sale.

Big-Brother: TT no puedo creer que no halla salido Robert TT.. muero…

Alexia: Ya despertaste

Big-Brother: TT muerooooo….

Kai Segawa: ¬¬

Alexia: ¿A quien vez tan feo?

Kai Segawa: Pues a Kai.

Bigbro: No se supone que debías de haberte ido de la casa hace rato.

Kai Segawa: Pues no me voy hasta que Kai me pida una disculpa.

Alexia: ..U

Alexia: ¬¬ Bueno, Oro hablara con Mariah en un especial que tendremos. Bueno así que me retiro. Nos veremos pronto. Manden **reviews **y digan que pruebas les gustaría que los chicos de Beyblade realizara. ¿Algun día Kai le pedirá disculpas a Kai? XD ¿Dana hará que saquen a Robert? Que pasara en el Jazuzzi... D hasta la próxima.


	9. Capitulo Especial: 1

ESPECIAL #1 

Alexia: Regrese, jajaja bienvenidos al especial de Mariah la primera expulsada de la casa. Donde tendremos una entrevista con ella, de cómo se siente y de que hará ahora que esta afuera de la casa.

Big-Brother: Porque no salió Robert -- Aun no lo puedo creer.

Alexia: nnU nunca vas a cambiar Big-Brother

Big-Brother: Bueno, pero en la próxima nominación espero que nominen a Robert y así que salga de la casa.

Alexia: Como digas.. Mejor vamos a ver que esta pasando en la casa.

Mariah: TT No! No podré ver mas a Mi Ray

Bryan: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ray: porque sacaron a Mariah, no es justo.

Robert: Me hubieran sacado a mi

Ray: Quien nomino a Mariah, no sean hipócritas y digan

Max/Michael/Bryan: U

Mariah: Ray-kun te voy a extrañar mucho

Big-brother: Largo, nada más eran 5 minutos.

Mariah: ¬¬

Ray: Big brother no seas grosero…

Big-Brother: Callense que estoy enojado, así que Mariah ya largo

Lee: ¬¬ solo porque no salió Robert no significa que..

Big-Brother: si significa y mucho ¬ ¬ (Big brother abre la puerta para que Mariah salga). Oye y tu también ya vete. Se supone que debiste haberte ido hace mucho. (Diciéndole a Kai Segawa).

Kai Segawa: ok.. pero volvere ¬¬

**Mariah sale de la casa y ahí estan susu otros compañeros de equipo.**

Gary: Mariah ¿como te fue?

Kevin: Que mal que te sacaron…

Alexia: Ahora tienes que ir con Oro-chan al estudio ahí te entrevistara.

(Mariah va por el pasillo y se sube a un carro).

Kevin: Y nosotros ¿como llegamos halla?

Alexia: Ese no es mi problema U

Gary: OO

Alexia: Bueno me voy, adios.

Kevin: ¬¬ vamonos.

**En el estudio..,**

Oro-chan: Hola Mariah que se siente ser la primera en salir. La oveja negra de Big Brother

Mariah¿Oveja negra?

Oro: Uu

Mariah: Yo lo que quiero saber es quien me nomino (

Oro: Bueno, eso podremos verlo, pongan el video

** video 1 **

Bryan: Mis nominados son Robert 2 y Mariah 1

Big-Brother: OO

Bryan¿Me puedo ir?

Big-Brother: Tienes que decir porque los nominas

Bryan: Robert porque me da lastima y Mariah no la soporto

Mariah: Quien soporta a ese sadico ¬¬

** video 2 **

Big-Brother¡Hey! Espera tus nominados.

Oliver: Mariah con 2 y Robert con 1

Big-Brother: Puedes irte

Mariah¿Y porque me nominó Oliver?

Oro: No tengo la menor idea.

** video 3 **

Michael¿Y este lugar que?

Big-Brother: Tus nominados

Michael: A la gata y la mujer bestia

Mariah: 00

** video 4 **

Big-Brother: Bueno tus nominados.

Enrique: Mariah y Robert.

Mariah: No entiendo porque me nominaron, nada mas entiendo porque Bryan me nomino.

Oro: Como sea.. da igual

Mariah TT

Alexia: Hola otra vez chicos, vamos a enlazarlos con Mariah desde afuera de la casa.

Mariah: Hola

Ray: Mariah, como estas

Mariah: Extrañándolos

Bryan: Pues aquí estamos mejor sin ti

Michael: Salio la mujer gato

Mariah: Solo quiero saber porque Oliver y Enrique me nominaron

Enrique: Quien sabe, no habia nadie a quien nominar

Oliver: Yo no me acuerdo

Mariah: UU

Lee: Espero que estes bien, nosotros estaremos bien.

Bryan¡¡¡Eso creen! (en eso se apaga la tele).

**En la casa… **

Big-Brother: Ya fue mucho por hoy, ahora todos a dormir.

Jonny¿Dormir? Pero apenas son las 5:46 pm

Big-Brother¡¡no me importa! La culpa es de Robert por no salir

Todos: ¬ ¬ mirando con odio a Robert

Big-Brother: Bueno fuera, y a dormir

Tyson: Pero tenemos que cenar primero

Big-Brother: no ¬ ¬

Tyson: ( ¿porque no¡¡tengo hambre!

Kai: Es injusto que nos tengan aquí encerrados

Emily: Wow hasta que hablo.

Kai: ¬ ¬

Big-Brother: Callense y a dormer

En el estudio… 

Mariah: Deben de estar pasándola bien TT

Oro: No te preocupes podrás verlo en tele igual que los demas. Y si tienes Sky las 24 horas del día.

Mariah: D significa que podré ver a mi Ray las 24 horas del día!

Oro: Si pero..

Mariah : ) que bueno (sale corriendo del estudio, para ir a su casa y ver a Ray)

Oro: u

Alexia: Creo que aquí acaba la cosa Oo

Big-Brother: Ya! Aquí se acaba el capítulo

Alexia: Que enojón

Big-Brother: ¬ ¬ si adios

Alexia: Manden Reviews, y si quieren entrar a la casa como invitado nomas digan pero también den una razón valida que me convenza de ponerlos D. Adios espero actualizar pronto y… (le tapa la boca y se acaba el capitulo).


	10. Cap 6: PrueBa NaViDeÑa

Alexia: hola a todos, bienvenidos otra vez

Big-Brother¿Siempre tienes que decir lo mismo?

Alexia: ¬ ¬ no molestes

Big-Brother: Estoy enojado

Alexia: OO aun estas enojado.. ya supéralo, no salió Robert pero recuerda que el Miércoles será Nominación.

Big-Brother: Ojala que Robert sea el único nominado.

Alexia: Ya tranquilo, mientras tanto vamos a ver que están haciendo los chicos jeje

Big-Brother: Nada son las 8:00pm y recuerda que los mande a dormir..

Alexia: ¬ ¬ pobres….

Fuera de la casa…

Mariah: (llega junto con Gary y Kevin a su casa corriendo y prende la tele) ¿Qué? Pero es muy temprano y están todos dormidos.. (le pone en la cámara 26) hay pero ahí puedo ver a mi Ray dormir..

Gary/Kevin: uu

En la casa…

Tyson: Hay tengo mucha hambre! Maldito Big bro!

Tala: Si quieres podemos ir por algo a la cocina sin que Big Brother se de cuenta

Kai: Cállate Tala es ilógico, hay cámaras por todos lados

Tyson: Pero estan las luces apagadas

Kai: Pero tienen visión nocturna, asi que cállense y duérmanse

Lee: Yo también tengo hambre

Enrique: Ohh yo digo que asaltemos la cocina..

Jonny: Si asaltemos a cocina, al cabo Big Brother no nos va a ver

Lee¿Tu que opinas Ray?

Ray: Ahh ahh ahhh

Lee¿¿¿ahh ahhh ahhh?

Max: El lunático esta ahorcando a Ray

Lee: Ya deja a Ray en paz.. (en eso Bryan saca su látigo y le pega a Lee). ¡Oye eso duele!

Bryan: HAHAHAHAHAHA Sufran!

Ray: Ayúdame, Tyson

Tyson: No puedo, estoy muy débil como para ayudar

Enrique: Yo te ayudare.. Ohhoooo! Enriquito al rescate

Bryan: Quítate niño

Enrique: Deja a Ray

Bryan: Tu vete con Oliver

Enrique: ¬ ¬ no metas a Oliver en esto

Ray: Da igual, pero déjame en paz

Max: No le hagan daño a mi Ray

Bryan: Cállense jajajaja… y le da latigazos a todos

Tala: Hey ¿porque me pegas a mi? Creí que éramos amigos

Bryan: hehehe no me fije..

Tala: Tyson estas bien

Kai: No toques a Tyson, yo me encargo de él.

Bryan: Oye no eres su mama

Kai: ¬ ¬

Jonny: Yo creo que Tyson esta demasiado grandecito para cuidarse solo.

Max: Ray estas bien

Ray: Si gracias, ya que Bryan esta distraído y ya no me puede pegar.

Lee: Porque vine aquí a parar junto a estos lunáticos. --

Mientras que en el otro cuarto

Robert: Ahhh porque no puedo salir de esta casa, yo quería salir.

Michael: Bueno pero ya nos deshicimos de la mujer gato.

Oliver: Hay, que estará haciendo Enriquito.

Michael¿Decías algo mujer?

Oliver: No nada¡hey¡No me digas mujer!

Michael: Pero eso eres

Oliver: ¬ ¬

Emiliy: En parte tienes razón Michael¿Quién tiene un unicornio como bestia-bit y dice llamarse hombre?

Michael: Nadie te esta hablando a ti

Kenny: Podrían dejar de pelear

Todos¡¡¡No!

Kenny: Bueno ¬ ¬

Robert: Oigan, me nominan a mi esta ronda, ok?

Michael: No, yo nominare a la mujer bestia y al chico mujer

Oliver/Emily: ¬ ¬

Robert: Y bien, los demás

Oliver: No molestes

Kenny: Yo decido hasta el miércoles

Robert: ¬ ¬ bueno pues, aun así saldré nominado.

Oliver: Ja Robert, ojalá que si.

En la cocina…

Ray: Wow Big-Brother no se ha dado cuenta de que nos salimos del cuarto

Bryan¡Cállate! Nadie te pregunto (Y le pega con el látigo)

Ray: TT porque a mi…

Tyson: Yo voy al refrigerador

Kai: Tenemos que hacer esto con sumo cuidado antes de que…

Tyson¡¡COMIDA! (Gritando y bailando por toda la cocina).

Kai: NOS VAS A DELATAR

Tyson¡¡COMIDA! LA LA LA

Tala: Déjalo Kai, si el es feliz por mi esta bien.

Max: Tyson.. guarda silencio

Ray: Tyson baja la voz

Bryan: TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS (Y le da otro latigazo).

Enrique: Yo me uniré con Tyson y haré la danza de la alegría (se quita la pijama y se pone a bailar en calzones).

Todos: OO

Enrique¡¡¡¡Yahooo!

Tyson: Comida

Kai: ¬ ¬

Jonny¿Qué en esta casa hay puro desquiciado?

Ray: Yo no estoy loco.

Bryan: Una mas y te castigare (le da otro latigazo)

Ray: TT

Max: Ya deja a Ray

Bryan: No

Big-Brother: Como si con ese escándalo no me fuera a dar cuenta

Todos: OO

Big-Brother¿No esta Robert ahí?

Todos: No…

Big-Brother: Bueno, adiós

Todos: OO

Ray: No lo puedo creer, no nos va a hacer nada?

Bryan: ¬ ¬ que te dije (agarra a Ray y le empieza a dar golpes en el estomago).

Tala: Ay nunca vas a cambiar Bryan… Conectando… Cyber-Tala

Enrique: Otra vez se hizo robot

Cyber-Tala: Procesando…

Al día siguiente en la sala…

Tyson: Aww me duelen las piernas de tanto estar acostado… Ya hasta se me sentó la cena

Robert¿Cena?

Kenny: Ya hasta esta alucinando

Emily: Como sea¿Alguien sabe que tenemos que hacer hoy?

Big-Brother: Pasen a la sala

Robert: Ya estamos en la sala, que no estas viendo

Big-Brother: ¬ ¬ falta Jonny

Jonny: Ya voy, voy corriendo

Robert: ¬ ¬

Alexia: Bueno ya tranquilos, la prueba es simple. ¡Tendrán que decorar toda la casa con adornos Navideños!

Jonny¡Que divertido!

Alexia: Pero eso no es todo, también tendrán que disfrazarse

Max¿Disfrazarnos de que?

Alexia: Renos, Duendes, Santa, Monos de nieve, ositos, no se de lo que quieran, pero que sea navideño. Bueno cada quien sacara un papel donde dirá de que tendrán que disfrazarse.

Michael: Yo no me voy a disfrazar ¬ ¬

Alexia: Kenny ve y saca de aquel bote un papel

Kenny¿Cual bote?

Alexia: El que esta en el confesionario..

Kenny: aaa…

Y así fueron sacando y quedaron así los disfraces.

Kenny – Reno

Tyson - Reno

Max – Reno

Ray – Rodolfo (Reno)

Lee: Reno

Tala – Mono de Nieve

Jonny - Duende

Bryan – Santa Claus

Kai – Mono de Nieve

Emily – Señora Claus

Michael - Duende

Enrique - Duende

Oliver - Duende

Robert - Árbol

Robert¿Qué demonios? Porque de árbol, que tiene que ver con la navidad

Big-Brother: Significa que tu serás el árbol de navidad

Tala: Porque yo igual que Kai¿no puedo ser otra cosa?

Alexia: No

Byan: Jojojojo podré darle de látigos a los renos jojojojo

Ray: ¬ ¬ porque me pasa esto…

Alexia: Mejor pónganse a adornar la casa

Big-Brother: Mientras los chicos adornan la casa para navidad, nosotros iremos de parranda

Alexia: No le hagan caso, estará aquí revisando las cámaras como siempre U

Big-Brother: No Gracias lo menos que quiero hacer es ver a ese Robert

Alexia: ¬ ¬ bueno, nos vamos.. Dejen **Reviews**, En el próximo capitulo veremos como pasan la navidad los chicos de beyblade, hasta la próxima )


	11. Capitulo Especial: 2

Primero quiero dar las gracias a Hao – **ChibiDany** por todos los **reviews **que me dejo. De cada capitulo. **Eres lo máximo **Hao :D.

Y pronto saldrás en la casa. Si alguien quiere salir en la casa también no mas ahí me avisa y me da sus datos.

**Tsubaki-Wing:** Si a lo mejor ya lo habías leído porque lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero nunca lo continué pero personas me siguieron insistiendo en que lo terminara y por eso aquí lo volví a subir.

**Novia de Yoh:** Bueno talvez si exagere.. jajaja pero no importa. A mucha gente le gusta que Big brother y Robert se lleven mal. Y mientras no salga Robert seguiré poniendo eso.

**AlexiaLRLK**: Aquí sigo actualizando no te apures. Gracias por el review.

Destiny-Bookmaster: Ya viste que ya salió Mariah, hehehe grax por el review.

Motoko: Hola a todos. El día de hoy yo conduciré el programa ya que nuestra "conductora" estrella no se encuentra en estos momentos.

BigBrother: Así es. Hoy veremos como les fue a nuestros ganadores de la prueba del huevo.

Motoko: ¡Si! Este será el segundo especial.

Shin: ¿Por qué tengo que ser mesero?

Motoko: No se

Shin: Me debe una Alexia.

Motoko: Si tu dices ..U

BigBrother: Yo también seré mesero... Después de pagar 3 cenas no quedó presupuesto.

Motoko: Lo bueno es que yo soy presentadora.

Dejiko: Ya llegue... ¿Cuanto me van a pagar?.

BigBrother: Nada...

Dejiko: ¬-¬

BigBrother: U

Motoko: Ay pero si eso no es nada, así que no te quejes.

Dejiko: ¡Así! Entonces si es tan fácil porque tu no te pones de mesera.

Big Brother: Jaque Mate.

Motoko: Son unos llorones yo les enseñare.

Shin: TT me hubieras cambiado a mi.

**MOKOTO PRESENTADORA/MESERA**

**DEJIKO COCINERA/MESERA**

**SHIN MESERO/COCINERO**

**BIGBROTHER COCINERO/MESERO/INTENDENTE**

Big Brother: ¬-¬

MAX – OLIVER 

Llega Max vestido con camisa azul, una corbata verde y pantalones Naranjas (ustedes saben las combinaciones de la ropa de Max ..U)

Oliver Llega con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y sin su gorro de siempre. Llegan a un cuarto que estaba por el patio que de repente apareció porque nunca lo habían visto. Entran y esta una mesa con un mantel de seda, 2 sillas y unas velas en medio de la mesa.

Shin: Buenos noches. Gusto en venir. Esperemos que se sientan a gusto.

Oliver: Bueno al menos tendremos un momento de tranquilidad.

Shin: Yummy ¡Comida!

Shin: .U ¿Qué van a pedir de tomar?

Max: Yo un refresco de naranja con una bola de nieve de vainilla no mejor de chocolate.

Shin: Pero...

Max:

Shin: UU Esta bien... y usted señorita que va a pedir de tomar.

Oliver: ¬¬ Soy hombre.

Shin: ¿Travestí? Bueno como sea que va a ordenar.

Oliver: Vino Blanco.

Shin: El Vino Blanco es para Mujeres y el Vino Tinto es para Hombres.

Oliver: Eso es una gran mentira.

Shin: Pues si eres tan macho mejor pide un Tequila -¬

Oliver: ¡¡Ahh! Si dame eso con tal de convencerte de que soy mujer. (Al parecer Oliver ya estaba muy desesperado).

Shin: Esta bien. (Shin le lleba a Oliver una botella de Tequila y a Max su refresco con nieve.) ¿Qué van a pedir de comer?

Max: Dame un pie de Limón, uno de manzana, un pastel de fresa de 3 leches, unos 5 brownies, una malteada y de postre unas galletas.

Shin: 00

Oliver: Yo quiero una langosta a la mantequilla.

Shin: (Pensando) _¿De donde voy a sacar todo eso? _

Lo peor de todo es que Shin, BigBrother y Motoko/Dejiko tenían que cocinar todo.

**+ En la Cocina +**

Motoko: ¡¡¿LANGOSTA! (Big Brother con ataques al corazón simultaneos)

Dejiko: ¡Yo la cocinare!

Motoko: Me parece muy bien.

BB: X.x

Shin: ¿Y los postres de Max?

Motoko: Eso los haces tu ¬¬

Shin: ¬¬

BB: TT me van a quebrar.

**+ En la MeSa +**

Max:

Oliver////// (Con la botella de Tequila a la mitad).

Max:

Oliver: Hip... ay me dio hipo... hip.

Max: Me das de tu Tequila.

Oliver: Esta bien.

**+ En la Cocina +**

Dejiko: ¡LISTO!

Motoko: Ok, eso se ve monstruoso.

Dejiko: U No se va a dar cuenta.

Motoko: ¬-¬

BB: ¿Shin como vas con los postres?

Shin: Ya acabe.

Por razones obvias Shin no sabía cocinar así que hizo un pie de limón-manzana. Y como no sabía como era el pastel de 3 leches y no se molesto ni en preguntar utilizo 3 leches (3 marcas de leche diferentes así que seguía siendo pura leche). Los brownies mas duros que una piedra y las galletas ni se digan.

BB: Dudo que Max se coma eso.

**+ En la MeSa +**

Llegan todos a la mesa porque no porque era mucha comida pero cuando esta todo tirado.

Shin: ¿Qué paso aquí? 00u (Llega Oliver y le tira la Langosta a Dejiko)

Dejiko: ¡¿QUÉ! Mi langosta. TT Me tarde mucho en hacerla.

BB: Es tu culpa Shin

Shin: ¡¡¿Qué!

BB: Tu los pusiste borrachos.

Shin: Pero no pense que...

BB: Nada, ahora tu los cuidas.

Shin: ¿No me queda de otra?

BB/M/D: No

Shin: --U

MICHAEL – LEE 

Los dos iban por el jardín a entraron por una puerta. (donde nunca había visto) y luego siguieron un camino y llegaron a un Lago. (Así es, la casa de BB tiene lago XD). Michael iba vestido con un smoking de color negro con rojo. Y Lee con un intento de Smoking pero sin camisa... solo el moñito.

Michael: No pudiste vestirte decente solo por esta vez en tu vida.

Lee: ¡Ja! No me hables de decencia.

Michael: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Lee: No nada.

Motoko: Hola

Michael: No sabía que había un lago.

Lee: Bueno el punto es que ¿no se supone que era una cena?

Motoko: Si, súbanse a la lancha.

Se suben a la lancha donde quedan mojados porque Motoko no sabía controlarla muy bien que digamos y luego llegan a como a una casa flotante donde estaba la mesa.

Michael: Valla si que se esforzaron.

Lee: No me imagine algo así.

Motoko: Bueno siéntense

Michael: Yo quiero una hamburguesa y un refresco.

Motoko: ok (_pensando) al fin algo fácil_ (hablando) ¿y tu que quieres?

Lee: Lo mismo que el. La verdad no me importa mucho.

Motoko: Bueno como digas..

**+ En la Cocina +**

Motoko: Pónganse a hacer hamburguesas

Dejiko: Tampoco nos ordenes.

BB: Pues tienes que hacerlas porque yo no se y Shin esta cuidando a Oliver y Max.

**+ En la MeSa +**

**ALEXIA / ENRIQUE**

Alexia va con una falda corta color negra. Con una blusa de tirantes rosa y arriba un suéter transparente color negro y unas botas negras. Mientras que Enrique va vestido con una camisa roja y pantalón negro. Y ellos van a cenar al jardín de afuera.. sin antes cerrar todas las puertas para que los demás no salieran y "arruinaran todo".

Alexia: Porque a mi ¬.¬ Tengo tan mala suerte.

Enrique: ¿Mala suerte? Si estas conmigo nena.

Alexia: ¬-¬ (En eso llega Big Brother).

BB: Hola ¿que quieren de cenar?

Alexia: Lazaña

BB: ¬¬ de donde voy a sacar eso.

Alexia: Ese es tu problema no el mío.

Enrique: Yo quiero unos huevos revueltos con mucho Chile.

Alexia: Guacala.. (queriendo vomitar).

Enrique: n.n

Alexia: ¿Como van los demás? También se la están pasando tan bien como yo...

BB: Seehh (En eso llega Motoko).

Motoko: Ayúdenme que Lee se desmayo.

BB: ¿Por qué?

Motoko: Creo que fue mala idea eso de la cena en el barco. Se movía tanto que se les revolvió el estomago después de comerse 3 hamburguesas cada quien.

Alexia/Enrique: ¿Barco?

BB: Si hay un lago en el patio.

Alexia/Enrique: 0.0 no es cierto ¿porque nunca lo habíamos visto?

BB: Lo mande a instalar apenas ayer.

Enrique: Si ya voy a poder nadar.

Alexia: Aquí en el patio hay alberca ¬¬ ya podías nadar.

Enrique: Si, pero no es lo mismo.

Motoko: Rápido porque creo que Michael ya se cayo al agua.

BB: Estas muy lejos como para saber.

Enrique: Es adivina y puede predecir el futuro.

Alexia: Por que presiento que esta cena va a ser arruinada -.-

Enrique: Y ella también es adivina.

BB: 0.0 (En eso llega Shin corriendo).

Shin: Rayos.. se me escaparon los 2 y ya no los encontré. Necesito su ayuda.

Motoko: Lee.. Michael.. Ayuda...Yo llegue primero Shin ¬¬ (En eso llega Dejiko corriendo muy preocupada).

Dejiko: ¡¡Ahhh! La cocina se quema. (Y empieza a salir puro humo negro de la cocina).

BB: ¡¡Ahh! Mi cocina... Llamen a los bomberos.

Alexia: Ven, se los dije. Ya arruinaron todo. Era demasiado bueno para durar.

Shin: Se me perdieron T.T

Dejiko: ¡¡Agua! Me quemo.

Motoko: Ayúdenme con Lee y Michael.

BB: Llamen a los bomberos.

Enrique: Yo quería mi huevo con chile.

Alexia: -.-U

Shin: ¡ESPEREN!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Shin: Hay que dividirnos en 2 y así resolverlos en equipo.

BB: Lo que sea pero con que no se queme la cocina.

Shin: Alexia y Motoko irán a salvar a Michael y a Lee.

Alexia: Que exageración ni que se fueran a morir por unas nauseas XD

Shin: ¬¬ Bueno Enrique y yo iremos a buscar a Oliver y Max.

BB: ¿Y nosotros?

Shin: A apagar tu mendiga cocina.

BB: No me contestes

Shin: Entonces no hagas preguntas tontas.

BB: ¬¬

Todos se van a hacer lo que les asigno Shin.

**+ En el Lago + **

Lee: Todo da vueltas... (Al parecer el motor de la lancha se había descompuesto y estaba dando vueltas por todo el río a máxima velocidad).

Motoko: Uy.. eso va a estar difícil

Alexia: Pues que salten del bote y ya.

Motoko: n.nU

**+ En la cocina +**

Dejiko: Trae mas baldes de agua Big Brother.

BB: Si lo que digas Jefa.

Dejiko: Hay es tu cocina no la mía.

BB: Pues ya voy.

**+ En el techo +**

Oliver: ¡Que feliz estoy!

Max: Sii

Shin: Bajen de ahí.

Enrique: ¿Qué demonios haces? (Oliver se pone a bailar). ¬-¬

Shin: Para que veas como te ves tu demente.

Enrique: No importa... (Enrique y Shin van al techo y en eso Max se tira).

Shin: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Enrique: Uy.. eso si va a caer duro.

Shin: ¡No! Max, todos me van a matar.

Enrique: Yo le pongo un 8.9 al clavado.

Shin: ¡¿Quieres comportarte! ¡¿No vez lo que acaba de pasar! (Shin había llegado a la histeria).

Enrique: Calmate quieres, ademas tantita agua no le pasa nada.

Shin: ¿Agua?

Enrique: Sip, ahí esta en la alberca.

Shin: ¡Si! Esta vivo. Tu llévate a Oliver y yo a Max.

Enrique: Esta bien.

Max: Abajo del Max, vives contento siendo sireno, abajo del Max.

Oliver: ¡Viva la vida loca! (Sin camisa)

Shin: Yo digo que hay que encerrarlos en un baño o un closet y ya.

Enrique: Te apoyo. (Los encierran en el cuarto de intendencia y se van a buscar a Motoko y Alexia).

**+ En el lago +**

Lee: No me siento muy bien.

Motoko: Estas verde.

Alexia: Michael ya se desmayo de lo mareado.

Motoko: Pues no los llevamos cargando.

Alexia: Como que están muy pesaditos ¿no crees? (Que los llevaban arrastrando apenas como podían.

Shin: Ya llegamos

Alexia: Hermano, no deberías estar buscando a los otros.

Enrique: Ya los encontramos y ya están seguros.

Alexia: Hasta que hacen algo bien

Enrique/Shin: ¬-¬

Motoko: Mejor pónganse a cargar a estos bultos.

Lee: Oye a quien le dices bulto.

Motoko: a Michael.

Lee: ¬¬

Motoko: n.nU

**+ En la cocina +**

Dejiko: Eres un tonto. ¿No puedes lanzar agua?

BB: A si... pues toma. (Le lanza una tina pero en eso iba Entrando Enrique y la da en la cabeza).

Enrique: X.x

Shin: Genial ahora todos están desmayados.

Alexia: 0.0

Dejiko: Al menos ya apagamos la cocina.

Motoko: Yo tengo un plan.

Dejiko: ¿Cuál?

Motoko: Echémoslos a la casa y cuando despierten no sepan que paso.

Shin: Que maldita

BB: Pero es un muy buen plan.

Alexia: Que malos son.

Shin: Pero así es mas fácil.

Alexia: Ok n.n

Entro todos llevan a Michael, Lee, Enrique, Max y a Oliver que ya se habían desmayado también. Los echan adentro de la casa y se van silbando así como si nada.

Motoko: Y así de genial se la pasaron nuestros ganadores.

Dejiko: Esto de los premios es un fraude.

BB: Oye, no insultes mi show.

Dejiko: Pues nadie ceno nada. Y los únicos que cenaron lo devolvieron a la media hora.

BB: Ese ya no es mi problema.

Motoko: ¡Calmense!

Shin: Pero sigue siendo una estafa.

BB: Oigan ¬¬. Alexia diles que no.

Alexia: A mi no me metas yo no prepare ese mugrero.

BB/Motoko/Shin/Dejiko: ¬.¬

Alexia: 0.0u ok.. mejor aquí le dejamos.

Dejiko: Me pregunto que pensaran cuando despierten.

**+ En la casa +**

Enrique: Ay mi cabeza

Oliver: La mía también me duele.

Enrique: A ti no te dieron un tinazo ¬¬

Oliver: ¿Tinazo? De que hablas

Max: No estoy feliz, me duele la pancita -.-

Oliver: Que milagro.

Michael: ¿Qué paso? No me acuerdo de nada. Ah si me comí unas ricas hamburguesas. Yummy me hacian falta.

Lee: No te acuerdas de nada

Michael: Nada mas de las ricas hamburguesas.

Lee: Fue un infierno.

Oliver: Pues a todo esto yo tampoco no me acuerdo de nada XD

Max: Yo del clavado. Porque se me que deshicieron los dulces al tocar el agua.

Oliver: ¿Clavado?

Enrique: Luego te cuento n.nU

Lee: Bueno al menos no tuve que soportar a nadie por un rato.

Michael: Y yo comí hamburguesitas

Enrique: Yo no hice nada ¬¬ mas que cargar bultos.

Todos: ¿mm?

Enrique: Nada olvídenlo.

ESTOY es todo por ahora.. espero que les halla gustado. Aquí acaba el segunda especial.. osea el segundo premio. Dejen **Reviews**! Y próximamente la segunda nominación para que nominen. Bueno bye.

AleXia AshForD 

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


	12. SEGUNDA NOMINACION:::

Alexia: Bienvenidos otra vez

Big-Brother: Ya ni te acuerdas de nosotros (

Alexia: U no seas exagerado

Big-Brother: ¬¬ donde andabas?

Alexia: U mejor empecemos el SHOW!

Alexia: Hola a todos como están. ¿Cómo pasan su navidad?

Kai: Estábamos mejor sin ti

Alexia: U¬¬ bueno… como sea.

Enrique: Hola Alexia D

Oliver: ¬ ¬

Big-Brother: Adivinen que día es hoy

Max: El día Internacional de la Azúcar

Todos: O.O

Alexia: Max, hoy es navidad...

Max: n.nU

Alexia: Es día de nominación jajaja

Max: Eh perdido la cuenta de ese día tan especial, estando aquí no se que día es.

Tyson: Tranquilo Max, no te preocupes

Max: Tienes razón n.n

Alexia: ¬ ¬ big ahí te los encargo, tengo un asunto importante que hacer.

Ray: ¿Que tienes que hacer?

Alexia: Cosas…

Big-Brother: ¿Qué? No me vas a dejar con estos lunáticos.

Alexia: Es importante.. ADIOS!

Big-Brother: O.O no me abandones! ¿Que voy a hacer aquí solito?

Alexia: Nominar a Robert

Big-Brother: Tienes razón. (Alexia sale de la casa y se va).

Big-Brother: Bueno ahora todos en la sala. A ver.. ¿a quien pasare primero? Bueno como sea.. Tyson al confesionario

Tyson: Si! Me eligieron a mi en lugar de ustedes, jaja en su cara

Todos: ¿¿¿¿O.O? (Tyson entra al confesionario).

Emily: Creo que tanto tiempo aquí en la casa con Enrique ya le hizo daño.

Enrique: Oye.. ¬ ¬ Yoaaaa Yoaaaaa ShuuUU ShuuUUUuuu

**+ ConFeSiOnArIo+**

Tyson: Que bueno que me elegiste a mi D

BB: ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?

Tyson: Muy bien

BB: No hay mucho presupuesto, así que tendremos que ponerlos a dieta

Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**AFUERA DEL CONFESIONARIO**

Tyson: Noo0o0o0o00!

Kenny: ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?

Lee: O.O lo esta torturando

**DENTRO DEL CONFESIONARIO**

Tyson: ¿Porque me haces esto?

BB: Era una broma, no te pongas así XD

Tyson: ¬-¬

BB: Bueno ahora di tus nominados

Tyson: no tengo nominados

BB: Robert No?

Tyson: …..

BB: Bueno lo tomare como un si

Tyson: Pero yo no quiero nominar a Robert

BB: ¿Quién mas?

Tyson: ¡¿¿No me estas escuchando! NO QUIERO NOMINAR A ROBERT

BB: 2 puntos para Robert.. y 1 punto para?

Tyson: Ya te pareces a Kai ¬¬

BB: 1 para Kai, perfecto

Tyson: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**FUERA DEL CONFESIONARIO**

Ray: Hay no, ya lo están torturando como Bryan nos tortura

Bryan: ¡Cállate Ray! (Le da un latigazo).

**DENTRO DEL CONFESIONARIO**

Tyson: Yo no quiero nominar a Kai!

BB: Fuera

Tyson: Pero…

BB: ¡¡Largo!

Tyson: ¬¬

+** / Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo \+**

Tala: ¿Como te fue?

Tyson: Mal

Tala: Que mal

BB: Tala al confesionario

**+ ConFeSiOnArIo +**

BB: Tus nominados

Tala: Kai 2 puntos y Emily porque nada mas se queja.

BB: Bueno, puedes retirarte

Tala: No0 Conexión…. Sdsddsdafdfdsgsfg

BB: ¿Otra vez?

Cyber-Tala: Error… Computando…

BB: Mejor ya vete ¬ ¬

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo + **

Ray: Vaya eso fue muy rápido

Bryan: ¡Cállate! (Le pega con el puño a Ray).

Ray: ¿Por qué a mi?

Lee: Ya deja en paz a Ray (Bryan le da un latigazo también a Lee).

Ray: ¬ ¬

BB: Emily al confesionario

Tyson: T.T

Tala: ¿Por qué lloras Ty-chan?

**+ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Emily: Hola big brother

BB: Hola

Emily: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué tienen tan poca tecnología?

BB: 0.0

Emily: Sin una computadora, no puedo guardar los datos de este lugar

BB: Tus nominados

Emily: Kai, porque no hace nada y Enrique porque anda en calzones.

BB: ¿No vas a nominar a Robert?

Emily: No

BB: ¬ ¬ Bueno vete

**+Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo+**

Emily: Maldito Big Brother.

Michael: Cállate, nadie te pregunto

Emily: A ti no te estaba diciendo

Tyson: T.T

Tala: -.-

BB: Kenny al confesionario

Kenny: Ahí voy

**+ConFeSiOnArIo+**

Kenny: ¿Donde esta Dizzie?

BB: Aquí esta

Kenny: Damela ¬¬ DIZZIE ¡¡TE EXTRAÑO!

BB: Primero tus nominados.

Kenny: No, primero a Dizzie

BB: Si nominas a Robert te daré a Dizzie

Kenny: TT enserio?

BB : ¡¡¡ Si !

Kenny : NOMINO A ROBERT !

BB : Bien, ¿y a quien mas ?

Kenny: A Michael, porque trata mal a Emily.

BB: Ohhh el pequeño galán defendiendo a su chica.

Kenny: / De que hablas big-brother

BB: Bueno da igual, puedes irte

Kenny: Donde esta Dizzie

BB: Calla y vete, si no les diré a todos que defiendes a Emily y que me confesaste tu amor.

Kenny: O.O (Kenny se va corriendo y sale del confesionario.

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo+**

Tyson: YoY

Emily: Si conseguiste a Dizzie

Kenny: / no..

BB: Solo dijo su secreto

Enrique: ¿Cual secreto?

Kenny: No le hagan caso esta loco / 

Enrique: o.oU

Kenny: 

BB: Bueno, Bryan al confesionario.

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo+**

Bryan: ¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BB: ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Bryan: No, solo pensé en una nueva forma de tortura para Ray.

BB: ¬.¬U

Bryan: HAHAHaHaHahahahaha.. bueno mis nominados son Kai con 2 y Emily con 1

BB: ¿Porque nominas a Kai?

Bryan: Yo solo quiero ayudarle a Tala. (Bryan sale del confesionario)

BB: ¿?

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Tala: Nominaste a…

Bryan: Haha así es..

Tyson: YoY

Tala: Ya no llores Ty

Bryan: Llora porque nominaremos a…

Tala: Silencio.

BB: A ver el feliz, al confesionario

Lee: ¿Quién es el Feliz O.O?

BB: Max

Lee: ¬ ¬

Max: n.n Ya voy Biggie

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Max: n.n

BB: Tus nominados

Max: n.n

BB:……

Max: n.n

BB: Bueno ya ¬ ¬

Max: n.n nomino a Bryan

BB: ¿y a quien mas?

Max: a Tala

BB: Bueno ya vete

Max: ¿Qué día es hoy n.n

BB: O.O No lo se, ¿que mas da?

Max: Tengo que saber si hoy es el "Día Internacional de la Azúcar" (n.n)

BB: ¬.¬ debí de imaginarme que dirías algo así

Max: n.n

BB: Bueno, hoy no es ese día

Max: ¿Cuando será?

BB: Después no molestes

Max: n.n Ahí avisas

BB: Si…

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Max: n.n

Kenny: ¿Porque tan feliz?

Max: Porque no me eh perdido de ese día tan especial

Oliver: Mejor no preguntes n.nU

Tyson: YoY

BB: Ray al confesionario

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Ray: Tengo algunas quejas que hacer

BB: Continua

Ray: La primera es:

BB: Continua

Ray: Que Bryan no debe portar armas como látigos, cuchillos y garrotes

BB: Continua

Ray: La segunda: No debe de dañarnos físicamente ni algo por el estilo

BB: Aja

Ray: Eso es todo

BB: Continua

Ray: ¡Dije que ya!

BB: (ZzZZZzzZZ)

Ray: ¿Estas dormido?

BB: …… u.u ZzZ

Ray: ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!

BB: No mami no quiero ir a la escuela… a si, decías…

Ray: No me pusiste atención

BB: Si…

Ray: a ver, ¿Qué te dije?

BB:…….

Ray: ¡Estoy esperando! ¬¬

BB: No hay mucho tiempo, y todavía faltan algunos de nominar, así que dime tus nominados

Ray: Bryan y Bryan

BB: Puedes retirarte

Ray: Bueno ¬.¬ (Ray sale del confesionario).

BB: Entonces fue Robert con 2 puntos y Bryan con 1 jejeje (Ray tonto).

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

BB: ¿Quién me falta? A Si Michael al confesionario

Tyson: T.T

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Michael: Nomino a la mujer gato y al niño llorón

BB: O.O

Michael: Adiós no tengo humor de hablar

BB: Eso explica porque casi no había dicho nada.

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

BB: ¿Quién mas falta? Jaja el Mr. Sarcasmo, El calzonudo, El chino, La mujer-hombre, El bufandón misterioso y…. Ahhhhh... me da tanto enojo que no lo puedo pronunciar.

Jonny/Enrique/Lee/Oliver/Kai/Robert: ¬¬

Oliver : Ya hasta se parece a Enrique

BB: No digas tonterías

Tyson: YoY

Kai : Tyson, ya me vas a decir que te pasa

BB: Jonny al confesionario

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Jonny: Emily y Max, ¬.¬ Hay que ser felices..

BB: Bueno…(Jonny sale del confesionario). Valla y yo pensé que Michael era rápido.

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Oliver: Tan rápido O.O

Jonny: Tengo tantas ganas de responderte que voy a bailar ¬.¬

Enrique: ¡Venga hermano! Ohhoo0o0oh 0o0hohoho0 (Bailando como tonto).

Jonny: ¬.¬ Tenía que abrir mi bocota

Enrique: El bocón pelirrojo huuuu

Jonny: ¬.¬

Enrique: Ula Ula muévelo

Todos: ¬-¬

Oliver: n.nU

BB: Bueno loco al confesionario.

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Enrique: Baila conmigo

BB: No

Enrique: Vamos, es divertido

BB: No, y ahora siéntate

Enrique: Estoy tan feliz que no tengo ganas de nominar a nadie (Enrique se va bailando).

BB: Y Yo creía que Max era el mas feliz O.O

**+ Fuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Enrique: n.n

BB: O.O

Max: Enrique ¿si te gusto la bolsa de azúcar que te regale?

BB: Con razón ¬ ¬ Oliver al confesionario

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Oliver: Mis nominados son Emily y Alexia

BB: O-O Alexia no es de la casa

Oliver: Bueno entonces Emily y Michael

BB: ¿No quieres nominar a Robert?

Oliver: No…

**Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo **

Kenny: ¿Qué pasa Tyson?

Tyson: T.T

Kai: Creo que es momento de decirme que te pasa Tyson.

Tyson: YoY

BB: Lee al confesionario

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Lee: 300 puntos a Bryan

BB: ……. Si tu dices

Lee: ¿Qué le pasa a Tyson, esta así desde que salió del confesionario-

BB: Yo que se, no molestes

Lee: ¿Donde esta Alexia?

BB: Tenía cosas que hacer.

Lee: ¿Qué cosas?

BB: No se

Lee: Que ya regrese

BB: No.

Lee: Porque no

BB: No se, pero es hora de que te vayas

Lee: Adiós pues.

+ **Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Lee: Nomine a Bryan

Bryan: ¬ ¬ ( Le da un latigazo a Lee en el brazo). Jojojoo Feliz Navidad.

Lee: Auchh

Bryan: hahahahahaha me siento mejor (También le pega a Ray).

Lee/Ray: ...

Kai: Ya me vas a decir que te pasa Tyson

Tyson:YoY esta bien.

BB : Kai al confesionario

Kai : ¬ ¬ ahora no

BB: No puede esperar ¬ ¬

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Kai: ¿Qué le hiciste a Tyson?

BB: Yo nada

Kai: dime rápido

BB: Solo hice que te nominara

Kai: Ò.Ó ¿porque hiciste eso?

BB: No te tengo que responder

Kai: Te golpeare

BB: Uy que miedo. Ahora largo

Kai: Tengo que nominar primero estúpido

BB: ¬.¬

Kai: Me nomino a mi y a Tala

BB: O.O ¿pero porque a ti?

Kai: Quiero demostrarle a Tyson que aunque me nomine no saldré

BB: O.O

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Kai: Robert nomíname

Robert: Porque

Kai: Callate y hazlo (Kai se va).

Robert: O.O

BB: sigues tonto ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

**+ Dentro del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

(Publico viendo el Show: Ya van a empezar ¬.¬).

BB: Tus nominados

Robert: Ya sabes la respuesta ¬ ¬

BB: Esta vez yo también nominare

Robert: No me importa ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

(Así siguió durante horas y horas, pero tuvimos que cortarle por el ESPACIO xD).

Big/Robert: ¬ ¬ pongan nuestra pelea

Todos: No!

**+ Afuera del ConFeSiOnArIo +**

BB: Bueno ahora les tengo una sorpresa, Yo también nominare y Esta vez, serán 3 nominados. D

Todos: O.O

BB: La puntuación es la siguiente.

Todos: OoO

**Robert – 10**

Kai – 10 

**Emily – 7**

Bryan – 5

Michael – 2

Tala – 2

Enrique – 1

Max – 1

Kenny – 1

BB: Y los demás 0.. bueno así que nuestros nominados fueron **ROBERT!** D **Kai**

¬¬ y **Emily**

Tyson: No0o0o0o0

Kai: No saldré yo, Tyson

Emily: ¿Por qué me nominaron a mi?

Alexia: Ya llegue, de que me perdí

BB: ¿Donde andabas?

Alexia: Es una sorpresa n.n... Para uno de la casa pero luego la descubriran.

BB: OO DIME!

Alexia: Ahorita te digo, pero no enfrente de todos

BB: Bueno nos vemos pronto.

Alexia: Bueno esto ya se hizo medio largo así que espero que voten por sus nominados y para saber quién va a salir de la casa. Si no votan Big brother va a elegir a ver quien sale OO pobre Robert. Bueno y pobre Ty-chan, y pobre Ray y Lee.. A si y Max porque no sabe el día con exactitud. Bueno pobre de todos hahaha a ver si se animan con la sorpresa que les tengo. Manden **REVIEWS**. Hasta la próxima

AleXia AshForD 

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


	13. Cap 7: OrGaNiZanDo La FiesTa

Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste este capítulo y muchas gracias a los que han seguido el fic durante tanto tiempo, ya casi un año. No0o0o me estoy haciendo vieja.. jaja bueno se supone, porque sigo igualita y ni siquiera he crecido un cm ..

Bueno como les iba diciendo muchas gracias a los que han seguido mi fic, a los de quejan Reviews, a los que comen sanamente como Tyson, a los que les gustan los dulces, a los que usan bufanda, a los que ven Beyblade.. ( Llega Big Brother y le da un sape).

BigBrother: ¬¬ ¿Ya vas a empezar el Show o vas a seguir diciendo estupideces?

Alexia: T.T auuch me dolió. Que malo eres. Estaba muy contenta dando mi introducción.

BigBrother: Hahaha XD (Alexia le da una patada) Ayy mis pompis ¬.¬ así es como pagas..

Alexia: En este capitulo va a ver nuevos secretos jaja

BB: ¡Dime, dime!

Alexia: Un.n mejor vamos a empezar.

**+ Organizando la Fiesta +**

Alexia: Aquí estoy (Con un chichón en la cabeza) si me duele mucho

BB: Hoy es día de nominación

Alexia: No... jajajaja... Hoy es otro día

BB: ¿Día Nacional del Azúcar? ¿Día Regional del Azúcar?...

Alexia: ¬-¬ No digas tonterías...

BB: Ahh! Ya se, Estatal..

Alexia: ¡¿¡¿ Que no puedes recordar ! (_Idiota ¬ ¬)_

BB: Si... Claro que si, no estoy tan estúpido

Alexia: Bueno vamos a darle la noticia a los chicos...

BB: Y chica..

Alexia: Si y chica...

** En la casa... 10:20 AM **

Alexia: ¡HOLA! Adivinen que día es

Jonny: No (Cruzado de brazos) No quiero adivinar.

Alexia: ¿¿No?

Jonny: Bueno sí.

Alexia: ¿Alguien mas? U.u

Tyson: ¿Qué día? (Imaginándose un gran pastel de chocolate. Creo

que no aprendió la lección de su pastel de aserrín).

BigBrother: Es el día que harán mi fiesta de cumpleaños D

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

BigBrother: Así es. Y su prueba de hoy será que me hagan una fiesta

Robert: ¬ ¬

Alexia: Robert, ni empieces. Que hoy big brother se la debe de pasar muy bien

Max: SISISISISISISISISISISISISISIISSISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Kenny: (Voltea a ver a Max que estaba todo rojo) Max respira un poco

Max: Es que adoro los cumpleaños.

Oliver: Tu adoras todo.

Max: Si n.n (Super emocionado pensando en los regalos y en todos esas combinaciones de colores).

Jonny: ¿Y no adoras mi trasero?

Max: mm.. (Que seguía Imaginándose Globos rosas) No.. rosas no, mejor amarillos.

Jonny: 0.0 Yo no tengo trasero rosa

Bryan: ¬ ¬ Se refería a los globos. (Jonny se pone rojo hasta los pies, y todos se están muriendo de la risa).

BB: Jajaja la pompi rosa XD

Jonny: YA DEJEN DE BURLARSE

Todos: Es que nos dio mucha risa.

Tyson: Tiene las nalgas rosas como las de un bebé...

Todos: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Jonny: no es gracioso...

Todos: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Jonny: Ya paso...

Todos: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Andaban muy risueños o de plano querían molestar a Jonny XD)

Jonny: No pueden reír por mucho tiempo..

** 11:38 AM **

Alexia: xD Ya no aguanto la risa...

Max: Ni yo...

Jonny: ¬¬

** 1:40 PM **

BigBrother: Oigan si seguimos riéndonos todo el día no van a festejar mi cumple ¬¬

Alexia: Tienen todo un día para celebrar la tu fiesta.

Big Brother: Tienes razón la fiesta es hasta mañana xD

Robert: Por eso nos reímos tanto, para no festejarte...

BB: ¬ ¬

Alexia: Mejor ya empiecen la fiesta

BigBrother: Pasa al confesionario.

Robert: ¡¿QUÉ!

BigBrother: ¿Estas sordo o que?

Robert: ¬-¬ (Así Robert pasa al confesionario y de repente) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos: O.O

Michael: Me pregunto que pasará ahí.

Sale Robert todo electrocutado..

Lee: Pobre Robert, Bigbrother ya se parece a Bryan TT

Bryan: ¡Eso si que no! Nadie me quita mi personalidad. Hey BigBro, deja te enseño como se hace. (Agarra a Lee y le hace la mordida de burro. (/Alexia: _Es como un pellizco pero con los nudillos, duele mucho T.T a mi ya me lo hicieron, maldito Alejandro ¬¬/)._

_Lee: _¡¡¡No! ¡Me duele mucho!

Bryan: (Con lagrimas en los ojos, de felicidad obviamente) muhahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Alexia: uh, eso dolió.

Lee: T.T

Bigbrother: Bueno van a hacer la fiesta o no ¬¬

Robert: Mendigo Bigbrother hijo de la Fregada

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Kai: ¿Otra vez ya van a empezar? ¬ ¬u

Alexia: ¿Que les parece si mientras ellos se entretienen nosotros preparamos todo?

Max: ¡Si!

Tyson: Yo lo que quiero es comer

Jonny: ¿Y Porque Robert se la tiene que pasar ahí viendo a Big-Brother mientras nosotros trabajamos como burros?

Alexia: Porque si, eso entretendrá a Bigbrother por un laaaaaaaargo rato.

Mientras Big Brother y Robert seguían viéndose como siempre ( ¬¬ que tramados) Los demás preparaban la fiesta. Oliver, Enrique y Max se dedicaban a hacer la comida. Los demás estaban inflando globos, haciendo los gorritos de cumpleaños y cosas así. Emily, Michael, Lee, Bryan y Ray estaban haciendo el pastel.

Emily: ¿Bryan podrías pasarme los huevos?

Bryan: Ya oíste Michael, muévete.

Lee: Yo no se porque Bryan no hace nada mas que ordenar

Ray: Que se cree, el jefe o que, nunca dijimos que el podía ordenar.

Bryan: Trabajen mas rápido (Dándole latigazos a Ray y Lee).

Ray: ¿Porque no le pegas a Michael?

Bryan: Porque eso le quita lo divertido. Pero tienes un poco de razón

Bryan sale corriendo y le pega en el estomago a Michael, pero como este traía los huevos.. para el pastel los tira y se quedan sin huevos /_ Esa se oye muy feo, para los de mente limpia Uu_/

Emily: ¡Bryan! Nos hemos quedado sin huevos

Bryan: Tu ni siquiera tienes

Emily: ¬¬u

Michael: Ay..u...da...m..e...e... a ... l..e.van...tar..me

(Pero Emily hace caso omiso y pasa arriba de el).

Bryan: ¡Hahaha eso! Písalo como la basura que es. Baseball mis calzones.

Emily: ¿Y ahora como vamos a hacer el pastel si ya no tenemos huevos?.

Lee: De todos modos es mejor sin pastel, acuérdate lo que paso esa vez que hicimos pasteles por el día del azúcar.

Ray: Ni no los recuerdes (apunto de vomitar).

Bryan: Bueno ya, tranquilos, no tiene que ser necesariamente un cochino pastel.

Emily: ¿Entonces que propones?

Bryan: mm... pues...

Todos: ¿Si?

Bryan: este...

Lee: Ya di algo ¬¬

Bryan:...

Emily: ¬¬

Bryan: No tengo idea n.nU (Todos se caen al piso /dahhh/) Jejeje

Lee: Yo digo que Bryan es un completo idiota.

Emily: No seas tan duro Lee..

Bryan: TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER PRONUNCIADO ESAS PALABRAS. (Saca un martillo de su pantalón y le da en la cabeza a Lee y lo deja inconsciente).

Michael: 0.0 como que yo mejor me voy a ayudar con los regalos. (Se va corriendo amarrándose la cachucha).

Emily: ¿Un martillo? Wow que ingenioso, sabes también que funcionaria, que usaras una resortera, así les podrías dar de lejos

Ray: ¡NO DES IDEAS! ¡¿No nos tienes compasión o que!

Bryan: Excelente hahahaha

Lee: Xx

Emily: no lo pensé de ese modo Ray.

Ray: ¬.¬ ¿Porque te unes con el?

Emily: Si no puedes con el enemigo mejor únetele.

Alexia: ¡Uy eso se oye a amor!

Ray/Bryan: 0.0

Emily: Claro que no

Alexia: n.n

Emily: Mejor vamos a ver como conseguimos mas huevos.

** Mientras tanto en la sala **

Tyson: Tengo hambre.

Kai: Tu siempre tragón

Tyson: No soy tan tragón ¬.¬

Jonny: Claro, como no estas panzón.

Tyson: Oye no me digas panzón

Michael: Mejor díganle gordo ( Sobándole el estomago a Tyson).

Kai: Quítate me estorbas (Y le da un golpe en el estomago).

Michael: N...o...ot...ra...vez...z...z...

Tala: Kai no defiendas a Tyson, yo lo puedo defender, no te necesita.

Kai: ¡Quieres pelear! No estoy de humor.

Tala: Cuando quieras, te puedo vencer de un solo golpe (Alexia/ ¿Porque tan agresivos todos? ¿Será que han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos//).

Tyson: Ya tranquilícense muchachos, no hay porque pelear.

Kenny: Si además estamos haciendo una fiesta. Las fiestas deben de ser felices.

Kai: No soportare mucho las estupideces de Tala.

Tala: Lo mismo digo.

** En la cocina **

Oliver: Esta quedando excelente la carne.

Max: Le falta azúcar.

Oliver: Pero es carne. No DEBE de llevar azúcar.

Max: No importa, con azúcar todo sabe bien.

Oliver: Mejor tu has tu propio platillo y déjame hacer los míos.

Max: Si n.n

Oliver: ¿Donde estará Enrique? Se supone que debería estar ayudándonos.

Max: A de estar bailando en calzones en el patio.

Oliver: ...

Max: Mejor hay que alegrarnos con AZUCAR.

Oliver: No.

** En el Patio 4: 10 PM **

Bryan: Ven les dije que aquí habría.

Ray: Uy ahora si el muy inteligente

Lee: X.x Mami no quiero ir a la escuela (Se levanta viendo estrellitas). ¿Qué me paso?

Ray: Estabas inconsciente.

Bryan: Bueno ya que se levanto este súbanse al árbol.

Lee: ¬¬ no alcanzo.

Bryan: No hay problema, yo te ayudo D. (Avienta a Lee al árbol y se queda colgado).

Lee: Ya estoy arriba, ¿y ahora que?

Emily: Agarra los huevos del nido.

Ray: Crean que sea correcto comernos los huevos de un pájaro 0.0 (En eso llega Enrique cantando como tonto).

Enrique: Uyii, ¡vamos a volaaaaaar!

Bryan: Tu cállate.

Enrique: ¡¡No! (Sacándole la lengua) a Mi tu ya no me ordenas. (Le da una patada a Bryan en las nalgas y se va).

Ray: Ouchh.. eso hasta a mi me dolió.

Bryan: ¡Me la vas a pagar Enrique!

Lee: Ray, ¡corre por tu vida!

Bryan: ... (Se queda hecho bolita tirado en el piso). Xx

Emily: ¿Bryan estas bien?

Bryan: ... Mi trasero...

Emily: Te va a quedar como el trasero de Jonny (Se empieza a reír discretamente).

Bryan: ¬¬ Crees que es gracioso

Emily: La verdad si jajaja da mucha risa que Enrique te pateara el trasero. Nunca imagine que el haría algo así.

Bryan: Me quieres hacer enojar verdad

Emily: Es que se vio muy chistoso

Bryan: ¬¬ Si tanto te divierte ese imbecil lárgate con el.

Emily: òó No me hables así (Y le da una cachetada a Bryan y se va).

Bryan: Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

Ray y Lee huyendo junto con Enrique.

Lee: Gracias Enrique, ahora a ti te torturara en mi lugar.

Ray: Y de mi.

Enrique: ¿Creen que exagere? ¡No que va! ¡Que venga la fiesta! Fuera ropa.

Lee: ¿Porque siempre te quieres que quitar la ropa?

Enrique: Es mejor a lo natural.

Lee/Ray: ... (Se alejan lentamente de Enrique).

Enrique: Solo bromeaba...

Lee/Ray: ¬¬

** en la sala **

Alexia: Ya están listos todos los regalos

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

BB: ¬¬

Robert: ¬¬

Kenny: Parece ser que ellos no...

Alexia: ¬¬ Ya dejen de verse

Tyson: ¡Listos para empezar el reventón!

Enrique: Yahooo0o

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Es el cumpleaños de Big-Brother y todos se están divirtiendo el a fiesta. ¿Quién bailara con Tyson en la fiesta? ¿Conocerán en Persona a Big-Brother? ¿Qué le hará Bryan a Enrique? ¿Emily siente algo por Bryan?

Kenny: Noo! Emily

Michael: La Lentejuda es mía ¬¬

Alexia: Que celosos.

Robert: No quiero ir a la fiesta

Alexia: Véanlo en el próximo capitulo, espero que le halla gustado este capítulo. Amor y Paz ;) Si tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario dejen **Reviews**. O si quieren que suceda algo en la fiesta ) Hasta la próxima, Chao.


	14. Cap 8: La FieSta : Primera Parte

**Gracias a Todos aquellos que me han seguido tanto tiempo este fic.**

**Mikael**: Gracias por el review.. Yo te apoyo! Fuera Emily! Que no saquen a nuestro Robert U.U

**Destiny:** Al principio sale por que se pelean Bigbrother y Robert. Bueno pero creo que no te acuerdas... lo que pasa es que Robert cuando entro a la casa empezo a insultar que la casa de BB estaba del tamaño de su cuarto. Entonces por eso, teniendo en cuenta de que Robert vive en un castillo.

**Hisake Radien:** Gracias a las 2 por leer mi fic de todo corrido n.n. Si les divierte mucho Bryan espérense al tercer especial que va a estar en el jacuzzi con Ray y Lee.. jajaja eso va a ser muy divertido. Además el cuarto especial que va a ser el premio de los ganadores del pastel del día internacional del azúcar. Bueno Gracias por el review. Tomare en cuenta poner un acercamiento mas entre Kai y Takao.

**Chibi-Dany**: Si también tomare en cuenta tu prueba niño. Estaría bien hacer un torneo de baile. Como es costumbre en todos los big brother que existen, siempre los ponen a bailar como 2 dias seguidos jajaja. Pero para cambiarle ponerlos a bailar en el pump it ip jejeje.

**Koret Sirsep:** Si, alguien del publico puede entrar, por si no te has dado cuenta los siguientes son o fueron escritores de como: Motoko, Dejiko, Oro, Shin, Dana, Kai Segawa, Kory, etc.. Solo digan y podrán entrar. Y si tienen idea de alguna prueba también pueden aconsejar u opinar.

a los que unos algún día siguieron mi fic y se han molestado en leer esta historia jeje.

Les juro que les va a gustar este capitulo! Y van a pasar cosas inesperadas!

Kai: Ya te puedes callar y comenzar el fic de una buena vez

Big-Brother: Bueno, Al fin, el mejor día del año.

Alexia: Tampoco exageres ¬ ¬

Big-Brother: Un.n jeje perdón, es que hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta.

Alexia: Que antisocial

Big-Brother: No me molestes, que tengo que pasar todo el día viendo a esos mocosos.

Alexia: listos para ver a Biggie en carne y hueso.

Robert: No.

Kai: ¿Me la pasare con mi Tyson?

Tala: Querrás decir yo

Tyson: Mejor veamos que escribió la loca, les aseguro que nos hará sufrir.

Alexia: Estas en lo cierto Ty-chan. Y además estarán nuestros invitados especiales Oro-chan, Dana, Nael y Motoko.

motoko es alguien muy alta con ojos cafés y pelo hasta las rodillas y tambien cafés, short negro, un top negro, guantes hasta el codo negros sin dedos y una chaleco como el de seto kaiba y un sombrero como el de van helsing y botas negras hasta la rodilla

Nael que era de estatura como de 1.70, pelo café oscuro, piel planca, ojos café claro, de buen ver. con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscura grande, sin fajar. Y tenía puesta una gabardina de piel color negra. Zapatos negros

Dana tiene de estatura 1.64 de piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura color azul claro y ojos grandes y lilas, viste con camiseta de manga corta lila, minifalda rosa con pantalones cortos negros debajo y botas hasta por encima de las rodillas rosa/violeta

Oro es de la estatura casi de Kai. Tenía el pelo y ojos azules (Como Tyson) , cuerpo bien desarrollado y esbelta. Ropa traía una pantalonera negra con una raya roja a los lados. Y una blusa roja de manga larga. Tenis Nike rojos con negro. Es prima de Tyson

Alexia, era de estatura baja, piel blanca, delgada y cuerpo bien desarrollado, ojos miel , pelo largo y pelirrojo y llevaba el pelo agarrado en una cola hasta la cinturay copete hasta los hombros partido a la mitad.. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y blusa negra sin mangas. Traía guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos. Tenis Nike negros. (Alexia: Es que Nike nos patrocinó)

Nael: Si, Fiesta

Oro: Va a ser de lo mejor

BB: ¿Nuestros invitados? No querrás decir tuyos.

Alexia: .n.nUu Bueno Motoko tu que opinas.

Motoko: Ni creas Alexia, sigo enojada por lo de la apuesta.

Alexia: Todavía.

Motoko: Era broma n.n

Alexia: ...

** LA FIESTA **

**Big – Brother**

**Parte I**

Ya toda la casa de Big-Brother arreglada, con globos, serpentibas, las papitas listas.

BB: ¡¡Conozcan al gran Big Brother!

Todos: 00

BB: ¿Que?

Johny: ¿Conocerte? Pero si traes una capucha negra hasta los pies, botas negras, guantes negros y para acabarla traes una mascara como la de Jasón.

Robert: Ah, menos mal, porque has de tener un rostro horrible.

Ray: Oye jefe, no te quedes mirando y ayúdame con los regalos.

Kenny: Si, me pregunto que tendrán adentro.

Ray: Yo no se, yo estaba haciendo el pastel que fue un fiasco por culpa de Bryan.

Lee: Si supieras cuanto odio a Bryan. Pero mas a ti, que por tu culpa me pega a mi.

Ray: ¬ ¬ como sea...

Kenny: Extraño a Dizzie TT. (Llega corriendo Max saltando de un lado a otro como siempre).

Max: Vengan rápido ya trajeron...

Kenny: ¿Azúcar?

Max: No, el alcohol.

Kenny: ¿Alcohol? Pero somos muy pequeños para...

Tyson: Jefe, no seas aguafiestas. (Que llego silenciosamente).

Kenny: Pero...

Tyson: Vamos a divertirnos.

Alexia: Hola chicos.

Ray: ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Alexia: Pues la fiesta, que mas.

Max: Si si si, ¡Fiesta!

Alexia: Y traigo mas gente.

Kenny: ¿A quienes?

Alexia: A la prima de Tyson

Oro: hola Kenny

Alexia: A Motoko y a Nael.

Tyson: Que traes ahí en la bolsa, ¿es lo que pienso que es?

Lee: ¿Qué cosa?

Oro: Si que lo es.

Tyson: Es Todd, El zorrito que le regale hace tiempo.

Todd: n.n (Salta hacia Tyson y le lame el cachete).

Tyson: Tan cariñoso como siempre.

Ray: Kenny, te dije que me ayudaras con los regalos, estas sordo o que

Kenny: Pensando /_Creo que Big-Brother y Alexia se volvieron locos, porque nos inducen al lo que les hicieron a Max y Oliver en su "supuesto premio". Como extraño a Dizzie. Bueno alcanzare a los muchachos, creo que divertirse de vez en cuando no es tan malo. Mejor iré por mi cámara de video que esto se va a poner bueno./_

Ray: ¿Jefe?

Kenny: Perdón es que andaba distraído.

Michael: Hola nerd.

Emily: Callate, deja de molestar.

Michael: ¿A quien tanto vez?

Emily: A nadie.

Michael: Vamos por botana

Emily: No

Michael: Como quieras ¬ ¬

Kenny: Sonrían todos que estoy grabando.

Michael: Déjanos en paz.

Tala: Oigan chicos, ¿verdad que seria FANTÁSTICO jugar verdad o reto?

Kai: (En voz baja). Eso lo dices para aprovecharte de Tyson ò.ó

BB: Yo digo que jueguen, ¡y yo pongo los castigos!

Alexia: Que aburrido, mejor los pongo yo.

Kai: No sean tramposos, que sea por turnos.

Oro: ¡Si!

Así todos se sentaron en el piso de la sala (Quitaros los sillones). Y trajeron una botella de Coca Cola de 2 litros...

Kai/Tala: -.ó ò.-

**Giran la botella y le toca a... TYSON.. preguntarle a... EMILY**

Tyson: uhh... mm... ¿verdad o reto ?

Emily: Verdad...

Tyson:...hh...hh...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...eeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ermmmmm...

Todos: ¬-¬ ya pregunta algo de una buena vez.

Tyson: Es que no se me ocurre nada Un.n (Todos se caen al estilo anime).

Todos: -.-

BB: Preguntale de una buena vez.

Tyson: Bueno.. ¡a ya se! ¿Quién te gusta?

Emily: paso, mejor reto.

Tyson: Bueno, traime la mega bolsa de papitas de la cocina.

Emily: u0.0...u-.-...n.n Si, deja voy.

Oro: ¡¡¡Ty! Que castigo tan...

Tyson: Es que tenía hambre.

Motoko: ¬-¬ mejor ya vamos a jugar.

**Gira la botella Big brother y le toca a... BRYAN... preguntarle a... OLIVER**

Bryan: ¡Rayos! Yo quería que me tocara el imbecil ese. (Viendo con odio a Enrique Ò.Ó).

Alexia: Bryan ya supéralo. ¿quieres?

Emily: Además que fue muy gracioso jaja

Alexia: ¡¡SI! Sentí que me moría de la risa.

Bryan: ¬¬. ¡Callen! Y tu, ya decide que quieres.

Oliver: U.U bueno ya, castigo, de todos modos no voy a decir nada.

Bryan: Que directa.

Oliver: ¡Como que directa! Soy hombre (Pensando_: De haber sabido que me iba a preguntar alguna estupidez de que si soy mujer, hubiera dicho verdad)._

Bryan: ¡A ya se! HahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHA

Oliver: 0.0

Bryan: Dale 15 nalgadas a la Johny XD

Johny: El castigo es para Oliver, no para mi ¬-¬

Motoko: Eres un pervertido Bryan.

Bryan: No me importa. Ya he dicho, unas cuantas nalgaditas.

Alexia: (Susurrándole a Motoko) Esta muy traumado con los golpes.

Oro: (También susurrando) Si, lo han de haber golpeado de chiquito.

Bryan: ¡Hey! Las estoy escuchando. (Exactamente sentado en medio de las dos "como no las iba a escuchar"...)

Alexia: oops..

Nael: Estas bien loca Alexia.

BB: Mujeres.. mejor vamos a seguir jugando.

**Gira la botella Big brother y le toca a... MICHAEL... preguntarle a... TYSON.**

Michael: Ah debo ponerte a hacer algo vergonzoso.

Tyson: Todavía ni siquiera preguntas si verdad o Castigo ¬ ¬

Michael: Rayos, ¿Verdad o Castigo?

Tyson: ¡¡CASTIGO!

Michael: mm... como estas tonto.

Tyson: Es que no quiero decir nada.

Michael: Bueno... a ver...hahahaha.. ( Se va corriendo a los cuartos).

Tyson: o.o que pasa aquí, ¿por qué se va?. (Michael regresa escondiendo algo detrás de él).

Michael: jajajajaja Ponte esto Tyson, será muy divertido.

Tyson: ¿Qué es?

Michael: Una minifalda jajaja

Emily: Yo tengo una parecida a esa.

Michael: No tienes una parecida, mas bien, es tu falda.

Emily: Ya decía yo -.-U

Michael: Tyyyyyyysoooooooooooon, ¡pontela!

Tyson: 0.0u que feo color.

Emily: ¬ ¬ Nada mas por eso has que se la deje toda la noche.

Michael: ¡Si!

Tyson: Como sea, eso no le quita lo feo a la falda.

Michael: ¬ ¬ Y ahora por necio también te pones tanga.

Tyson: ¿QUEE? 0.0u

Lee: Hahahaa ¡Va a estar muy gracioso! (Después de 15 minutos de que Tyson estaba en el baño).

Michael: ¬¬ ya sal.

Tyson: ¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kenny: ¿Porque no?

Ray: Vamos Tyson, no puede ser tan malo.

Tyson: Se me ve todo, además que vergüenza.

Ray: ¿Desde cuando te da vergüenza algo?

Tyson: Esta bien voy a salir. (En eso sale Tyson del baño).

Tyson se pone la MINIfalda que le quedaba apretada y además por detrás se podía ver casi todo su trasero.

Todos: O.O

Tyson: U.U

Michael: Hahahahahahahahahahaha XD

Emily: hehehe Te queda divina.

Tyson: ¬ ¬

Max: Miren ya salió Tyson en Minifalda.

Al oir eso rápidamente Kai y Tala voltearon al mismo tiempo. Para después ponerse rojos como tomates y les empezó a sangrar la nariz.

Tala/Kai: 0.

0

Tala: u.u aaaaaaaaHH n.n

Kai: o.o n.n

BB: Hahaha que divertido. (Mientras Tala y Kai con caras de pervertidos viendo a Tyson).

Tala: Solo viene una cosa a mi mente.

Kai: Si, en la mía también.

Tala/Kai: Fantasias con Tyson. (Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo).

**+ _Fantasía de Tala_ + **

_Se imagina corriendo a Tyson por la playa en traje de baño que era idéntico a la tanga que llevaba. Tyson corriendo desde una esquina y Tala desde la otra apunto de abrazarse._

_Tyson: Te amo Tala_

_Tala: Yo también._

_Tyson: Bésame._

_Tala: ¡Claro!_

_En eso Tala y Tyson se besan (Claro en la fantasía n.nU)._

_**+ Volviendo a la realidad + **_

Bryan: Tala, me quieres decir ¿porque demonios estas besando al zorro de Oro?

Tala: 0.0

Todd: n.n

Tala: ¡¡Ahhhhhh!

**+ _Fantasía de Kai_ + **

_Se imagina corriendo a Tyson por la playa en traje de baño que era idéntico a la tanga que llevaba. Tyson corriendo desde una esquina y Kai desde la otra apunto de abrazarse._

_Tyson: Te amo Kai_

_Kai: Yo también._

_Tyson: Bésame._

_Kai: ¡Claro!_

_En eso Kai y Tyson se besan..._

_**+ Volviendo a la realidad otra vez + **_

Lee: ¿Por qué estas besando el televisor?

Kai: 0.0

Lee: Que miedo me das.

Kai: ¬ ¬ Cállate.

**Gira la botella Big brother y le toca a... MOTOKO... preguntarle a... ENRIQUE**

Motoko: Jajajajaja

Enrique: --

Motoko: Te digo el castigo de una vez, o te pregunto.

Enrique: De una vez.. que puede ser peor.

Motoko: Esta bien, quiero que pases todo el día de mañana en el confesionario con Big-Brother.

Enrique: (Arqueando una ceja). Pero ... pero... bueno al menos no me pusieron a besar al estúpido zorro de Oro.

Oro: ¬ ¬ Es que mi zorro esta tan bonito que no quieren torturándolo besándote.

Enrique: ¬ ¬

BB: bueno como sea, no la vamos a pasar muy bien Enriquito

Enrique: 0.0

BB: Al fin, podré hablar con alguien y decir todo lo que pienso de Robert.

Enrique: U.u si que va a ser un día MUY largo.

**Gira la botella Big brother y le toca a... NAEL... preguntarle a... ALEXIA**

Alexia: Porque a mi.

Nael: D

Alexia: Castigo. Jejejeje, es mas divertido.

Nael: Bueno, bueno, hazme un striptease

Alexia: 0,o que pervertido.

Nael: Bueno no, mejor nada mas baila.

Alexia: ¬¬ eres un degenerado.

Nael: Lo se n.n

Alexia: ¬ ¬u (pensando: _No se ni para que lo invite)_

Alexia baila x canción para Nael y este le sangra la Nariz ( Alexia: ¬ ¬ Esa idea del castigo fue de el, así que a mi no me pregunten Un.n)

**Gira la botella Big brother y le toca a... TALA... preguntarle a... KAI!**

Tala: ¡¡MUHAHAHAHAHA! Eso es todo.

Kai: ¬ ¬

Tyson: Al fin Kai va a tener su merecido

Kai: ¿Cuál merecido?

Tyson: No se, siempre dicen eso en las películas.

Tala: n.n

Tyson: Ponlo a bailar sin camisa. (Tyson con cara de pervertido).

Tala: ¬ ¬ no. En ese caso mejor yo en el cuarto mas noche

Kai: ¬-¬ Ya, dilo de una vez. Humíllame. Que esperas, se que lo deseas.

Tala: Que felicidad n.n (Viendo a Bryan y asintiendo).

Motoko: Woo.. ¿Que se traen entre ustedes dos?

Alexia: Si Bryan porque le haces ojitos a Tala

Bryan: ¬ ¬

Tala: (pensando): Castigare a Kai y ayudare a Bryan. Quiero que le des un beso a Enrique

Kai: ¡¿Estas loco!

Tala: No, ¬ ¬ Andale, besa a Enriquito

Enrique: Hey, porque tengo que besar a Kai, no es justo. Bryan relájate hermano, no aguantas anda como eres llorón. Que nena eres.

Tala: Por decir eso, ahora será por 5 minutos.

Kai: Ò.Ó Te voy a matar. A ti y a Bryan

Ray: Si, Maten a Bryan.

Kai/Tala/Bryan: ¡Tu callate Ray!

Ray: ¬¬

Enrique: Oye hermano, créeme que la ultima persona que quiero besar es a ti..

Oliver: Jajajaja

Tala: Rápido Kai, te estamos esperando (Tronándole los dedos).

Oro: Pobre Kai, y todo por culpa de Bryan

Alexia: Si, cuando vea a Bryan le voy a decir sus verdades.

Bryan: ¬ ¬ (Que seguía en medio de ellas dos). ¿Que me vas a decir?

Alexia: Un.n.. nada.. Bryancito bonito

Bryan: ¬ ¬

Nael: Que sea un trastornado mental, no es culpa de Alexia.

Bryan: Te estas ganando un buen golpe.

Alexia: Ya dejalo, mejor ponte a ver a tu Enriquito.

Bryan: ¡Hey! Yo no quiero ver a ese lunático.

Nael: Hablando de lunáticos...

BB: Mujaja me estoy divirtiendo mas que nunca.

Nael: Vez, lunático.

Alexia: Si, se divierte como nunca y eso que no quería ver a Enrique.

Bryan: ¬¬ Te estas pasando.

Alexia: Shhhh... no me dejas oír.

Bryan: Pero nadie esta diciendo nada.

Alexia: n.n

Bryan: ¬¬

Ray: Bryan asilenciado por Alexia. Esto si es divertido.

Bryan: A te voy a...

Alexia: Shhhh dejen ver.

Nael: ¿Qué divertido hay de ver a dos hombres besándose?.

Lee: Supongo que la humillación.

Nael: Tienes razón.

Kai: PORQUE A MI ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO. ( Rojo de furia se va al centro junto con Enrique).

Enrique: ...

Kai:...

Enrique: ...

Kai:...

Enrique: ...

Kai:...

Enrique: ...

Kai:...

Johny: Quieren besarse de una buena vez, me duelen mis asentaderas por culpa de Oliver. Así que rápido.

Enrique: ...

Kai:... no... puedo... no... (cerrando los ojos y acercándose lentamente a Enrique 0).

Tyson: o.o

Enrique: T.T...

Tala: hahahahha

Motoko: Ay pobresito de Kai.

Oro: ¡¡No!

Alexia: (Alexia se pone a lado de Big Brother). Has algo Biggie

BB: ¿Pero que?

Alexia: No se, pero algo.

Oro: Tengo un plan. ¡Todd! Ve y sepáralos.

En eso el pobre de Todd salta hacia Enrique y le lame los labios.

Todos: 0.0

Enrique: Que asco

BB: Jajaja que habías dicho de besar al zorro medio gay jaajaj.

Oro: Todd T.T no.. ahora tendré que desinfectarte.

Enrique: ¬ ¬

Alexia: Como quiera el zorro ya beso a Tala también.

Oliver: Menos mal.

Enrique: Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

Tala: Ya vasta. Buen truco Oro. Pero no se van a librar esta vez.

Ray: Ya déjenlos.

Lee: Si, pobrecitos.

Bryan: Si, pero ni modo, así es el juego.

BB: (Después de mucho razonar para tener un plan para detener el juego). Aahh, ¡Ya se! (Se levanta corriendo y se pone en medio de Kai y Enrique).

BB: ¬ ¬, Robert, no te tomes mi coca.

Robert: ¬ ¬ tengo sed.

BB: No me importa, deja mis refrescos.

Robert: No ¬ ¬

BB: ¬ ¬

Robert: ¬ ¬

Todos: 0.0

Tala: Ya dejen de interrumpir.

BB: Ya no vamos a jugar, ya me enoje con ese (Señalando a Robert).

Todos: 0.0

Kai: Uff, Gracias, les debo una.

BB: Si y me la vas a deber, no creas que te salvas,

Kai: ¬ ¬

Alexia: Jajaja que divertido fue eso.

Motoko: ¡Mejor vamos a bailar!

Dana- (Aparece) o.o? Ya acabo la fiesta.

Alexia: ¡¡NO! apenas esta empezando n.n

Enrique: Hola preciosa, y tu quien eres?

Dana: La que te va a castrar si no me dejas ¬¬

Enrique: Venga baila conmigo! (La jala)

Dana: NO! .

Oliver: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quien es tu amiga Enrique? ¬¬

Enrique: n.n Se llama ¿Como se llama señorita?

Dana: Suéltame! (Se suelta y se va por ahí)

Enrique: Se llama Suelta-chan! Que lindo nombre n0n

Oliver: -.-UUU

Motoko empieza a bailar con Lee.

Lee: Oye... yo no quiero bailar.

Motoko: Callate y Baila ¬¬

Lee: o.oU

**Mientras tanto, Dana se topa con Robert.**

Dana: ¡¡Amo!

Se preguntaran... ¡¡¿AMO! Jaja pues verán la historia de Dana es simple. Ella vive en el castillo de Robert porque no tenía donde vivir. Pero, a un precio. Es sirvienta de Robert. Si pobre, lo se U.U

Robert: ¿No deberías estar cuidando mi castillo?

Dana: Amo, unos minutitos solo no le pasa nada.

Robert: ¬¬ Bueno, ¿ya votaste para que todos me saquen?

Dana: No..

Robert: ¡¿Qué!

Dana: Aquí esta mejor amo, mas a gusto y así no tiene que resolver ningún pendiente por el momento. (_pensando: Así es mejor, tengo todo el castillo para mi solita n.n y no tengo que trabajar ni servirle a nadie_).

Robert: ¡¿Sigues ahí!

Dana: Nada, solo pensaba en lo cómoda que es su cama.

Robert: ¡¡¿DUERMES EN MI CAMA!

Dana: opps... Bueno es que es mucho mas cómoda que la mía, la suya es suave, esponjosita y muy grande. Mientras que la mía es muy dura y pequeña.

Johnny: ¡Que hace esta aquí!

Dana: n.n hola johnny

Johnny: ¬¬ Quitate.

Robert: No seas duro Johnny

Johnny: Yo no hablo con sirvientas.

Dana: T.T

**En eso llega Ray corriendo y atrás Bryan persiguiéndolo.**

Ray: Por favor, se los suplico, ¡ayúdenme!

Bryan: Hahahahahaha

Alexia: Ya basta Bryan, no nos arruines la fiesta. Mejor vete a bailar con Tala.

Bryan: ¬¬

Alexia: A no, tu amado Tala esta con Tyson.

Bryan: Me las pagaras Alexia.. (Bryan se va a otro lado).

Ray: Gracias T.T

Alexia: cuando quieras. ¡Ahora vamos a bailar.!

Ray: si...

Michael: Debería de bailar yo también.

Emily: ...

Michael: ¿Quieres bailar?

Emily: ok.

Max: Ray yo quiero bailar contigo.

Ray: Ya le dije a Alexia.

Alexia: No importa, yo bailo con Nael.

Nael: Si n.n

Ray: bueno...

Max: n.n

**AFUERA DE LA CASA DE BIG BROTHER**

Mariah viendo la Televisión en el canal donde pasan todo el día lo que hacen los chicos de Big Brother.

Mariah: ¡¡¡NO! Que nadie baile con mi Ray. Voy a matar a todos jajaja... tengo un plan, iré a quemar la casa esa y así todos tendrán que salir. Así podré estar con mi Ray otra vez... hehehehahahahaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**DENTRO DE LA CASA DE BIG BROTHER**

**En la "improvisada" pista de baile.**

Tyson: Verdad que yo soy el Dios del baile. (Bailando como un idiota... como era de esperarse).

Tala: Si mi Tyson, lo eres.

Kai: ¡Quítate! El esta bailando conmigo.

Tala: Bailo mucho mejor que tu.

Kai: No

Tala: Si

Kai: Dije que no.

Tala: No puedes mover ese cuerpo tan tieso que tienes.

Kai: ¿Quieres apostar?

En eso Kai y Tala se ponen a bailar, al principio como tarados, después cada vez lo iban haciendo mejor. Hasta que llegaron a un punto en que los 2 se movían sensualmente.

Kai: Supera esto.

Tala: Lo supero y lo mejoro.

Ray: 0.0 ¿Que pasa?

Alexia: ¿A que te refieres?

Lee: Porque están bailando Kai y Tala juntos. Creí que se odiaban.

Tyson: Pues quien sabe. Pero bailan muy bien los dos.

Motoko: Esto si que es una fiesta.

Alexia: Claro que lo es.

Oro: Esto solo da una cosa

Tyson: ¿Qué prima?

Oro: ¡¡Pensamientos Yaois!

Todos: ¬¬U

Nael: Giak.. que asco..

Big Brother: Oye tu. (Le empezó a decir a Dana).

Dana: ¿SI?

BB: Si estas haciendo lo que te pedí... acuérdate, el trato ese de que harías que sacaran a Robert.

Dana: Yo no quiero que amo Robert salga, no me conviene.

BB: Pero dijiste que...

Dana: No puedo, no quiero que salga, además que nunca me paga $ por todo lo que hago, así disfruto su castillo y gasto su dinero.

Johnny : Oí bien, estas gastando todo el dinero de Robert.

Dana: em…. Nop n.n

Johnny: Te acabo de oír.

Dana: Mira un dinosaurio con 3 cabezas.

Johnny: ¬¬ cuantos años crees que tengo. ¿3? Nunca voy a caer con algo tan estúpido como eso.

BB: Mejor váyanse a bailar un rato.

Jonny: yo nunca bailaría con una carroña de ese bajo nivel.

BB: 0.0

Dana: O.O ... u.u Me disculpan? ...(Se va al baño)

BB: Enhorabuena Mr.Simpatía ¬¬

Johnny: No fue culpa mía û.ú

BB: Es mi fiesta y como salga mal algo te quedaras en el confesionario con Enrique!

Johnny: AH! Esta bien! Hablare con la niña esa!

BB: Así me gusta obedientes como un perro.

Johnny: ¬¬ ¡Cállate! Si no quieres que te parta.

BB: Solo era un comentario...

Alexia: ¿Qué paso con Dana que iba como que llorando?

BB: Pues aquí el Mr. Sarcasmo hecho toda mi fiesta a perder.

Alexia: ¿?

Johnny: No paso nada, no exageren. (Se va a buscar a Dana).

Lee: ¿ya vieron que Michael y Emily están bailando juntos?

Nael: Pues Max y Ray también.

Lee: ¬¬U a si.. pero eso era un poco mas esperado.

Nael: ¿mas esperado? O sea es mas común que un hombre y una mujer bailen juntos a 2 hombres ¬¬.

Alexia: Ya vas a empezar con eso.

Nael: Pues si ¬¬ sabes muy bien que odio el Yaoi.

Alexia: Pues te aguantas ¬¬ Porque aquí hay mucho.

Oro: ¿De que hablan?

Alexia: Yaoi

Oro: A yo le entro a la platica.

Nael: Otra enferma ¬¬

Alexia: El único enfermo aquí eres tu.

Oro: Si eres un pervertido

Nael: ¬¬ No... (Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que interrumpió Lee).

Lee: ¿Oigan y Kenny?

Alexia/Nael: No lo se.

Motoko: Yo si se (Dijo Motoko que acababa de aparecer).

Alexia/Nael/Lee: ¿Ah? ¿Dónde?

Motoko: jaja fue muy divertido.

Lee: ¿qué cosa?

Alexia: ¿por eso no te habíamos visto en un buen rato, verdad? ¬¬

_**+Flash Back+ **_

_Motoko: Hola Kenny que haces._

_Kenny: Grabando video._

_Motoko: Para que.. de todos modos podemos saber que pasa en cada momento. La casa esta llena de cámaras._

_Kenny: 0.0 Se me había olvidado._

_Motoko: Y te dices niño genio ¬¬_

_Kenny: n.nU_

_Motoko: Mejor tomate una bebida. (Motoko le da un Megamix a Kenny)._

_Kenny: ¿Que es?_

_Motoko: Tu tómatelo. (Tequila)._

_Kenny: u.u mm.. sabe bien n.n_

_Motoko: Ten aquí hay mas. _

_**+ End of Flash Back +**_

Alexia: ¿Y luego que paso? No nos dejes con la duda.

Motoko: Le serví mas y mas y mas.. hasta que se puso borracho.

Lee: 0.0

Nael: ¿Y donde esta? (Motoko señala hacia donde esta Kenny. Todos se quedan con cara de 0.0 "no lo puedo creer" ya que Kenny estaba bailando sin camisa arriba de una mesa).

Kenny: ¡¡¡ea ea ea!

Todos: 0.0

Tala: Ese nerd nos quiere hacer competencia. (Que todavía seguían bailando. Lo que hacen con tal de ganar y demostrar que son mejores que el otro xD).

Kai: No seas tarado, el no quiere con Tyson.

Tala ve que Tyson ya no los esta viendo, ya que estaba viendo como hacía el ridículo Kenny

Tala: Pues no me importa. Yo tengo que ser el centro de atención de Tyson. (Tala se quita la camisa. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado y dejo a todos mas impactado que cuando Kenny lo hizo).

Todos: ohhhhhhhhhh... 0.0

Kai: ¬¬ Pues no me dejare tan fácil. (Kai también se quita la camisa. Y a todos se les cae la baba del cuerpo marcado que tenía Kai).

Todos: OHHHHHHHHHHH...0.0

Motoko: Esta fiesta es mejor de lo que esperaba, (Cayéndosele la baba).

Oro: Lo que hacen con tal de que Tyson los voltee a ver.

Alexia: ¡¡Sii! Pero si Tyson no voltea, de a huevo que yo si veo. (También cayéndosele la baba).

BB: Que felicidad.

Todos: ¿Por qué, les gusta Kai o Tala?

BB: Claro que no ¬¬. Es solo que esto trae mucho raiting y así ganamos mas dinero.

Alexia: sii n.n

Oliver: ¿Solo piensan en dinero? Con razón andas de arrastrada con Enrique.

Alexia: ¡¿QUÉ!

Oliver: Ya me oíste

Alexia: Perra desgraciada.. (Nael y Enrique deteniendo a Alexia para que no fuera a golpear a Oliver).

Nael: Alexia compórtate, no seas grosera.

Alexia: ¬¬ Déjenme, quiero darle su merecido a esa...

Oliver: Soy HOMBRE ¬¬

Alexia: Pues para mi eres mujer.

Oliver: No lo soy.

Emily: Tranquilas.

Oliver: ¬¬

Emily: Digo Tranquilo Oliver. ¿Acaso no eres un caballero? No deberías insultar a una dama.

Oliver: ù.ú tienes razón... Lo siento.

Alexia: ¡Aja! No que no.

Emily: Alexia tu también ya párale.

Michael: Esta fiesta es un fiasco. ¿Y por que Kenny, Kai y Tala bailan juntos arriba de una mesa y sin camisa? (Diciendo ya que acababa de llegar del baño).

Oro-Chan: Una larga historia.

Emily: Es mejor que no sepas -.-

Michael: ¿Por qué?

Emily: Pues Kenny se puso a bailar arriba de la mesa y se quito la camisa. Después de eso Kai y Tala también se quitaron las camisas.. Big Brother empezó a hablar del raiting.. Oliver insulto a Alexia y casi se agarran a golpes...

Michael: 0.0 que locos...

Tyson: Si, pero es un buen espectáculo.

BB: Yo quiero papitas

Tyson: ya no hay, me las acabe.

BB: u.u aah... y se supone que eran para mi.

Tyson: Tenía hambre.

Oro: Tu siempre.

**En el sillón**

Oliver: Ah como se atreve.

Enrique: Tu empezaste esta vez...

Oliver: Ya déjame

Enrique: aa bueno.. ¿ quieres bailar?

Oliver: Claro...

En eso se ve que en una ventana se asoma alguien rápidamente y se esconde otra vez. Al parecer un producto de la imaginación de Enrique, pero a la vez ¿podría ser algún intruso que intenta entrar a la fiesta?

Enrique: Viste eso o.o

Oliver: ¿Ver que?

Enrique: Nada.. olvídalo.

Robert: nWn ¡Los amo!

Oliver: ¿ah?

Robert: ¡Soy el rey del mundo! (con unos calzones en la cabeza).

Oliver: ¿Por qué traes unos calzones en la cabeza?

Robert: Es mi antifaz de superhéroe.

Enrique: Robert, esta vez te pasaste...

Robert: ¡No digas mi nombre! O sino, todos sabrán mi identidad secreta.

Enrique: Se le pasaron las copas.

Bryan: No, solo lo drogue.

Enrique/Oliver: 0.0

Robert: n.n Estoy tan feliz que voy a hacer las paces con Big brother.

Enrique/Oliver: 0.0u

Bryan: Muhahahahahahhaa (Robert se acerca a Big Brother).

Robert: Tengo algo importante que decirte.

BB: ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?

Robert: Quiero que seamos amigos.

BB: 0.0u De que hablas.

Robert: ¡De que mas!

BB: mm...

Robert: No hay que pelear nunca mas.

BB: Te sientes bien.

Oliver: NO le hagas caso. Bryan lo drogo.

BB: òó ¿Qué?

Bryan: n.nU No lo hice a propósito. Yo quería drogar a Ray.

Motoko: Ay pero si esta con Max. Mejor déjenlos solitos. (En eso se va la luz y regresa y se dan cuenta de que Ray desapareció).

Todos: 0.0

Lee: A donde demonios fue Ray.

Michael: Yo alcance a ver nada.

Emily: Que raro...

Bryan: De seguro huyo porque oye que lo quería drogar.

Alexia: Bryan, ¿que ganas con drogarlo? ¿Acaso quieres que se ponga tus calzones en la cabeza?

Bryan: No digas tonterías.

Alexia: ¿Entonces?

Motoko: Eso sería muy gracioso jajajaja

Bryan: ¬¬

Oro: Mejor busquemos a Ray.

Max: YoY Ray...

**+ En un closet de la casa de Big Brother + **

Ray: Hey.. ¿qué paso?

¿: Ray, eres un traidor.

Ray: ¿Quién es?

¿: Mariah

Ray: ¡¿Qué! Como entraste.

_**+ Flash Back +**_

_Guardia: Disculpe señorita, no puede entrar._

_Mariah: Para lo que me importa._

_Guardia: Diga lo que diga no la dejare entrar._

_Mariah: ¿A sí? (Saca un gas pimienta y se lo hecha en los ojos)._

_Guardia: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_**+ End of Flash Back +**_

Mariah: Acaso importa...

Ray: Tenía curiosidad.

Mariah: ¿Por qué bailabas con Max?

Ray: Porque no había con quien bailar.

Mariah: ¬¬

Ray: ¿qué? ¿Preferías que bailara con Tala sin camisa?

Mariah: ¿Tala no trae camisa o.o?

Ray: No, tampoco Kenny ni Kai.

Mariah: ¡¿Kai! 0.0

Ray: si

Mariah: Ahhh Se les pego el Virus Enrique.

Ray: no es eso..

Mariah: Entonces quítatela tu también.

Ray: Ù.Ú no seas pervertida.

Mariah: Era broma.

**En eso alguien abre el closet.**

BB: ¡Aha!

Lee: ¿Mariah?

Mariah: n.nU

BB: ¬¬ Puedes quedarte a la fiesta, pero cuando se acabe te vas.

Mariah: ¬¬ No me voy sin Ray.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Ray: No exageres Mariah.

Mariah: ¿No que te querías ir? Bryan te molesta mucho.

Ray: Tienes razón.

BB: Ah eso si que no. Nadie se va hasta que lo corran.

Mariah: ¬¬

BB: He dicho.

Lee: Ya paréenle.

Ray: No te enojes Lee.

Max: Vamos a seguir bailando.

Mariah: Ray baila conmigo...

Max: Yo le decía a Lee.

Ray: 0.0

Lee: Vámonos.

Mariah: Que felicidad.

Ray: T,T

**En la "improvisada pista de baile**

Kenny: Oigan quieren Megamix.

Kai: Ya me serviste como 10 vasos.

Tala: Si a mi como 15...

Kai: Se nota, bailas igual de pendejo que Kenny. (Y en efecto ya estaba borracho).

Tala: ¬¬

Kenny: Hey, no me insulten.

Kai: ……….

Tala: Oye ya nadie nos pela.

Kai: Tienes razón.

Tala: Si, solo el cuatro-ojos.

Kai: ¿Dónde rayos esta Tyson? (Empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que estaba bailando con Oro y a la vez comiéndose una bolsa de cacahuates).

Tala: Maldición

Kai: Que mas da.. son primos.

Tala: Si pero nos dejó aquí bailando.

Kai: Mejor me bajo de la mesa.. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. (Se baja)

Tala: Miedito Kai...

Kai: hm... (Se vuelve a subir a la mesa).

Tala: No creí que te ibas a subir...

Kai: ¿Miedito a que?

Tala: Solo decía...

Kenny: Miedito, a que no se quitan los pantalones. (Kenny se quita los shorts).

Tala/Kai: 0.0u

Tala: U.U Bueno que mas da... total nadie nos esta haciendo caso (Se quita los pantalones).

Kai: ¿Qué haces Tala?

Tala: Pues estoy demasiado borracho como para saber

Kai: Ponte la ropa.

Tala: Nahh así estoy mejor. Además si Enrique lo hace por gusto, que mas da yo por hoy.

Kenny: ¡¡Ea ea ea!

Kai: ...

Tala: Miedito Kai...

Kai: Arrg odio que digas eso.

Tala: Pues es que eres bien cobarde

Kai: ¬¬ Claro que no. (Se quita los pantalones también y de repente todos voltean a verlos en boxers).

Alexia: 0.0 Son unos degenerados.

Motoko: ¡Si! que asco... (Motoko arriba de la mesa bailando también).

Alexia: ¬¬ Ay si que asco pero bien que ya estas ahí arriba.

Motoko: Como dije antes. Esta fiesta esta genial.

Tala: ¿A que hora te subiste en a la mesa que ni lo note?

Bryan: Pues estas borracho. ¿Cómo ibas a notarlo? (Dijo Bryan que también estaba arriba de la mesa y tampoco se habían dado cuenta cuando se subió).

Kai: Yo tampoco no lo note.

Tyson: Oigan no se cansan de estar bailando ahí como idiotas.

Oro: Si, porque le siguen el juego a Kenny.

Kai: Yo no le sigo el juego a nadie.

Tala: No , yo aquí estoy muy a gusto.

Kai: Si, creo que yo también.

Kenny: ¿Quieren mas bebida?

Kai/Tala: Si n.n

BB: Que vergüenza de plano si están bien borrachos.

Oliver: Mientras no tengan un calzón en la cabeza como Robert.

BB: A olvidaba que Bryan lo drogo.

Bryan: Yo quería drogar a Ray.

BB: (susurrándole a Bryan) ¿Dame droguita no?

Bryan: ¬¬ Esta bien... Vamos a un lugar "seguro".

(Bryan y BB se van. En eso llega Dana corriendo y Johnny detrás de ella).

Johnny: ¡Espera! Todavía que tuve que esperar como 1 hora a que salieras del baño.

Dana: (llorando) ¡Cállate! Eres un hipócrita.

Lee/Ray/Mariah/Max: ¿mmm?

Johnny: Claro que no.

Dana: Un sarcástico y Mimado.

Johnny: Tranquilízate quieres.

Dana: A ti que te importa.. soy una sirvienta de clase baja, ¿no?

Lee/Ray/Mariah/Max/Alexia/Motoko/Oro/Emily: ¿mmm que pasa?

Dana: No sabes ser educado, te falta disciplina.. no deberías de hablar de mi así cuando tengo mas educación que tu ¬¬.

Todos: 0.0

Johnny: Pero...

Dana: ¡TE ODIO! (En eso Dana le da una fuerte cachetada a Johnny).

En ese momento alguien ya había quitado la música. Hasta Kenny, Tala y Kai habían parado de bailar. Tyson de comer, Hasta por primera vez Mariah no veía a Ray. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Johnny nada mas puso cara de que se quería morir.

Robert: ¿Por qué pelean?

Dana: Nada amo.. Ya me voy..

Robert: Cuidas mi castillo. (Robert estaba demasiado drogado como para saber que pasaba. Dana se va de la fiesta seguida por Alexia).

Michael: Eres un idiota...

Johnny: Cállate, Tu también le dices cosas a Emily.

Michael: Pero lo hago bromeando. Además yo me la eh pasado toda la noche con ella incluso hasta bailamos.

Johnny: ¿Qué?

Lee: TE PASASTE JOHNNY. ¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?

Johnny: Déjenme en paz. (Johnny se va a buscar a Dana otra vez).

**+ En una de las habitaciones + **

BB: Esto si es vida. (Fumando Mota).

Bryan: Te dije que la hierba era buena.

BB: ¡Si!

Bryan: Ahora bailemos con los boxers en la cabeza.

BB: ¬¬U

Bryan: Tranquilo, solo bromeo...

BB: Menos mal.

En eso entra Tyson.

Tyson: ¿Qué hacen?

Bryan: Fumando Marihuana

BB: ¿Le entras al viaje?

Tyson: No creo que deba.

BB: Nadie va a saber, al cabo soy el rey de reyes.

Tyson: ¿?

Bryan: Tu éntrale.

**+ En el jardín +**

Alexia: ¿Estas bien? (Oro y Motoko llegando)

Oro: Al fin las encontré.

Motoko: lo mismo digo.

Dana: No se preocupen estoy bien.

Alexia: Ese Johnny ¬¬

Dana: No te apures. (En eso llega Johnny que todavía tenía la mano marcada en el cachete xD).

Johnny: Dana, tengo que hablar contigo... A solas.

Dana: ...

Alexia: ù.Ó Mas te vale que no le hagas nada o te la verás conmigo.

Oro: Si lo mismo digo. Ò.Ó

Motoko: Y conmigo. Ò.ú

Alexia, Motoko y Oro se van a ir pero antes de eso...

**Pafffffff**

Oro le da una cachetada a Johnny con todas sus fuerzas

**Pafffffff**

Motoko le da una cachetada a Johnny con todas sus fuerzas

**Pafffffff**

Alexia también le da una cachetada a Johnny.

Johnny: ¿Ustedes por que me pegan?

Oro: Pues Dana es nuestra amiga.

Alexia: Así es.

Motoko: Y a ver si así se te quita lo hablador.

Johnny: Brujas sin vergüenzas.

**Pafffffff Pafffffff Pafffffff**

Las 3 le dan una cachetada.

Johnny: Ouch ya me dolió…

**Paffff**

Motoko le da otra a Johnny

Motoko: Por contestón.

Johnny: Cual contestón ni que nada.

**PAAAAAAAFFF PAAAAAAAFFF PAAAAAAAFFF PAAAAAAAFFF PAAAAAAAFFF**

Alexia le sigue dando. pero esta vez como 5 cachetadas

Johnny: Dejame en paz.

**PAAAAAAAFFF PAAAAAAAFFF**

Alexia: Te dijo Motoko que no fueras contestón.

Motoko: Que divertido n.n

Oro: Oye, tampoco exageren ¬¬

Alexia: Pues se lo merecía.

Johnny: ¬¬ (Con la cara toda roja).

Alexia: n.nU

**¡¡PAAAFFFFFFFFFF!**

Alexia: Perdón, no me pude resistir.

**¡¡PAFFF PAFFF!**

Johnny: ¡YA PARALE!

Alexia: Si o.oU

**PAAAAAFFFFFFF**

Johnny: ù.úU

Motoko: Pobre Johnny ya me dio lastima.

**PAAAAAFFFFFFF**

Johnny: ù.ó

Oro: u.u Ya dejalo...

**PAAAAAFFFFFFF**

Alexia: Un bonus.

Motoko: ¿No te cansas?

Johnny: Ò.Ó (Enojadísimo echando humo por la cabeza y pelando los dientes).

Alexia: -.-U mejor me voy. Chao

Oro: Ya era hora...

**PAFFFFF**

Alexia: El pilón.

Johnny: Grrrrrr..

Alexia: Ahora si adiós. (Se van corriendo las 3 rápidamente).

Johnny: La voy a matar... (Tratando de controlarse) Dana vine a pedirte una disculpa.

Dana: A ya veo.

Johnny: Pero con tanto golpe ya me enoje mas que nunca.

Dana: Que raro... -.-

Johnny: Bueno perdón.

**+ En una de las habitaciones +**

Tyson: Wiii... Soy de verdad... (Con todos los ojos rojos).

Bryan: Yo estoy medio feliz.

BB: ahh.. y pensar que mañana tengo que trabajar.

Bryan: see.. yo mañana tengo que torturar a Ray todo lo que no lo torture hoy.

Tyson: Bryan, deja al pobre de Ray no te ha hecho nada.

Bryan: ¿y?

BB: No seas tan duro Bryan. Imagínate que alguien se la pasara pegándote todo el día.

Bryan: mmmm...

Tyson: Bueno, eso no es importante.. que viva Big brother.

BB: ¡¡Viva!

Bryan: ¬¬ (_Pensando: Para que los drogue_).

**En la "improvisada" pista de baile**

Tala: Kai.. ¿Por qué peleamos tanto? Antes éramos amigos.

Kai: Pues por Tyson.

Tala: Cierto, lo olvide.

Kai: mm...

Tala: Ya no hay que pelear.

Kenny: Ya bésense parecen amantes.

Kai: Tu cállate. No te metas.

Tala: Si, no seas metido.

**En otro lado de la pista de baile**

Mariah: Ray, que feliz estoy de volverte a ver.

Ray: n.nU

Lee : Que exagerada eres Mariah.. no hace mas de una semana que saliste.

Max: Si, que payasa. (En eso llega Alexia).

Alexia: Me duele mi manita T.T

Michael: ¿por qué?

Oro: La Exagerada de Alexia le dio como 30 cachetadas a Johnny.

Alexia: La mitad, como 15.

Oro: Pero super fuerte.

Motoko: Yo también le di unas cuentas.. Oro fue la única que le dio nada mas 1.

Michael: 0.0u pobre tipo.

Emily: Pues que le sirva de lección.

Oro: Y créeme que le va a servir. Alexia le dejo toda la cara morada.

Oliver: Salvaje como siempre.

Alexia: ¬¬ Tu también quieres golpes.

Nael: No seas tan agresiva.

Enrique: Una señorita tan linda como tu no debería de andar dando golpes a todo el mundo.

Oro: Por cierto.. ¿Dónde quedó mi primo?

**Aquí acaba la primera parte de la fiesta. Se quedo interesante ¿no? Y todavía faltan mas cosas por suceder! Dejen reviews! Actualizare lo mas pronto posible.. y si decidi ponerlo en 2 partes fue porque esta era de 37 hojas jeje. En la otra parte sabremos como acabará esta "fiestita" jajajaja.. pobre Johnny.. bueno sin mas que decir. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. Recuerden, sigan votando y si no han votado. ¿qué esperan? Que ya se acaba el tiempo.**

**Emily – 7**

**Robert – 5**

**Kai – 4**

AleXia AshForD

+ Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness +


End file.
